


Platinum Paper Airplanes

by S3npai



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Amnesia, Ancient Egypt, Ancient History, Character Development, Egypt, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hamon - Freeform, Hidden soft side of Jotaro, Jealous Jotaro, Jotaro POV, Multi, Orphan Reader, Other, POV Male Character, Parent Death, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Self Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Stand, Zeppeli, adventure with jjba cast, angst-but the reader is strong, attempted humor, eventually polite Jotaro, foreign home, jotaro is rood, positivity, reader - Freeform, reader is a Hamon user, saucy romance, shamless smut, stand has thoughts and needs, stoic Jotaro, tsundre Jotaro, user has no stand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S3npai/pseuds/S3npai
Summary: After a tragic accident you find yourself adopting the title of orphan. Your family name, Zeppeli, is now the only thing you have left of your parents on your journey to Japan. Your life takes an unexpected turn as you combat every new circumstance.What could possibly go wrong? (Other than a pair of brooding jade eyes that is)This fic is rated 18+





	1. Platinum Colored Planes

Ch. 1 Platinum Colored Planes

 

A small oval shaped window proudly displayed the sea of clouds zooming past you, the metal tube you sat in propelling you to a new home in Japan. The older woman sitting on your left dozed off twitching as she found her way into a deeper slumber, her elbow grazing you slightly with an innocent nudge. A sigh escaped your soft pink lips as your chin rested on your palm firmly.

 

‘What an energetic woman’ You thought, an amused smile playing on your expression. ‘I hope she’s having a nice dream..’ The path of your mind wondered back to the recent events that had taken place. So much had happened, and here you were. Still alive, still breathing. As the sunset tinted puffs steadily zoomed past your small tunnel into the sky, you thought of therecent death of your only remaining parent.

 

_Leah Loraine Zeppeli._

 

She had been an honest and true woman throughout her life. Sacrificing many of her own comforts in order to make sure the two of you had an exemplary life.

She was an Archeologist, and a really good one at that. The traveling aspect of her career had taken your family of two across the globe on an ever changing journey. The morphing circumstances of your travels never hindering her care of providing you a safe home. Your (y/c) orbs squeezed painfully as you pushed back tears. Now wasn't the time to cry. You were strong. The teachings she had given you stood fast against her tragic fate, her words echoing in your head.

 

_“Zeppelis don’t cry, they **persevere**.” _

 

 

* * *

 

 

You and your mother were deep in Tutankhamun's crypt, the hieroglyphs seemed to dance along the walls as the light of your gas lantern flickered across her slim back. Her nimble fingers traced their shapes eagerly as their meaning was lost under her mumbled breath. You glanced around cautiously, the dark shadows holding their ground steadily in the surrounding tomb as you watched her read the carved pictures before you.

 

“Hamon and..s-stand?” That word left her mouth louder than the others, her pique in interest catching your attention.

 

”Stand..but, this was so long ago? I don’t understand.” Her fingers withdrew for a moment, her expression hidden from you as her thoughts raced. After a fleeting moment, they eagerly returned to the carved language with a new frenzy.  

 

“What’s a stand Mom?” You asked curiously, inching the lantern higher. You were very familiar with Hamon. Your mother had trained you, being a master herself. The hieroglyphs displayed small pictures that appeared to form two entities as one, opposing it was a mask with a man behind it. Your brows furrowed curiously. She didn’t answer.

 

“It...it looks like a prophecy.” She muttered, your voice briefly bringing her out of her concentration. Her fingers etched the carvings below the man and mask. “Dio?” She questioned puzzled, a frown formed in her expression. “But why would Dio...? Why would this be described in something so long ago?” Your (y/c) orbs followed her slim fingers as they found their way back to the twin form parallel to this ‘Dio’ hieroglyph. A gasp escaped her lips as she traced the ancient words below the form, the movements of her fingers eagerly reading the old language.

 

“Joestar and...!” She exclaimed. Her form whirled around to you in a frenzy, the harsh light of the lantern exposing the fine lines of wisdom around her panicked eyes. “(Y/N)! We’re leaving.” She said firmly. Her form rushed towards you, a strong motherly arm encompassed your body and motioned you towards the way you entered. (Y/C) orbs glanced curiously back towards the retreating hieroglyphs as she motioned the two of you back towards the exit. You depicted a shoe, noose, hawk, water and hand. You knew from the teachings of your mother that that was your family name. Your heart beat faster as you desperately tried to read the following glyphs below the scene as the light retreated. A knot.

 

 _Bound_.

 

Your eyes eagerly read the following glyphs. A snake, noose, reed, folded cloth, loaf, vulture, and mouth. The thought of your mothers earlier exclamation rang through you. _‘Joestar.’_

 

 _‘Zeppeli bound to Joestar.’_ You thought. The light slowly retreated from the display as your mother desperately hustled your two bodies towards the exit. Her slim, yet strong arm pulled you closer as the two of you hurried towards your destination.

 

“(Y/N), listen to me clearly now.” She said. Your sight set on her firm expression, her brows furrowed in concentration. “If anything happens after this, you need to contact the Speedwagon organization.” Your heart beat faster in your chest. The Speedwagon organization was one of the largest dominating companies in the world, how could your mother have ties with them? You knew this had to be serious for her to say something so substantial. She never exaggerated.

 

“They’ll see to it that you’re taken care of.” She nodded to herself resolutely. Her face turned away from you as she thought out loud per usual. “They always have after all.” You looked at her questioningly, her steadfast expression returning towards the oncoming hallway.

 

“Mom, why are you saying all this?” You asked, anxiety picking at your heartbeat.

 

She turned to you, a knowing smile on her face.

 

“Zeppelis are always prepared for anything, aren’t they love?” Her hand squeezed your shoulder knowingly as she braved a smile. You had almost had the time to flash a returning gesture as the cave around you rumbled. The shock threw the two of you off balance. “We must hurry!” She shouted urgently in response. The two of you shuffled through the trembling pathway as the ceiling began to give way. The small thought of the crypts curse coursed through your mind as you both hurried through the pathway. That wasn't real, right?

 

“RUN (Y/N)!” You felt her arm propel you forward as the cave gave another warning tremor. Your mothers scream echoed through the walls as the world seemed to be falling in on itself in the sudden panic, the walls warping in an unnatural manner. (Y/c) globes glanced desperately toward the near exit, the suns rays lightly lining a promising pathway to safety. You sensed the ceiling begin to cave in behind you around your mother. The rocks were thankfully narrowly missing her. Your two bodies dodged miscellanies falling pieces of ancient material as the hallway you retreated from fell in on itself.

 

It all happened so fast. 

 

You watched as your mothers face formed into panic, a large rock falling right above her path to the brimming exit.

 

“No!” She screamed in contempt as a large rock fell heavily on her strong, yet slim form as you both began to exit the hall. Your pace yanked to a stop, your body whirling around to face her fallen one as the jolt of her tight hold on your hand pulled you back. Her breath had left her lungs with a silent whisper of a sentence.   


 

"...Dio."

 

“MOM!!” You cried. You immediately fell back towards outstretched grasp, her upper body and legs pinned under a large boulder. Tears began to well in your eyes as the realization of your situation quickly became apparent.

 

_Your mother was going to die._

 

Your hand grasped her weakening one tightly as you filled your hands cupping hers with Hamon. The feeling was warm, but by the chill in your core, you knew the outcome. You could try to heal her, so you could both make it to the hospital and she would be okay. it was a delusional thought, but it was the only thing that you were willing to cling to in that moment. You pushed more Hamon into her as you grasped her hands in a tight desperation.

 

“Mom it’s going to be okay, I’ll use my Hamon and-“ She cut you off urgently, a pained smile braving her face like always.

 

“Remember (Y/N), Zeppelis don’t cry” she whispered as fat tears spilled from your (y/c) orbs.

 

“They..” A bloody cough escaped her lips, painting them red. “...persevere.” You nodded as heavy tears spilled from your lashes. “Now GO!” She screamed, slapping away your hand. You defiantly grabbed her again, desperately clinging to her fading form to channel more healing energy into her dying one. The suns rays ironically warmed your back as you sat close to the bittersweet entrance holding your fading mothers hand. You couldn’t stop the tears flowing from your eyes as you watched the life quickly leave her own with every passing second.

 

“Mom don’t leave me..” The plead left you desperately. It was like a knee jerk reaction, she had always been there with you. To guide you, educate you in everything she knew.. what would you do without her? You panicked. The feel of her grip faded in your own, you knew these were your final moments with her.

 

“Mom, I love you so much.” You said, your voice heavy with despair, eyes clouded with tears. “I’ll never forget the things you’ve taught me.” You could see a small smile play across her blood tinted lips as her head nodded weakly against the ground. You leaned closer to her ear. “I love you to the moon and back.” Her hand fell completely slack a few moments after those last words left your mouth. A deep sob wracked your body as her hand rested limply in your own, your frail body rocking back and forth over her outstretched hand. The boulder crushing her empty body stood proud as your sobs echoed within the remaining shallow cave, your childhood words of endearment paving the way to her afterlife.

 

She was gone.

 

_You were alone._

 

A threatening rumble shook through the ground as you sat over your mothers empty husk. You didn’t care if you died in this moment, there was nothing left for you. The warmth of heated tears tickled your cheeks, your eyes looking down at the slack hand in your own. You shook your head, snapping back to reality.

 

“Zeppelis don’t cry, they persevere.” Her last words rang through you.

 

You delicately let go of her still warm hand, turning towards the exit as more rocks fell on top of the boulder trapping your mother. One foot numbly propelled you after the other, your body bolting out of the entrance as you continued sprinting away from the tombs falling entrance. There were panicked screams from the surrounding archeologists, their voices distant as your legs continued to carry you further and further away. Hot air singed your lungs as your feet kicked up sand with every stride. The world fell around you as your foot caught on a stray rock, bringing you to your knees in the golden dunes. A scream erupted from your burned chest as the warm sand enveloped your hands and knees, dark spots appearing in your vision as more hot tears painted the sand.

 

“No...” A whisper. It hardly sounded like your own voice, hoarse and scratchy.

 

“Nonononono!” (Y/c) orbs squeezed shut, your arms giving way as you fell into the warm sand. Your hands tried to grasp the sand angrily, anything to take away the sorrow welling in your soul. The small sun kissed grains wrapped around you as if they were trying to comfort you despite your aggression. “Mom..” You whimpered pitifully. The bright desert rays lit the back of your closed eyelids a brilliant red as you began to lose consciousness.

 

Everything faded away like a bad dream.

 

~~~

 

You woke in a hospital, the soft hum of medical equipment surrounding you. A pained moan escaped your lips as you began to move, a sharp jolt signaling an IV in your right arm. The shuffle of medical sheets filled your ears before your movements were noticed. A loud cry of metal against tile jolted you into the present as you jumped in surprise.   


 

“Oh my God!” A shout to your right sounded. “You’re alive (y/n)!” Your (y/c) orbs snapped open to see an older, yet very attractive man standing above you, the sound of his chair clattering to the ground rang throughout the room. Your brows furrowed hesitatingly.   


 

“I’m sorry...?” You unconsciously leaned away from the stranger, not sure why this strange man was at your bedside instead of your-

 

The recent event of your mothers death flashed through your mind at hyper speed. A hand flew to cover your mouth, your stomach flipping on itself. You were going to be sick.

 

You felt a hard hand rub your back in soothing circles. “Hey hey hey..” His rough voice chided. “It’s alright now, you’re safe.” His tone saddened.

 

“It’s going to be okay.” You could feel the soft push of Hamon enter your body through his hand, calming your frantic heart. You opened your eyes to look into his green ones, feeling slightly calmer. Small lines surrounded his eyes as he gave you an encouraging smile.

 

“My name is Joseph Joestar. I’m going to be taking care of you.”

 

“My mom..." The words stuck in your throat like a heavy stone, your eyes tearing up uncontrollably as you began to realize the reality you were in.

 

"Is she?” His eyes closed, an expression of sorrow taking over his face.

 

“I’m afraid so..” He had confirmed your worst fears. You gave him a nod, not able to find any words to respond to the affirmation of your mothers death. He inhaled deeply, continuing on.

 

“The Zeppelis have always been beside the Joestars.” His words rang through you, your interest piquing at his second mention of the name Joestar. You looked at the man named standing beside you. _‘Bound..bound to Joestar huh?’_ He paused before continuing again.

 

“You’re going to be staying in Japan until I finish things here, the Speedwagon organization was lucky there was a member at the...accident..when it happened.” You nodded again, not really caring about the future as you began your early stages of grief. “My daughter and grandson live there, they’ll be watching you to make sure you’re doing alright until I can fly over.” He sighed, his hand removing itself from your back to massage a kink in his neck.

 

“Mr. Joestar, you have a conference in 3 hours. We need to board your flight.” You both jumped as a head popped through the doorframe suddenly. He paused in his answer, watching you with a worried expression. “I’ll be there in a minute.” He waved his hand at the secretary as they nodded and popped their head back out of the doorway. He sighed as he bent down to fix his fallen chair.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” He asked. You nodded absently. His hands dug themselves in his pockets. “Of course you are, you’re a Zeppeli!” He laughed, trying to lighten the mood. You didn’t respond. There was a silent pause as he gave a knowing sigh.  


 

“Alright, well I have to get on that flight.” His eyes crinkled mischievously. “You stay sane until I get to Japan okay?” He gave your shoulder one strong squeeze before leaving the room.

 

~~~

 

You blinked as your thoughts landed back in the present. A soft snore came from your left as the old woman drifted aimlessly through sleep. A smile graced your expression as you began to lift your spirits back up. You were strong, just as your mother was. Her teachings of keeping positive wouldn’t be put to waste. The pain of losing her still stung deeply, but you would live your life to be twice as fulfilling now. Once for your own, and once for hers too.

 

The seat belt sign above you flickered on, signaling everyone to get to their seats. The announcement system crackled as the pilots voice rang through the plane.

 

“Attention passengers, skys are clear today in Tokyo giving us a smooth flight. The current time is 8:37 pm. We expect to arrive in 20 minutes. If you look to your right you can see the peak of Mount Fuji through the clouds. Thank you for flying Speedwagon Air and please enjoy the rest of your flight.” The voice crackled as it faded out, the announcement ending.

 

You stared as the pique of Mount Fuji passed your window, the clouds surrounding it contemptibly. The soft tufts of the cumulus forms reached eagerly towards the setting sun as you continued to watch them pass through your small window.

 

 _‘Japan..who would’ve thought I’d end up there mom?’_ You thought to yourself. You smiled, imagining her overjoyed expression on a new place.

 

Your stomach flipped as the plane began to descend, your new life arriving with the oncoming land.

 


	2. Cuts and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forgotten recollections ring into you, along with a pair of brooding jaded eyes. 
> 
> First day of school - 1  
> You - 0

Ch 2. Cuts and Bruises

 

Your back ached. The new futon in your home, courtesy of the Speedwagon organization, had not been broken in yet. You sighed as you tried to massage a kink in your back while you walked out of the door, fully dressed in your new school uniform. Thankfully you had the chance of making a friend that attended your school through a local cafe.

 

Her name was Abby. She had slowly but surely become a bright ray of sunlight in your life.

 

“(YN)!!” She screamed excitedly on que as she bounded towards you. Her warm arms embraced you in a hug. “I’m so glad we’re going to the same school” She chimed. “Oh I hope we’re in the same class too!” Her pointer finger rested playfully on her lower lip. “We’d have to call it fate then wouldn’t we?” She winked and giggled beside you as you both made your way towards school grounds. You nodded, laughing as you egged on her transgressions. The two of you chatted happily as you made your way towards the school. You listened as she rambled about her newest art piece as an old Japanese shrine passed your right.

 

Abby was deep in her explanation when a loud grunt followed by feminine screams sounded to your right. Your head reactively snapped towards the commotion as you watched a large man tumble down the shrine steps the two of you were passing. Your friends sentence halted as you left her side and instinctively bolted towards the fallen man, an annoyed grunt escaping him as the school girls around him continued to whale about his fall. Your steps fell in front of each other automatically as you made your way towards his fallen figure resting in the grass, already seeing the blood of his deep cut soak the fabric of his pants. You stopped in front of him, his sharp eyes glaring at you annoyed.

 

“This is none of your business woman.” He growled, resting himself back on his arm. “So annoying.” He mumbled under his breath, you heard a distinct ‘tch’ leave his mouth as he leaned further away from you.

 

His green blue eyes glared you down, his expression unwelcoming. You gave an exhausted sigh, quickly dismissing his mad dog front. You leaned down in front of him, positioning your hands over his fresh wound. His form jumped back slightly, stiffening at the close proximity of your own. He reacted as he yanked your right hand tightly, snapping you out of your concentration.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He questioned mincingly, the brim of his hat overshadowing his eyes. (Y/C) orbs snapped away from the fresh wound towards his own as you were caught off guard. You recovered from the shock of being yanked away from your immediate task, a mocking laugh escaping you.

 

“What do you think?” You shrugged. “I’m trying to help.” You gave a sharp yank as you pulled your hand out of his larger one, repositioning your grasp over his deep cut. Hamon began to flow from your hands into his damaged knee, strands of cut ligaments and tendons lacing back together delicately as you concentrated on the microscopic intricacies. “I can only repair deeper damage..”You frowned. “You might want to go to a doctor after this to get it bandaged up, it might get infected.” You continue as the familiar warmth of your Hamon flowed into him. His eyes widened, watching as you healed his shredded ligaments. The lingering traces of healing energy dissipated from your hands as you began to pull away, finished with your task. The tall man stared at you wide eyed before snatching your hands again firmly in his own, his grip painfully tight.

 

“What did you just do?” He said intimidatingly, his orbs continuing to glare into your own. Your eyes widened in surprise as he squeezed you tightly in his grasp. The words casually left your mouth as if you were talking about the weather.

 

He watched you hesitantly as you said in the most deadpan manner possible.

 

“It’s called Hamon.” You didn’t have to time to explain the intricacies of your family’s generational talent to a stranger, you and your friend had to get to class. You yanked your hand quickly out of his firm grip as you hoisted yourself back up onto your feet, dusting off your skirt nonchalantly. (Y/c) orbs followed him as he righted himself, towering over you.

 

“Explain.” He commanded. Your brows rose defiantly as he watched your expression morph into a disbelieving smirk. You had already stopped to help him and now not only you, but your friend as well were going to be late to your first day of school. He could wait if he really wanted to know.

 

“I don’t mind explaining Hamon to you, but I don’t really have the time for that conversation right now.” His eyes flickered to your hand as you reached up and pointed towards your companion watching from a distance. “See, we’re going to be late on our first day of school because of this.” Your hand fell back to your side as his green orbs returned to stare into your own. “And I just can’t have that.” You shrugged, spinning on your heel as you waved nonchalantly. “We’ll talk later I guess.” He watched you retreat silently. You began to jog back to Abby, not really caring about the details of him finding you again. You didn’t really care all that much to be honest, you had more things on your mind than some random wounded _rude_ boy. Your friend watched you with a worried expression as you approached her, the two of you quickly returning to your previous pace.

 

“(Y/n)...that was Jotaro Kujo..” She muttered under her breath. You could see her peak an admiring glance back towards him as his towering form shrank into the distance. You managed a quick glance over your shoulder to see him still watching your retreating form intently, not moving a muscle.

 

“And?” You replied, not really getting the reason of her worried expression.

 

“He’s one of the most popular guys in our year, everybody knows about him but no one really knows much about him.” She huffed. “He won’t let anyone get close to him.” Her shoulders sagged as you shrugged. He had been wearing a school uniform similar to your own, the thought crossed your mind briefly of you passing by him in the halls.

 

 _I guess it’ll be easier for him to find me than I thought.’_ The thought quickly crossed your mind, maybe it wouldn’t be so hard for him to find you with his questions after all.

 

“Big deal.” You said quickly, not really caring about the gravity of the rumor. The memory of his overcast eyes flashed in your head as you turned back to face the pathway towards your new school.

 

“The fact that no one is close to him is probably a good thing.” You snickered. Your friend laughed beside you, nudging your arm playfully. “(Y/n), you’re probably the only girl in school that might think that.” You both giggled like the schoolgirls you were as you continued towards your new journey.

 

~~~

 

_'Dio..’_

_Your hand held your mothers fading one in your own. The exclamation of her demise ringing in your ears._

_Your eyes snapped to your mothers, quickly shifting to look at the large boulder pinning her form under its weight. Your shoulders slacked as you realized the gravity of the situation._

_“Drat..just one Zeppeli!” Your head snapped back as the foreign voice echoed through the caves. Another tremor shaking the walls around you._

_“Mom, what was that?” You asked her fading form._

__

_Her gaze stared at the wall before you blankly as if she hadn’t heard the voice._

 

~~~

The school yard was loud as you came back into the present, a heavy weight pulling on your mind like a crippling weight.

Your gaze painfully focused as you were brought out of your mind by your brunette friend standing beside you in front of your new schools class boards, pivoting so she could see the class list through the bodies in front of her. She jumped in oblivious excitement beside you, startling you as you were still being brought out of your thoughts.

 

“(Y/n)! We’re in the same class!” She exclaimed, grabbing you in absolute joy. “We’re going to have so much fun, we’ll eat lunch on the roof and-“ her words fell into limbo as you remembered the new voice of your mothers death. She had screamed the words ‘Dio’ as her demise fell upon her with the boulder of your memory. The snickering voice lingered in your ears. Your hand reached to grasp your forehead, an oncoming migraine forming.

 

“(Y/n)? Are you alright?” Abby asked, grabbing your shoulder. The crowd of excited students hummed around you as the pressure of her grasp stabled your posture. You hazily glanced at her as you nodded, the exhaustion of your recent recollection sapping energy from you.

 

“Dio..” The words left your mouth under your breath. Your friends orbs gazed at you as your head tilted down, their vision capturing your own under their bangs.

 

“Who’s Dio?” She asked concerned.

 

Your focus concentrated on her attention toward you, your eyes clearing from their glazed state before.

 

“No one.” You said, your concentration returning to the present. “No one of importance.” You reassured your friend. This wasn’t her problem to bare. The questions of your mothers death swirled around you as your bubbly friend dragged you to your new classroom.

 

She tugged you through the schools entrance, up the stairs, a right turn followed by the sound of sliding doors. The crisp snap of the wooden panels finding their end brought you to attention as you gazed at the eyes staring at your two new bodies. You scanned the room, seeing foreign faces not similar to your own, your eyes landing on a particularly brooding pair of jade orbs. 

 

There he was in all his unnaturally bulky glory, Jotaro Kujo. The wounded boy you had run into earlier. His broad shoulders shrugged back into the small school seat as his long muscular legs rested lazily on the ground to his right. His sharp jade eyes pierced through you as you froze in the wooden doorway, if they could throw daggers at you for your earlier dismissal you’d be dead on the spot.

 

“Good Morning everyone! My name is Abby, this is (Y/n)! Let’s have a good year!” Abby greeted the group of students in the class cheerfully, throwing a peace sign to seal her greeting. Your attention snapped back to her, your eyes regaining focus. You looked back towards the group of eyes that watched your two bodies enter the doorway. You paused, turning to give a slight bow.

 

“Good Morning, lets have a good year.” You repeated. There were a few light responses of affirmation and whispers to your greeting within the classroom. You shifted back to follow your friend to a seat along the windows lining the right of class. You both sat down and situated your belongings as Abby happily chatted away about the art piece she had been telling you about that morning.

 

It was a composition on a piece of driftwood she had found on the shore that summer.

 

A collection of heads snapped towards the entrance as the wooden frames signaled another entry. A significantly older man entered the room and greeted the group of students with an introduction. Your new teacher began to go over the semesters syllabus, your focus quickly shifting to look at the clouds reaching for the sun outside the classrooms window.

‘ _They look much bigger from down below..’_ You thought absently. The hairs on the back of your neck prickled as you felt someone staring at you. You turned your head to see that same pair of jade eyes that had been glaring at you continuing their assault. Your chin rested on your palm nonchalantly, matching his glare with your own. You crinkled your nose and stuck your tongue out at him, watching as his expression turned to that of shock, and then _-if even possible-_ more aggression. Your eyes flicked down to his pale lips, watching as he mouthed words to you.

 

 _‘After class.’_ How you had understood him was beyond you. You rolled your eyes again as you returned your focus back to the teacher in front of you.

 

_This was going to be a long class._


	3. Never Ending Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Dio? But more importantly, who is this jade eyed raven blazing into your life like Junkrats ultimate?

The monotone voice of your new teacher rang through your ears as he explained the schedule of your classes, his argyle wool sweater crinkling with every move. The sound of chalk on blackboard filled the room as he scribbled the class schedule followed by an explanation.

 

“Next you’ll have World History, followed by P.E. and Algebra, after lunch...” he continued dabbling on about your schedule as you absentmindedly began to stare out the window in thought. Your mind fell back on the recollection you had earlier at the class boards with Abby. How had you forgotten the voice that had accompanied your mothers death? Your thoughts whirled in your head. Your (y/c) orbs watched the clouds as they lined the city scape outside the window, reaching for the sun with deformed fingers. Your memories lit afire with the one phrase your mother screamed as her death fell upon her.

 

“Dio..”

 

Who was Dio? You thought. Your mother had mentioned him in passing as you had spent your years with her but every time you had asked about the subject she replied with a firm “When you’re older (y/n).” Your thoughts fell back to the hieroglyphs of Tutankhamen’s crypt. _‘_

 

 _The word Dio was part of her reading..’_ You thought. Your brows furrowed as you tried to concentrate on any memories holding that name. Nothing. There were no explanations that you could remember. You continued to ponder the hieroglyphs you read in a frenzy as she ushered you away, the name ‘Joestar’ rang through you. The older man with that same name flashed before your eyes, the memory of his Hamon comforting you when he told you of your mothers death.

 

_‘My daughter and grandson live there, they’ll be watching you to make sure you’re doing alright until I can fly over.’_

 

Your mind snapped as if a rubber band had, bringing all your realizations home with it’s painful recoil. ‘Joestar.’ The older gentleman that had been beside your bed as you woke was part of the prophecy your mother spoke of. The questions of fate began to entangle you as the teacher wrapped up his description. 

 

“If you have any questions on your schedule please feel free to speak to me after class.” He continued. You felt the hairs on the back of your neck prickle again, the familiar feeling of someone staring at you rearing it’s large raven head. You turned to look at the assumed culprit, his jade eyes matching the annoyed fury of your own. His earlier mouthed words echoed through your head.

 

 _‘After class.’_ He had said. You both held each other’s glare for a solid minute before you caved, huffing and turning back towards the board. You were so tired. The beginnings of a migraine began to form in your temple, last nights restless sleep had taken a toll on you. You had woken up countless times throughout the night in a cold sweat. Lingering traces of a dream you couldn’t remember dissipated as the feeling of terror remained to keep you up an hour at a time. Not to mention, your new mattress was unreasonably firm causing you to toss and turn on top of everything. Still, you were grateful. The Speedwagon Organization had been very generous in their hospitality, covering every expense you could think of and then some. _‘I’m very lucky Mom always thinks ahead.’_ You smiled, as you thought of all the times she had planned every detail of your travels. You had learned a lot from her. _‘Or rather..thought ahead.’_ You corrected yourself. The familiar grip of loss squeezed your heart painfully, reminding you that everything had changed in xuch a short amount of time. Your mother had passed, leaving you with the legacy of her knowledge and the teachings she had passed onto you. Still-

 

_You were **grateful.**_

 

The soft chiming of the class bell filled the room as it signaled the end of homeroom.

 

 _‘The first class of a new beginning.’_ You thought, trying to keep a positive attitude. You gathered your belongings as you leaned down to nestle them into your bag, soft strands of (y/c) hair blocking the sight of a towing form approaching you. You leaned back up as you finished putting away your supplies, expecting to see your friend excitedly jumping towards you ready for your next venture to another classroom. She stood there ironically quiet as she stared at something behind you timidly. Your (y/c) brows furrowed, turning your head to follow her gaze as your sights landed on the tall brooding form of no one other than _Jotaro Kujo._ Your expression fell at the sight of him, remembering the promise you had made to him earlier that morning of explaining the never ending lessons of Hamon. Your (y/c) irises stared into his own as he silently waited for you to ready yourself, a pang if guilt ringing through you.

 

But only slightly.

 

“Jotaro.” You said, standing up as you tried to straighten the bag on your shoulder. ~~Very unceremoniously~~. He watched you silently, his chin tipping down slightly as if to address your greeting. His head lifted back up to its original position, his raven lashes hooding his dark jade orbs as he stared down at you.

 

“Follow me.” He commanded, swiftly turning around and making his way past the desks and through the doorway. You turned around to look at your friend as she stared at the two of you wide eyed. You motioned your hand up to your face to form an apology, your face contorting in guilt.

 

“I’m sorry, I’ll meet you after first break okay?” You said hurriedly, pivoting on your heels to follow his towering form out of the wooden doorway.

 

Your smaller steps fell behind his long striding ones, struggling to keep pace as he rounded a corner. Up the stairs to the right, up another set, and another.

 

You huffed as you climbed your third flight of stairs at a frenzied pace, trying to keep up with his long strides. The sharp sound of a heavy door sounded above you as he exited the top flight, the rays of sunlight blinding you. He had opened the door to the rooftop, holding it open for you to exit after him. You cautiously followed, watching him as you passed up onto the roof deck.

 

For a moment, just a moment, your breath escaped you. The sky looked a little bit closer, the clouds playfully morphing into alien shapes as they tumbled in the high winds. A strong gust of fresh air whipped your hair around your face as you turned to face the brooding raven haired man behind you. You could have sworn his eyes widened for a second, but you brushed off the thought as you addressed him.

 

“So, Jotaro...” You said, tucking a few strands whipping along with the wind behind your ear. “You want to know about Hamon.” You stared. He hummed as he encouraged your explanation.

 

You turned to look at the new city scape, the height of the school rooftop giving you a beautiful view.

 

“It’s a form of martial arts. Much like Tai Chi.” You paused, briefly remembering the explanation you received as a child. “It harnesses the power of the sun through breathing techniques, and allows you to generate energy.” You turned around to face him, your gaze matching his own. Jade eyes watched you hungrily as you continued. “It can be used to heal or to do harm. There are many types of Hamon...” You paused, taking a closer look at him. A soft flicker of purple glitched around his body, armored shoulders and headpieces flashing in and out of your vision. You stared at him curiously as you continued. “Some..can have it take shape into a form and use it in a hidden realm.”

 

His eyes widened as if you had hit a nerve. He turned his head to the side, mumbling under his breath.

 

“Like a demon?” If you hadn’t been so close, you might have missed it. You laughed softly at his analogy.

 

“Old words have called it that, yes.” You laughed a little as you realized the reason for his curiosity. He had strong Hamon, the glimmer of the purple form earlier had given that away. You smiled as you realized he held the same curiosity you did when you first learned of the art.

 

“I can teach you if you’d like.” You said abruptly. Your own eyes widened as the words left your mouth. It was as if your heart took control of you before you had the moment to react. His gaze snapped to your own, watching at you with a hidden eagerness.

 

“Yare yare daze, if you insist.” His dark lashes fluttered closed as he tried to hide the excitement boiling in him. Large hands found their way into his pockets as he continued. “Let’s meet after school, I’ll take you to my house." He turned on his heel as he began to walk towards the door leading back into the building. He swiftly pulled the door open as he paused for a moment, leaving you standing alone in the middle of the schools rooftop.

 

“Meet me at the gates after classes end. We’ll take it from there.” The door slammed behind him as he walked back inside the stairwell, leaving you in a small state of shock.

 

_What had you just gotten yourself into?_   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> I haven’t really said much on here, but HEY~
> 
> This is a relatively new type of fic for me since I usually write shameless smut..but I love the characters of JJBA so much and I’d like to make this a lasting fic. So please, help me D:! 
> 
> If you have any ideas for the storyline, or you’d like to see anything please leave a comment. It’s honestly so immensely helpful and helps fuel my creativity. 
> 
> Also, I’d love to make you guys happy and credit you for your ideas :) 
> 
> Also, there will be smut later on. I can guarantee that as it’s my specialty >:L 
> 
> Just bare with me here. Lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥︎


	4. Rice Paper Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson of L-O-V-E
> 
> What is love? 
> 
> Baby don’t hurt me
> 
> Don’t hurt me no mo~
> 
> Your lunch conversation took an unexpected turn now, didn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to LaLaLarrisaLaLa & ArctictFox for your comments. Y’all made me so happy! Thanks for taking the time to comment :B

 

You stood alone on the rooftop as the events of the past few minutes registered in your mind. You were meeting Jotaro after class...to practice Hamon. Your hand flew up to your mouth in shock of your previous words. ‘What the hell did I just say?’ You had said them before you had a chance to think. Usually, with strangers, you weren’t like this. Friendly, but not go over to a boys house after the first day of meeting friendly. Yet somehow you felt comfortable around him. It was as if you had spent years by his side, which gave grounds to your earlier dismissal of his mad dog front when you healed his knee. It was like a part of you already knew how to naturally interact with him. Your friends words from this morning chimed in your head. “He doesn’t let anyone get close to him.” She had said. Yet here you were, with an open invitation to his house after school.

 

You continued to stand there perplexed, the soft chiming of the school bell grabbing your attention.

 

“Shit!” You shouted, not realizing the time that had passed. You would be late to your next class. ‘Seems like this might be a trend.’ You rolled your eyes at yourself.

 

You fished for your phone resting in your uniform pocket as you pulled up the directory for your schedule, scanning it for your next class.

 

World History - 3B

 

The screen of your phone was hard to read in the harsh sunlight, but you managed. You quickly shoved your phone back into your pocket as you hurried back through the rooftop entrance.

 

~~~

 

The sound of the wooden class doors signaled your late arrival, all eyes turning to stare at you. Your friend Abbys big blues and a pair of smug jade orbs particularly standing out. You bowed slightly, silently fuming as you apologized for your late arrival while hurriedly making your way to your desk. You quickly sorted out your things and situated yourself as the teacher cleared her throat and continued with the beginning of her lesson.

 

“We’re going to be discussing one of the earliest prosperous civilizations of humanity first.” She chimed, now happy to have all of her students in attendance. “Now who can tell me who that was?” She paused, looking back on the class of older teens. Your eyes also grazed the room, but no one was responding. You kept your hand down, attempting to fit in otherwise you might be labeled as a know-it-all.

 

She scribbled the name you already knew was coming on the board.

 

“Ancient Egypt!” She chimed. “This civilization was one of the earliest to have a form of electricity, and built some of the largest pyramids and crypts known in our world.” She faced the classroom as she continued. “They had a form of writing called hieroglyphs, usually used on clay tablets for every day affairs, and on papyrus for formal recordings.” Her form faced the board again as she began to scribble a few Egyptian hieroglyphs onto the board.

 

“Now, can anyone decipher what this means?” She asked smugly, not expecting an answer. The small images on the board splayed out in a line of pictographs. A lion, vulture, water, and hand, followed by a folded cloth, Quail, and water. You tilted your head curiously, realizing she was trying to write Japan, but it was extremely vague. You raised your hand.

 

“Yes, (y/n)?” She said. You lowered your hand as you replied.

 

“That might mean land of the rising sun. However, you forgot the mouth, twisted flax, quail, and two reeds that represent the term ‘rising’ which would be included in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs.” You stated. There went the whole ‘laying low’ thing. You mentally shrugged. You saw the shock in her eyes before she could respond. Was knowing hieroglyphs not normal in kids your age? You hadn’t known since your mother had insisted homeschooling you your whole life.

 

“Y-yes. Thank you (y/n) for the explanation.” You could see her eye twitch from across the classroom. “However did you come to learn about hieroglyphs?” She finished. You paused, realizing the situation you were in. Maybe it wasn’t normal for people your age to know this language after all.

 

Probably not.

 

Your mother had been a particular person in her teachings. You took a deep breath, striding into the conversation with full confidence.

 

“My mother was an archeologist, I traveled with her across many continents while she taught me everything she knew.” You stated plainly. There was no reason to hide anything. You were proud of your mother, of your family. The name Zeppeli would persevere, whether it be in a classroom or anything else. You could see her form retreat slightly, acknowledging your words.

 

“Oh! Well, I didn’t realize we had a student so endowed with the knowledge of our history!” She chimed again, regaining her previous bubbly character. Her hands gave a crisp clap. “This is an excellent example for you students to follow!” She said in a song song voice. There was a collective groan that echoed through the class as the overall expectations were raised higher. You knew this wouldn’t work in your favor. You had seen enough Hollywood films to know the nerd gets bullied. Your previous migraine from this morning reared it’s ugly head again as a unison sigh of dismay raked through the students of your new class. You echoed that groan, glancing up as you saw your friend turn around and flash you a double thumbs up. You could see her moth motion the words ‘good job!’ excitedly. You smiled as your heart swelled. You weren’t alone. That was a comforting thought.

 

Class continued on, the teacher explaining the importance of the Nile to the Egyptian civilization. You sat absentmindedly listening as you stared at the sky scape outside the window, already familiar with everything being taught.

 

~~~

 

The bell rang throughout the classroom as your teacher was in the middle of her sentence explaining the Baghdad battery. She paused as if caught off guard. You chuckled softly, relating to her passion of ancient mysteries.

 

“That’s all for today’s class. Make sure to read chapter 3 in your text books for tomorrow’s lesson!” She finished. The noise of the classroom chatter mixed with her last words filled the small wooden room as everyone shuffled to gather their things for the next class. You turned to face your friend as she excitedly put her books and utensils away. She chatted about her lunch box as the two of you walked out the door. You tried to ignore the feeling of eyes on you as you exited the room towards your next class. 

 

~~~

 

The day seemed to fly by, your curiosity growing with every hour that passed. Before you knew it, you were sitting in conjoined desks with your friend as you both ate lunch. She was scrolling through her phone to pull up the pieces of driftwood she had told you about that morning.

 

“You just have to understand how rare these pieces are (y/n)” Her small nostrils flared proudly as you could see her swell with pride. The bright screen pivoted to face you, a photo of multiple flat pieces of driftwood splaying on the screen. She was right, you hadn’t ever seen pieces of driftwood like that. You leaned back after inspecting the photo, nodding as you agreed with her.

 

“I’ve never seen anything like them, how are they so flat?” You questioned. Her eyes sparkled as you could see the imaginary steam coming out of her nose in pride. “Well, you see it all depends on the type of tree and shape of the wood before it hits the ocean.” She continued to ramble on in absolute bliss as you gave her a nod here and there.

 

You were happy you made such a great friend in the small amount of time you had already been here. You smiled. Staying positive could bring small blessings of their own.

 

Your mind wondered to the tall brooding raven you had met that morning. You turned your head to look at his empty seat. He wasn’t in class for lunch, or the class before that..maybe he was in the infirmary for his knee? You absentmindedly chewed your lip as you thought of the events that happened this morning. His knee did look pretty bad, that wasn’t the usual wound you would get from falling down the steps. ‘It’s almost as if someone put a blade to it..’ (Y/c) orbs continued to stare at the empty seat as you felt the small beginnings of worry prick the outskirts of your thoughts. ‘Maybe I should have been nicer this morning...’ You doubted yourself. Your mothers death had taken a toll on your usually outgoing and friendly personality, as much as you hated to admit it. Your (h/c) lashes fluttered closed as you took a deep, even breath. You could feel Hamon flowing through you as you steadied your breathing. It’s healing energy laced your veins, softly lulling you into a content state. You opened your eyes to see your friends bright blue orbs staring at you curiously.

 

“(Y/n)?” She paused. “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable, but..what happened with Jotaro?” Her brows furrowed in worry. “You’ve been out of it since you came back from talking with him.” She watched you patiently as you chewed the thought of explaining everything to her. Hamon was like a sacred art, shared with candidates holding strong integrity, but not very well known. It wasn’t your casual topic of discussion over tea to put it plainly. You smiled softly. You trusted her completely.

 

“He wanted to know more about a technique I used on him this morning.” You explained. “It’s something that has been passed down through my family for generations. Its kind of like a super saiyan form of Tai Chi.” Her eyes brightened at the comparison.

 

“So you’re like a real life Goku?!” She squealed. You could see her metaphorically vibrate in excitement. “Oh boy, I knew you were special when I first saw you! I just knew it!” She positioned her hand proudly in a sideways ‘L’ shape under her chin as she nodded to herself. “So if you’re Goku that makes me your Gohan!” She chimed excitedly. You could feel the laugh bubbling in your gut, the sound chiming in the room as you erupted into laughter. A few eyes snapped towards your direction in curiosity. You both laughed purely at the comparison, erupting into more laughter again after you caught your breath.

 

“Y-yes, you can be my G-gohan.” You struggled to say through your laughter, wiping the beginnings of tears from your eyes as you tried to calm yourself. Your diaphragm gave protest, a small cramp forming in above your stomach.

 

“But yeah, that’s what he wanted to talk about. I’m going over to his house after school to show him the basics of it.” You said. That seemed to sober up your friend from her giggle fit quickly. She stared at you, wide eyed.

 

“Like a dat-“ she started. You quickly cut her off, snapping your hands to cover her mouth.

 

“Don’t you even say it!” You felt your cheeks grow warm. Yep...you were blushing. This wasn’t a date, there’s no way Jotaro would view you that way. Your mind tried to pound more logic into you. ‘He would never be interested in me, he made that quite clear this morning..’ You thought to yourself. You sighed as your hands retreated from Abby’s mouth.

 

“Look, that’ll never happen. Didn’t you see the way he acted towards me trying to help him this morning?” You sighed. “He’s just curious, it’s just a lesson.”

 

You looked back at your friend after a deep sigh. Her Cheshire Cat grin making your cheeks become more flushed than you had already thought possible.

 

“A lesson of L-O-V-E!” She squealed. You sighed. If this were an anime, you would have a giant sweat drop on your head right now. You rolled your eyes as you chuckled at her squeal of excitement.

 

“Jotaro, the tall dark and handsome ‘don’t-touch-me-woman’ Kujo is asking my sweet bean for a lesson” She whispered excitedly, wriggling her eyebrows. You sighed, finally giving up on convincing her otherwise. You nodded your head, giving a ‘yeah yeah’ as you both laughed, you quickly changed the topic.

 

The school bell chimed, signaling the end of your lunch. You both packed up your bentos as you began to situate your desks for the oncoming class.

 

~~~

 

It was the last class of the day, the teacher rambled on about the composition of Helium as you stared at the empty desk taking over your thoughts. ‘Weren’t we supposed to be meeting after class?’ You habitually chewed your lip as you worried about his well being. Was his knee okay? Did you not heal it enough to where he had to go to the hospital? The guilt of your incompetence during your mothers death grabbed hold of your heart like a parasite, growing off your worry for the tall raven. You told him he was basically healed except for the lingering threat of infection, were you overconfident? A jolt of pain ran through your lower lip as you bit it a little harder than usual. The pain seemed to bring you to your senses.

 

You paused, calming yourself. ‘There was no saving her. I did everything I could.’ The clutches of guilt loosened slightly as you brought yourself out of doubt with absolute resolution. You would persevere. Your mothers last words would not be said in vain. You sighed as the teachers words caught your attention. You distracted yourself on refreshing your lessons in chemistry, focusing on the scribbles the teacher drew out on the board.

 

~~~

 

 

3:00 pm

 

The bell rang on cue as the teacher finished up giving out the homework assignment. An echo of chairs scraping along the floor and papers shuffling filled the room as an alleviated sigh rolled through the students in class. The first day was over.

 

Everyone chatted and gathered their things, some heading to their clubs and others making their way to the lockers before heading home. You walked next to your friend in the hallway, happily chatting about this and that as you both made your way to the said lockers to grab your change of shoes.

 

Abby stood next to you patiently as you changed, watching you tap the tips of your shoes to right themselves.

 

“So..Jotaro wasn’t here the last few classes.” She said. You shrugged as you stood up to grab your bag.

 

“Yeah well, I guess we’ll just figure it out. His knee might still be hurt so he might need to rest.” You said. You both began to walk towards the school gates absentmindedly caught in conversation, oblivious to the hushed whispers around you. You were busy laughing at your brunette friends latest joke, as you watched her wide blue eyes stare towards the fast approaching school gates.

 

“(Y/n), guess who’s here!” She squealed under her breath in excitement. Your eyes followed her line of vision, landing on the tall figure leaning against the school gate. His jade eyes glared expectantly, as if he were annoyed you didn’t notice him sooner. The rest of the school had after all. You both continued to walk towards him, you tried to keep a straight face as your friends elbow jabs grew stronger with every step. You finally reached him, quickly brushing off your friend as she tried to teasingly poke you again with that pesky elbow.

 

His eyes had watched you intently the whole time, finally towering over you as you stood in front of him.

 

“Yade yade, took you long enough (y/n).” He said. He pushed himself off of the pillar he had been resting against, his broad form towering over the rest of the students passing by as he righted himself. “Let’s go.” He said, motioning you to follow him with his arm.

 

You paused for a moment before you felt the shove of your friends push.

 

“Go on! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Abby whispered. She laughed cheekily as you heard the mumbling of the word ‘date’ under her breath. You huffed, shaking your head as you threw a gesture of goodbye towards her with your retreat.

 

“Wish me luck!” You mouthed as you retreated. You turned around, trotting to catch up with his brisk pace.

 

‘I might need it..’ You thought, thinking about the brooding male leading you to your possible doom.

 

~~~

 

You kept up behind his long strides. The effort of your brisk pace reminding you of how out of shape you were. Being bedridden and depressed in the hospital for a week hadn’t done you any good. You usually were active, constantly adventuring with your mother as she dragged you along on her latest expeditions. However, you had the unusual habit of cooping yourself up as of late, trying to meditate and sometimes remaining stagnant in your sorrow. It was a delicate balance - keeping grief at bay, that is.

 

You huffed behind him, keeping your brisk walk as you followed his long strides. His attention seemed to have caught on that last huff (of many) as he slowed his pace, his large hands resting in delicately tailored pockets.

 

“Do you know Kakyoin?” He said out of the blue. You jumped at the sound of his deep voice, caught lost in thought.

 

“N-no. I’m new so I don’t know many students here...” you trailed off. He grunted in response.

 

“He’s a student here..he’s resting at my house. There was an-” he paused, as if trying to find the proper words.

“Incident..earlier that rendered him immobile.” He paused, hesitating on his next words. “But he’ll probably be unconscious or a while..” he continued.

 

You gave an affirming ‘hm.’ Your eyes watched his expression. Was that worry? You didn’t know this man, but you hoped he would be alright. You wondered what kind of person he was to have someone like Jotaro worry about him.

 

Large traditional Japanese mansions passed you by, your eyes curiously gazing at their landscapes. Ponds and multi-componented houses filling your vision.

 

You continued walking at your semi-brisk pace as you ran into something resembling a wall.

 

‘Oh it was Jotaro.’ You thought.

 

“This is my place.” He said, punching in a code as the gates opened obediently. Your eyes widened as you watched the them reveal an intricate Japanesegarden, surrounded by a large mansion consisting of multi-component rooms and buildings.

 

You tried to hide the shock in your voice. Your mother had never had a place to call her own. However, the rooms you had stayed in had never been lacking. Nonetheless, this was on a whole other level. You silently wondered if this would be a place you would have grown up in had your mom decided to settle down.

 

“Thank you for having me.” You said as you respectfully bowed. You followed

Jotaro through the entrance as you watched him remove his shoes, respectfully removing your own.

 

‘This is going to be interesting...’ You thought as you followed his broad back through the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of feel like I’m a little lost writing this, as I usually only write shameless smut. But I’m having a lot of fun exploring new territory :L I’m exited to get to the point where I can *shine* huehue 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked the chapter! Knowing others enjoy my work makes me write faster n longer chapters >:D


	5. Within these walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally find the answer to the forgotten voice accompanying your mothers death..along with some floof-monsters.

You followed Jotaro through the green courtyard, the splashing of the nearby pond filling the silence. Both of your footsteps sounded as if they were amplified by the lack of conversation.

 

‘It’s kind of nice.’ You thought. No needless chatter to talk about useless things. You could get used to this. Your mind had been distracted by other things lately after all.

 

His pace slowed as he reached the entryway, stopping to remove his shoes and put on house slippers. He slightly turned to face you as you were removing your own shoes.

 

“Hold on a moment, let me grab you some slippers.” He said before turning away to shuffle through a nearby closet. He turned around with a pair of extravagantly fluffy slippers. Your eyes widened in both excitement and amusement. The sight of his bulky brooding form holding a pair of over the top floof-monsters was near hysterical. Your cheeks puffed as you held in a laugh, his expression watching you curiously.

 

‘I get to wear those?!’ You thought distractedly as he approached you, quickly forgetting your previous chuckle. He casually set them down on the panel before you. You meekly bowed, offering a polite ‘thank you for having me’ as you eagerly slid your feet into the fluffy cocoons.‘I could definitely get used to this.’ You thought, relishing in the fluff surrounding your aching toes.

 

Jotaro exhaled as an amused look played across his expression. Was he laughing at you? You would never know. You coughed into your hand as you tried to distract him from your excitement regarding your new foot ware.

 

“S-so let’s - I mean we should get started on Hamon now, shouldn’t we?” You said nervously. Being a guest in a new house could wrack your nerves after all. He nodded as he turned to walk down the closest hall to the right, you quickly followed him to match his own pace. Your eyes watched his form as you followed him, his large shoulders dipping with every broad step. The bright panels of old Japanese rice paper doors whirled by you, their wooden lines fading into each other. You both kept a brisk pace, heading towards your destination as you passed by an open entryway. You quickly glanced over the three occupants sitting at a Japanese style table in the middle of the room as your view became clearer. There was an older blonde woman sitting across from a young Egyptian male and...was that Mr. Joestar?

 

Your (y/c) orbs locked onto his green ones, their surrounding lashes widening in shock.

 

“Oh my God!” He said in realization, standing up in astonishment from his previous sitting position. The two sitting behind him jumped in surprise at his exclamation.

 

“(Y/n)! You-you’re here?!” His fingers moved in an unnatural manner as his excitement grew. “I thought I’d have to make a few calls when I arrived-“ he laughed heartily, his hand moving to scratch the back of his head. “But here you are!” His eyes looked at Jotaro standing in front of you, the said raven looking at the two of you questioningly.

 

“Hello Mr. Joestar.” You said, bowing as you faced the three occupants of the room. “Thank you for arranging my living situations.” Your bow was deep. Your mother wasn’t light in her lessons of her home country’s etiquette. You knew how to express gratitude. You stood back up, righting yourself as a boisterous laugh escaped Mr. Joestar. He walked towards you, landing his hand on your shoulder as he grasped it firmly.

 

“(Y/n) my good girl, you’re too polite!” He smiled warmly. “It’s the least I could do after you mothers death.” Jotaros eyes snapped to you after that last statement.

 

“Come! This is my daughter Holly, and my dear friend Avdol.” The older blonde waved cheerfully before righting herself to walk over and give you a hug. Her warm arms squeezed you in an embrace similar to your mothers as the fragrance of her perfume filled your senses. You grasped her back tightly, relishing in her motherly affection. It didn’t occur to you how much you missed it until now.

 

“Oh my dear! It’s so lovely to meet you! Papa has told me so much about you and all of the Zeppeli family. Your mother was a dear friend, I’m so so sorry about everything that’s happened..” she trailed off. Her grasp loosened as she pulled back, gingerly squeezing your hands. “You’ll always be welcome here, don’t ever forget that!” She chimed, pulling away and returning to her previous spot around the table.

 

You nodded at her, quickly turning to greet Avdol. “It’s very nice to meet you.” You bowed. He reflected your greeting, offering a quick hello. Both of the Joestar men watched your interactions intently, the older of the two chuckling before he continued.

 

“Well well (y/n) here you are at my grandsons house already making friends!” He chuckled as his hand rested on his hip casually. “We were just talking about you actually, why don’t the two of you join us?” He said, a cheerful tone lining his words. You looked over to Jotaro for conformation. He stared at you, as if he had thought you were behind all this. Before either of you had a chance to reply, Joseph grabbed both of your shoulders and shoved you towards the table. The two of you found places around the square wooden frame. Joseph started to address everyone happily.

 

“Jotaro, my boy! This is (Y/n) Zeppeli!” He said cheerily. You smiled at his joy in your family name. “Her family has been beside ours for generations, dating back to your great-great grandfather.” He flashed a warm smile towards you. You flashed a small grin in return.

 

“Her mother was lost in an-“ he paused, scratching the scruff on his chin curiously. “-unusual..accident recently in Egypt. So she’ll be in our family’s care.” Your eyes widened, now making the realization.

 

“So you mean..Jotaro is a Joestar?” You asked, your frame leaning forward. Joseph’s eyes looked at you surprised, not realizing the name difference.

 

“Well of course!” He said.

 

“So..that means the hieroglyphs were right..” you mumbled. You thought of the encounter you had with Jotaro that morning, how could that possibly be by chance? Everyone at the table stared at you curiously. Your eyes snapped up to match with the pair of jade orbs gazing into your own. Jotaro was watching you intently from across the table. Joseph replied as he took on a questioning tone.

 

“What do you mean (y/n)?” You sighed. The painful details of your mothers demise were cutting through your memory like a fresh wound. You flinched as the flashback ran through you.

 

“We were in Tutankhamun's crypt..” You started, the sharp pangs of loss tugging at your words. You could feel your voice hitch as your eyes watered despite your attempt to appear calm. “There was a wall that described the Joestar family and the Zeppeli family against..” You wracked your memory of that fading light. Where you desperately read the hieroglyphs your mother fled from. You said the last word firmly. “Dio.”

 

A sharp gasp filled the room, including your new classmate. He turned his head to look at his grandfather grimly, the said older man giving a confirming nod. The raven huffed, his shoulders slumping.

 

“So this is the same ‘Dio’ responsible for Kakuyans possession?” Jotaro said. Your eyes snapped to him as he stared at the older man, their expressions filled with foreboding.

 

“I’m afraid so. The Zeppeli family is just as much involved with Dio as the Joestar family.” His arms crossed across his built chest. “I’m afraid she might be just as involved as the rest of us.” He continued. You watched the two of them desperately, your eyes bouncing between them. Your hands grasped your skirt firmly as you sat at the table.

 

“I’m sorry but-“ you paused, lost to the conversation. “Who is Dio?” Your grip on your skirt tightened as you continued. “Mom never really explained anything to me when she had the chance..” you trailed off. The three sitting in the room looked at you, a sense of pity filling their expressions. “S-she always told me ‘when you’re older’...but we didn’t really get the chance for that to happen.” You took a deep breath. “I want to know who this is.” You said with steadfast resolution.

 

There was a grim heaviness that overtook the room, everyone’s head seeming to dip lower. Joseph was the first to speak.

 

“Dio was the mortal enemy of our ancestor Jonathan Joestar. He was also the man who was responsible for your great grandfathers death..and your mothers as well.” Your heart sank into your stomach. Never in your right mind would you have imagined your mothers death would be a murder, held by an age old grudge. You felt the hot fat tears prickle along your lash line before you had the chance to stop them as he continued.

 

“We thought he was sealed away, but it seems he was resurrected recently.” Joseph pulled a Polaroid out of his pocket and placed it in the middle of the table. It depicted a man with a star on the back of his neck under cascading blonde hair surrounded by darkness. Jotaro spoke as the picture rested in the middle of the table, his deep voice startling you out of your frenzied thoughts.

 

“He’s also responsible for our classmate Kakuyan’s condition now.” His head lowered, the shadow from his cap hiding his eyes. “We were able to save him..but Dio is conniving and elusive.” You heard a distinct ‘tch’ leave his mouth. “Annoying bastard.” He finished.

 

You sat back, taking in all the new information. Your mother was murdered by Dio, her life cut short by a grudge she had no part of. You could feel the hot tears continue to spill from your eyes as they tickled your cheeks in an endless cycle. You hiccuped before continuing, reaching your hand up to rub away some of the liquid pooling at the tip of your chin.

 

“Mom was murdered?” Another hiccup wracked your body. “For something she didn’t even do?” You questioned desperately. You were sad, vengeful, and angry. All of the above.

 

You could feel the sadness in the room like a weighted blanket, the downcast eyes of the three sitting before you making it even more evident. Your shoulders shook as a sob escaped you, Holly’s hand reaching up to rub comforting circles along your back.

 

“M-mom was so kind to everyone, she wanted the world to see how wonderful their past was..” Your voice hitched, the gravity of her murder tearing down the walls of strength you had built in the past week. You were weak in this moment. “Why would anyone want to harm her? She was so-“ You hiccuped as another sob wracked your body, your shoulders jumping as your body convulsed involuntarily. Your shoulders shook as you finished your sentence. “Filled with love!” The dam you had built up broke loose, your cries ringing within the thin rice paper barriers lining the room. You had put off your tears in honor of her last words.

 

“Zeppelis don’t cry, they persevere!”

 

You were a mess. Trying to push back your sorrow as it overflowed like a bridge during a flash flood. Holly’s warm hand continued to rub soothing circles along your back, cooing soft words of comfort as she gave you the permission you needed to mourn your mothers death. You sat at the wooden table, surrounded by people you barely knew as you continued to cry. Your hands reached up, desperately trying to wipe your eyes of the never ending tears. Another sob wracked your body as you hiccuped into the warm summer air. Wet (Y/c) orbs glanced up across the table to see the jade eyes of Jotaro watching you with..was that affection? Empathy? The two emotions whirled within his eyes as he watched you fall apart across the wooden slab separating you. His eyes squeezed in silent pain, his gaze holding your own. For some reason, this brought you back to your senses. Your tears began to slow as your body calmed down with its hysterics.

 

You closed your eyes as you took a deep, shaky breath to even your breathing. The soft gold hue of Hamon surrounded you as you summoned its healing powers, attempting to calm yourself. The shadows of the other four occupants danced along the walls as your healing energy lit up the room. There was a silence that filled the air as everyone gave you a moment to gather yourself, waiting for you to open your eyes. You took another deep breath, you felt stronger this time. A strong determination welling within you.

 

“I want to avenge her.” You said as you opened your eyes, gazing into a pair of smoldering jade orbs across the table. Jotaro gave you a soft nod of respect. Joseph coughed into his hand delicately.

 

“Yes, we were just discussing the matter of finding him.” He stated matter of factly. “But the issue is, we don’t know where he is. So until we can find a clue, we’re stuck here.” A sigh of relief seemed to escape him as your crying ceased. “We need to train Jotaro in the art of Hamon and using his stand.” He paused, an amused smirk flashing across his face. “Or as he’d like to call it, his ‘demon’.” A mischievous chuckle escaped the older man as the raven snapped his head towards him, shooting him an annoyed glare. Your laugh joined the older males as Jotaro turned to flash you a bashful glare. Joseph straightened his collar, continuing his previous statement.

 

“To my understanding (y/n), your mother was an expert in Hamon-“ he paused, hesitant to bring her up after your earlier bout of sobbing. “Along with yourself...” he trailed off, watching your expression for any sign of tears. You watched him, no tears in sight. With the go ahead, he continued. “Would you mind teaching Jotaro how to master his stand using Hamon?” Your eyes flashed over to Jotaros, both of you sharing a chuckle like old friends with an inside joke. The rest of the occupants in the room looked at you curiously.

 

“Well, that’s actually what I’m here for.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to give another shoutout to the two commenters who have been following along with this story! This super long chapter was because I was inspired by you Q///Q THANK YOU! *you know who you are*
> 
> We’ve finally set the stage for some relationship development with our brooding quiet giant & I couldn’t be more excited. Let’s get started on that *ahem* tension now shall we? *wriggles eyebrows* 
> 
> Quick question: do you want the reader to accompany Jotaro and the gang along their journey to Egypt or develop a relationship with him beforehand and delve into another sequel leading into the later seasons? Comment and let me know!


	6. Star Shaped Cocoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you repeat things enough, they eventually lose their meaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shoutout to the peeps that KEEP ME GOIN YEEEAAAA!!! 
> 
> I pumped out this update because your comments and input honestly made me so happy and inspired me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart~ 
> 
> Lalalarissalala, V, JadeBoi, Pomp-a-dorable (Artictfox), Nina, and Kai!

Ch 6.Star Shaped Cocoons

 

“Well, that’s actually what I’m here for.”

 

There was a moment of silence in the room as everyone held a pause of confusion. You hid a chuckle as you continued.

 

“Jotaro already found me this morning after I healed his knee.” You dusted off your skirt casually as your puffy eyes lifted to gaze at Joseph and Avdol. “He fell down the shrine steps along my way to school this morning, and I healed him using Hamon.” Your eyes lifted to look at Jotaro. He nodded, acknowledging your statement.

 

“After (y/n) healed me-“ he paused, his eyes glancing towards you. “She offered to teach me about her technique.” He stated, a smug smirk playing across his face. Joseph laughed heartily, slapping his grandsons shoulder.

 

“Well! That answers that question doesn’t it?” He said, chuckling towards no one in particular. He grabbed Jotaros shoulder, shoving him away as he stood up. His tall form loomed above the occupants of the room as he stood, your own frame quickly following. The older man flashed a grin from his lowered position as he continued.

 

“Why don’t you two get started then?” He said, the rest of the room nodding in agreement.

 

You bowed, offering a ‘thank you for having me’ as the two of you quickly left the room. Holly chimed a brief ‘have fun honey!’ as you both started to walk along the open Japanese style hallway. You smiled, a prick of envy stinging you for a short moment. You missed your Mom.

 

You sighed as you kept up with the taller man’s long strides, his pace slowing as he stopped to slide open a door along the wood and rice paper panels. You followed behind him as you both entered what seemed to be a Jotaros bedroom. Your eyes scanned the walls, noticing the pictures displaying various ocean life. You hummed to yourself, slightly caught off guard at his interest. (Y/c) orbs spotted an American style bed towards the back left of the room. You smiled excitedly, it’d been so long since you’d seen one. You made a beeline straight towards the bed, twirling to plop down and happily look towards Jotaro. You held his gaze before looking off towards the marine paintings lining the wall, the soft plush of the mattress bounced as you happily wiggled your hips in excitement. You lifted your arms up to heavily plop the rest of your body back onto the bed.

 

Jade eyes widened as they watched you fall back into their bed, your skirt innocently hitching up ever-so-slightly as more of your (s/c) thighs were exposed. A warm blush painted his high cheekbones as he quickly turned away, his broad hand reaching up to cover his face.

 

The mattress cradled your relaxing back as you let out a content sigh. ‘Gee, I didn’t take him as a soft mattress kinda guy.’ You thought to yourself, a small chuckle escaping you.

 

A distinct ‘tch’ followed by a mumbled ‘annoying woman’ brought you back from your thoughts, your eyes widening in embarrassment as you quickly sat up. (Y/c) orbs snapped to the tall male still lingering by the doorway, his hand hiding his face. You quickly gave a brief apology, not realizing how caught up in the idea of an American bed you had been.

 

“Sorry about that, it’s been a while since I’ve seen something other than a hospital bed or a futon. I guess I might have gotten a little carried away...” you trailed off as your hand scratched the back of your head, your cheeks warming in mild embarrassment. Jotaro turned back to face you as his hand fell back to rest in his pocket. He gave a nod, his hat dipping to cover his eyes for a moment before they were back on you again. You brought a closed fist to your mouth, clearing your throat before flashing a bright grin as your hand patted the plush mattress beside you.

 

“Well come on now, let’s get started.” You smiled again, warmer this time. The tall raven watched you hesitantly before exhaling an annoyed sigh, slowly making his way to the bed to sit down at the very end.

 

Far away from you.

 

You rolled your eyes obviously, however Jotaro was stiffly glaring at the wall straight ahead so it went unnoticed. ‘Oy vey, this is going to be a lot harder than I imagined..’ You thought, chewing your lip in annoyance. The mattress shifted as you began to crawl over to him, righting yourself to sit on the bed close to his tense form. His broad shoulders stiffened at the movement bouncing through the mattress as his eyes snapped to watch you in surprise. A few (h/c) strands hid your face from the man next to you before you gently reached up to push them behind your ear after situating yourself. (Y/c) orbs glanced up to meet Jotaros, his sights quickly shifting to look into your own eyes again. You could have sworn you caught him looking at your lips, but you weren’t sure.

 

‘Probably not.’ You thought, trying to keep yourself sane as your thighs lightly grazed the toned ones sitting next to you. Your hand fell back down to your lap, your vision of your newly found ‘pupil’ now clear.

 

“So first lesson of Hamon-“ you raised your hand to motion a pointed finger. “-is breathing. In order to not only generate, but maintain the energy, you need to keep a steady breath.” You paused, glancing down at his hands mischievously as you cooked up a plot to get back at his earlier action of causing your tardiness to class. You gently grasped is left hand within your own, lifting it towards your chest.

 

A sharp jerk halted your actions as he glared at you menacingly. If looks could kill, you’d be dead on the spot. Both of your hands paused as they were elevated between you, the counterparts jade orbs sending you daggers.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” He growled. It was a warning. You slightly jumped at the tone of his voice, pausing your actions to respond to him.

 

“Well I was going to let you feel the energy generated behind my breathing technique but...” you paused, looking to the side. “If you don’t want to learn, that’s alright too.” You sighed, blinking your eyes innocently. There was a pregnant pause, his gaze shifted as he stoically thought about the action. Finally relaxing, he huffed.

 

“Go on.” His voice barreled into the wooden room. You smiled cheekily, continuing your path of resting his hand on your chest, over your heart. You watched his expression as his hand rested right above your mounds oh-so-temptingly. His eyes shifted away as a soft blush dusted his sculpted cheekbones. A softer, but still distinct ‘tch’ left his mouth as he avoided eye contact. You inwardly chuckled, relishing in your small victory. ‘Serves you right! Ha! Get wrecked Jotaro!’ Your inner persona did an impressive victory dance.

 

His grip relaxed slightly after a moment of resting his hand on you, your eyes closing as you finally decided to get down to business. This was a lesson after all, and as much as you relished in teasing the brooding man, Hamon was a Zeppeli legacy. You would not disgrace it as an expert.

 

You took deep, even breaths, summoning the healing energy as it welled from deep within you. It reminded you of the times you had spent with your mother. Her cheesy jokes that made you laugh and cringe at the same time. The moments of her guiding you through a new lesson with a delicate lead, as a mother did. Her love and affection never ending.

 

You continued to take deep breaths as the glow of Hamon began to paint the room with dancing shadows unseen to the normal human eye. The warmth flowed through you, pulsing from your chest and filling your limbs with never ending vitality. You continued to fall into the flow of energy, all of the pleasant thoughts of your youth flashing through your eyes. It took a great deal of concentration to act in the material world while keeping your content state. You took a deep breath, surfacing from the lake of memories that was your own personal Hamon. Your eyes snapped open to stare into the Jade ones watching you intently, his grip slightly flinching in surprise at the action.

 

“Hamon is about harmony.” You said as you exhaled another deep breath, keeping your focus. “The strongest Hamon is held by keeping a calm and positive mind, and reflecting that out into the world.” You took another deep breath as your body grew even brighter with the energy flowing within you. “If you disrupt that, the flow stops.” Your breath continued with its steady flow. “Let me show you what happens when you disrupt your mentality and breathing..”

 

You thought of your last moments with your mother. Her still warm hand hanging limply within your own strong, yet desperate grip. You thought of waking up in a hospital, strung with multiple IVs and medical equipment as you heard the validation of your mothers death from a stranger.

 

Your breathing became erratic, losing its flow along with the defined shapes of dancing shadows along the walls.

 

The week you spent cooped up in your new apartment, entirely alone, as you shamefully succumbed to the tears and sobs of grief. You thought of how your heart mourns for your mother and the only life you ever knew. Lastly, you thought of the moment your mother taught you this same lesson.

 

Jotaros hand snapped back as if it had been stung, the shock of the final Hamon memory quickly souring caused his usual stoic front to drop. He stared at you as you opened your eyes, fat tears lining your thick (y/c) lashes. You had done this for a reason. It was a hard lesson. Holding someone’s heart while their Hamon turned was probably one of the top three traumatic moments you had experienced. You spotted a sad smile as you understood what he was going through, the memory he saw of your own experience with your mother surfacing.

 

~~~

 

“But mom, why do I have to touch your chest?” You whined. Your tiny nose crinkled in discomfort. “It’s weird!”

 

Your mother laughed heartily at you, adoration filling her expression.

 

“My love, it’s about time you learned of the good AND!” She emphasized the last word with a pointed finger. “The bad!” She smiled mischievously as she began to tickle you, your childish squeals of laughter filling the room. She sighed contently after torturing you for a horrid 2 minutes, quickly lifting your gasping body onto her lap. You took a few more small -yet very deep for you- breaths as your six year old self gazed up at her sad smile. She watched you with a sense of melancholy. An exasperated sigh, only known to parents, left her lips. It exhaled the intermingling of both exhaustion and affection as she lovingly stared down at your eager gaze.

 

“My love, I want you to remember this and carry it with you through life.” She paused, her eyes looking off into the distance as she squeezed your small body.

 

“Hamon is about harmony.” She said mater of factly. “Harmony, is accepting the things that happen daily and unexpectedly. It’s about keeping a leveled mind in the chaos of life.” Her arms wrapped around you snugly, pulling you closer into her own body.

 

“I’m going to teach you a secret, okay?” She smiled down at you brightly as your childish eyes sparkled in excitement within the walls of your hotel room. You bounced eagerly on her knee as her grip held you in place.

 

“Okay okay!! I promise I’ll keep it!” You said desperately offering your pinky finger up in a child’s contract. She reached out and grasped it with her own firmly, shaking it to seal the deal.

 

“Alright, don’t ever forget it okay?” She chimed. You nodded eagerly.

 

“Bad things happen my love..” she smiled as her eyes lifted away from your own. “But if you repeat something over and over enough it loses its meaning.” She looked down at you, a playful grin on her face. “Per example-“ Her hand raised again to tap your nose on every word. “Homework, homework, homework, homework, homeWORK!” You laughed playfully as you shook your head from her tickling notions. She rested her arms around you again in a tight grasp.

 

“See? It’s nothing.” She said softly as she nuzzled her face into your hair. Your eyes blinked in childish wonder at her words. She was right.

 

“Our lives are the same way, if you watch the sunset enough times, it just becomes 6pm.” Her grip tightened before she pulled back from you, repositioning your hand over her chest again firmly. Her eyes softened as she looked into your younger, innocent ones with overflowing affection.

 

“It’s important to stay positive and calm even if you’re so very sad...” she trailed off, as if she was hesitating. Her amber eyes snapped back towards you as her golden locks fell to surround your two forms. Her resolution returning.

 

“So don’t forget that with what I’m about to show you, okay love?” She said sternly. You paused, the emotion of fear engulfing your small form. However, the strength of your mother holding you gave your small mentality perseverance. You gazed into her own eyes, nodding with a childish bravery. “Okay mommy.”

 

She smiled sadly, closing her eyes as she summoned her Hamon. The warm hum of her energy flowed within you from your hand on her chest, the visions of her earlier childhood flashing before your eyes. Catching a tadpole for the first time. Using her toothbrush to uncover questionable rocks in her childhood vineyard with her friends.

 

The memory of meeting your father for the first time, and how her heart swelled. The flashbacks of innocent affections flashed through you as your small heart welled with hope. Your mother chuckled as you happily bounced on her knee.

 

“Now remember what I told you (y/n), make sure to try and keep calm..” she trailed off. Her shoulders fell into themselves as you sat in her lap, a sharp jolt of pain running through your arm as the energy swiftly shifted. You desperately tried to yank your small hand away, but her firm grip kept the connection intact. “..bare with me love” she said, her voice trembling painfully.

 

Your fathers face flashed within your eyes, his bright and encouraging smile making your childhood stomach do nervous flip flops. The tall slabs of rock stood behind his shining expression proudly. Your eyes followed him as scenes of his exited smile filled your vision with a new discovery, his hand tugging yours towards another ancient ground.

 

Your eyes looked up from your own brush excavating a pot to see his concentrated expression focused on a mound of dirt. Your small heart filled with foreign affection.

 

The memory shifted, one of the tall slabs of rock from the scene of before now crushing his upper torso and legs. Your adult hands grasped his own waning ones as he pleaded for you to leave.

 

For you to take care of (y/n).

 

The vision of your mothers memory clouded with tears as your father said his last words, a bright red painting his lips.

 

“I love you Leah..” His words struggled to leave him.

 

“I love you. I love you I love you. I-“ his breath hitched as another cough escaped him, ceasing his words of affection. Your vision clouded further as you felt your mothers throat tighten.

 

“love you..” You heard your mothers voice finish his words as her sorrow welled within your young heart. Your small body sobbed as you desperately climbed into her strong arms surrounding you.

 

“I love you too!” You wailed, your small body grasping at her larger one. “Daddy, I love you too!” You said desperately, lost to the lesson. “Don’t go Daddy..” Your small body shook on your mothers lap as you sobbed. Your mother took a deep, even breath, her voice hitching.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay my love.” She grasped you firmly, rocking your small quivering body with her own larger one. “Look, we’re alright!” She pulled back, cupping your wet cheeks to look at you as her thumbs gently wiped away the tears from your chubby cheeks. “He loved you too.” She smiled into your hair as she grasped you tightly in that empty hotel room. “Oh so very much my darling.” Her face nuzzled into your hair even more firmly, as if she were desperately seeking comfort in you as well.

 

She pulled back, her eyes red with tears. “I’m sorry, I know this is hard, but it’s a lesson you need to learn.” She choked, quickly grasping you firmly into her form again.

 

She sighed, her breath hitching slightly.

 

“If you repeat something often enough, it becomes meaningless..” she pulled away, her eyes looking at you as fat tears lined her lashes. Her eyes swirled with the notions of shame and determination as she stared down at your innocent ones.

 

“If you say something often enough it looses its meaning..and that brings harmony my love.” She said in a whisper, grasping your tiny form.

 

“Harmony is Hamon.” She whispered into your (y/c) hair. “Harmony is accepting the things we cannot change.” Her voice hitched as she continued to soothe the two of you, rocking your forms as she gently cooed soothing words into your hair.

 

~~~

 

You took a deep breath, exhaling your sorrows with the wind escaping your lungs. Water continued to fill (y/c) orbs as they glanced at Jotaro. His eyes stared at you in shock. You knew he had seen everything, just as you had when your mother originally gave you the same lesson. His stoic expression halted its return as his jade eyes filled with empathy. There was a long silence in the room after his hand retreated from your chest, the recollection of your generational loss lingering within the two of you.

 

Jotaro uncharacteristically wrapped his left arm around you in a firm hold, his gaze not meeting yours as you felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. You both sat there for a moment in astonishment, as your body rested snugly beside his own.

 

It felt kind of..nice.

 

“It’ll be okay.” He said, as he firmly pressed your form into his side. You blushed, questioning the process of the lesson.

 

This wasn’t anything like you imagined it would be. You were supposed to be the one doing the comforting...right?

 

Your breath hitched as you sighed in the embrace, relishing in the human contact. Your arms lifted to wrap around Jotaros side as he continued to try and comfort you with an awkward side hug.

 

You paused for a moment, thinking about your situation.

 

Jotaro was comforting you.

 

Jotaro.

 

The world almost burned down to the ground that day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay, so let me just establish something after pumping out this chapter. My mom’s not dead, however I truly feel for anyone who has gone through that. I’m so sorry. I hope the positivity I try to keep in the mc helps in some way. I received a few DMs about this and I just want you to know I relate in a different way, but the message is the same. Keep at it. 
> 
> Keeping positive, and staying strong are things I really believe are important no matter the person or circumstances. I truly hope I can communicate that through this story. 
> 
> It changes your whole life. Positivity is strength. 
> 
> If you’re wondering where I got some of the inspiration for the flashback, make sure to check out the song that I listened to on repeat on SoundCloud. 
> 
> Over and over - ammit 
> 
> It was originally a poem by Phil Kaye called Repition. It’s on YouTube and it makes you feel things. 
> 
> Please let me know if you got the feels! Bc I kinda cried writing this ヽ(´ー｀)ﾉ


	7. Violet Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet the Joestar family as you establish the daily training with your favorite Raven. 
> 
> Also, the world almost burns to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my babes for the continued support <3 Much love~ Y'all drive me to continue the story
> 
> Bae squad: LaLaLarrisaLaLa, Pomp-a-dorable (ArctictFox), Nina, Kai, MrsKujo, Winksblue, DinoDad

_**Last time**.._  
  
Your breath hitched as you relaxed in the embrace, relishing in the human contact. Your arms lifted to wrap around Jotaros side as he continued to try and comfort you with an awkward side hug.  
  
You paused for a moment, thinking about your situation.  
  
Jotaro was comforting you.  
  
Jotaro.  
  
The world almost burned down to the ground that day.  
  
~~~  
  
Jotaros hand held its firm grip around your shoulder, pressing your form into his own towering one. Somehow, it felt comforting. The soft pressure of his arm over your shoulders, his side pressed flush with your own as if he were afraid you would disappear at any moment. You felt safe for the first time in a long time. His chest expand as he inhaled while you two awkwardly embraced each other in his quiet bedroom.  
  
“Your Parents...” he trailed off hesitantly, knowing he was touching sensitive territory after your shared recollection through Hamon. “They both died-“ His dark brows furrowed. “the same way..” he trailed off. A heavy silence filled the air as you heard his words, taking a moment to gather your frenzied emotions and shove them all into the tightly locked box that was your heart.  
  
You had to preserver somehow, you were a Zeppeli. You were strong.  
  
You took a deep breath, nodding your head before you leaned it into the nook between his arm and shoulder.  
  
“I’ve thought about that..” you trailed off, closing your eyes as you kept hold of your calm facade. “I..I haven’t told anyone about this yet.” You paused, your eyes opening to stare blankly at the intricate painting of a jellyfish hanging on the wall opposing you. You took a shaky breath.  
  
“During the last moments in the crypt, after mom..” You paused, pushing down the lump in your throat. “..left, she screamed the name ‘Dio.’ When that happened I heard a voice in the cave.” Your brows furrowed.  
  
“But it wasn’t like it was present- it was like an echo. Muttering the words ‘Drat, just one Zeppeli!’” Your fists clenched the fabric of your skirt tightly as you remembered the sorrow and then rage that accompanied your mothers murder. You felt hot tears threaten to spill from your tightly clenching lashes, despite your best efforts. Then, suddenly, like a warm wave of comfort, another squeeze pressed you closer to the man sitting stoically beside you in the bedroom. Your eyes snapped open, looking away from the painting of the jellyfish you had been previously staring at blankly, only to watch his determined expression looking into the distance. You felt a soft hum vibrate within his chest as he acknowledged your words.  
  
“We will avenge them.” There was a firm resolution in his tone that comforted the sorrow feeding off your mothers death. The barbed wires of anger and regret strangling your heart loosened ever so slightly, their parasitic hold falling away as Jotaros words reached you. His empathy gave you renewed strength as you quickly raised your hand to wipe away the beginnings of tears. You felt lighter, but only slightly.  
  
You could work with slightly.  
  
You gave a nasally laugh as you jabbed him with your elbow, trying to lighten mood as you quickly brought yourself back out of the dark place you both had been in your memories. There were more important things to do.  
  
“Well, we have to get you trained first, don’t we?” You lifted your head to flash him a cheesy grin as his eyes glanced questioningly down towards you.  
  
You could have sworn he gave a sigh of relief.  
  
~~~  
  
The two of you stood in the old style Japanese garden of Jotaro’s house, practicing breathing techniques as you both motioned through beginners Tai Chi movements. The sun sank towards the horizon as it painted the scene a warm orange, the colors of the sky dancing playfully along the surface of the pond lining the edge of the garden.  
  
You exhaled, circling your arms around your torso as you motioned the form of the moon. It was the most basic form, the push and the pull of the waves, similar to the push and pull of air in the lungs. The two of you formed synchronized movements on the green and moss covered landing. Your arms reached the top arc of your form as you snuck a glance back towards Jotaro, his expression firm and focused on the immediate task. You continued to watch him as you both went through the repetitive movements of the moon, curiously noticing the flickering shadow of a broad lavender form encompassing him. You paused. The recollection of your mothers words ‘stand’ and the twin hieroglyphs plagued you with curiosity. _‘Could Jotaro be the Joestar mentioned in the prophecy..?’_ You wondered.  
  
Jotaro was continuing his notions as you discreetly picked up a small pebble lining the pond next to you. You watched the form shadowing him as he continued the exercises. With lightening speed, you launched the pebble towards him as his built arms came down from their rotation.  
  
The shadowing form manifested solidly, barreling a victorious yell as it punched the pebble out of eyesight. Your jaw was slack as you watched the violet being flicker and retreat back into Jotaro. Jade eyes snapped towards your own widening (y/c) ones in shock.  
  
“Jotaro!” You replied, the ~~excitement~~ surprise in your voice apparent. “Do you know what you just did?” You asked questioningly.  
  
You could see his jade orbs widen in panic at your realization. His form tensed, foreign to the manifestation that had just appeared. His movements immediately stopped as he forcefully shoved his hands into his pockets, his shoulders caving in as his well hidden insecurity became obvious to everyone but him.  
  
“The old man calls it a ‘Stand’” He scoffed. “..but I call it a demon.” His brows furrowed as his expression darkened. You watched him for a moment, taking in his ashamed manor.  
  
Your cheeks puffed out before you could stop yourself from erupting into a full blown laugh. Your eyes crinkled in joy as you playfully moved closer to slap his broad shoulders.  
  
“A demon?” You reached your hand up to your lashes, wiping a tear from your eyes. Your body shook more as you tried to contain your giggles, your tall friend glaring down at you annoyed. You gasped before catching your breath, quickly straightening your posture as you composed yourself.  
  
Your hand raised to your mouth as you cleared your throat loudly, only to fall into the open palm universal signal of ‘calm down’ as you attempted to sooth his death glare pointed in your direction. You lifted your eyes to look up at him, his own turning to look away, trying to hide his dejected expression. You stifled another laugh as you could see him trying to hide his pout in the most manly way possible. _‘How adorable.’_ You thought. _‘Wait, did I just call him adorable?’_ You shook your head, trying to clear the mumbo-jumbo that grouped the term _‘adorable’_ and _‘Jotaro’_ together. You’d never tell him you associated him and the word ‘adorable’ though, that’d be a death sentence if there was one. You sighed as a smile graced your lips.  
  
“Jotaro, your stand isn’t a demon.” His head turned towards you as jade eyes watched you intently. “If anything, it’s like a guardian angel.” You paused, your eyes looking to the side mischievously as you continued. “Although, that strength is a little..” you lifted your hands up to motion quotations. “Demonic.” Your eyes crinkled slightly as you teased him, his own lips quirking up in a tiny smirk.  
  
_‘Small victories.’_ You thought, mentally patting yourself on the back. You lowered your hands, the slight feeling of success resting snugly in your pocket.  
  
“Well!” You started. “Let’s try that again. Remember the feeling when your stand manifests.” The excitement of being able to throw things at your giant companion made your eagerness a little too...obvious. You still hadn’t forgotten how rude he had been when you were healing his knee, or how he made you late to school, late to class, and how late you would get home to your not-yet-broken-in futon... Jotaro watched you hesitantly as you flashed a manic grin while picking up a rather large ‘pebble.’ You could have sworn he slightly flinched when you snapped your head towards him. You could admit it ~~positively~~ might have given you a small amount of satisfaction.  
  
“Ready?” You asked. His head nodded as he turned to face you, pulling his hands out of his pockets to rest along his side. You drew your hand back as you gathered Hamon into your arm, releasing the energy in a plus ultra throw. The ‘pebble’ flew towards him as his expression darkened, the violet form manifested as it gave a victory yell in its deflection of the ‘pebble.’  
  
The sad excuse of a rock glinted as it flew into the horizon. The two of you watched in awe as it flew out of eyesight.  
  
“Incredible..” You said under your breath. Your head snapped back to the raven, a fire burning in your eyes.  
  
“Again!” You shouted, quickly leaning down to grab another ‘pebble.’  
  
~~~  
  
_Jotaros POV_  
  
“Yare yare, you-“ Jotaro chuckled deeply before he was cut off by the familiar feeling of his stand manifesting. His eyes snapped open to see another rather large ‘pebble’ flying straight towards him. A third barreling yell echoed through the garden as it was also deflected, shooting out into the horizon. Jade eyes snapped towards (y/n), watching in shock as a manic grin formed on her face. His expression darkened as he sighed, what would he ever do with this insane woman? His single curl bounced as he shook his head.  
  
Hell if he knew.  
  
The tall raven gave a distinct ‘tch’ as he scoffed, turning to face the (h/c) as he came out of his thoughts.  
  
“Is this really an effective method of trai-“ His eyes widened again in slight panic as he was cut off by another _rather large_ rock hurdling towards him at lightening speed. The familiar bubbling of power welled within him as his stand manifested to launch its studded fist towards the oncoming object with another yell for the fourth time. A loud crack rang through the green courtyard as his stand deflected the rock out into the sunset. His Jade eyes glared at the small girl standing before him, sporting a rather unnerving grin.  
  
“(Y/n).” He growled. It was a warning, and she knew it by the slight flinch in her shoulders. Her name hung in the air for a moment before she seemed to gather herself. Jotaro glared at her as she reached an arm up to scratch the back of her head before shrugging ~~not so~~ innocently.  
  
“Ahhhhh..haha! Sorry about that! Training just gets me so uh...pumped!” She sheepishly laughed before awkwardly giving a thumbs up, trying to smooth over her previous transgressions.  
  
A long silence followed, her thumbs slightly doing a wiggle dance as she tried to lighten the mood after about 30 seconds of eye daggers. She gave a big sigh as jade orbs continued to glare her down. Jotaro watched as her shoulders slumped in defeat, her manner returning to its usual state. He continued to watch her, a slight feeling of amusement tickling the deeper part of him. His raven lashes fluttered closed as he hid his chuckle with a grunt.  
  
_‘Kind of adorable.’_ He thought absently, before realizing his train of thought. His eyes snapped open as he quickly dismissed the notion. She was here to teach him, and nothing more. He had no interest in women, the annoying and loud creatures they were. His large hands shoved themselves back into his pockets as he begrudgingly turned to focus on a rogue tree lining the fence. _‘There’s no way this airhead could be adorable-‘_ He thought -rationally- of course. _‘Women aren’t adorable, jellyfish, dolphins_ and _otters are adorable.’_ He scoffed again, his hands clenching in his school trousers as he unwillingly snuck a glance in (y/n)’s direction. Jade orbs widened slightly as her (y/c) eyes matched his own with a curious expression, her almond eyes waiting for him to say something. His face snapped away again, his expression returning to glare frustrated daggers at that poor lone tree.  
  
‘Tch.’ He clicked his tongue in resentment as his gaze continued to glare down to innocent foilage lining to pond. _‘She..kind of looks like an otter when she stares like that.’_ He thought. His right hand jerked out of his pocket before it found its resting place, covering his quickly blushing high cheekbones.  
  
_‘Cute..’_  
  
~~~  
  
_Readers POV_   
  
You watched the brooding raven, the slight prick of guilt tickling your subconscious as he continued to turn his back towards you. Had you taken it too far?  
  
You were used to this kind of training, your mother had always found some sort of way to tease you while teaching you. That was all you really known, and to your opinion, it made things more...human. Not like the boring dabble of lectures that was school. You scoffed to yourself. _‘Who really genuinely learns anything by that_ anyways _?’_ A heavy sigh escaped you as the remaining flicker of the suns rays danced on the ponds surface beside you. Your eyes watched the alternating colors as the water rippled from the movements of the koi fish breaching the surface from below. You steadied your thoughts, determining a resolution.  
  
So what if your teaching style was different? You would find a way to bridge the gap, you would find a way to succeed and make the best of this. Your posture straightened as a feeling of positivity bubbled through you.  
  
“Okay, so let’s recap.” You said brightly. “Do you think you can summon your stand on command now?” You watched the brooding raven as he continued to cover his face with his hands, a long silence following before he sighed and turned to face you.  
  
“Yare yare daze.” He scoffed before closing his eyes and lowering his head. The courtyard was quiet for a moment before a violet form flickered behind him, quickly becoming more solid with every passing second.  
  
(Y/c) orbs widened as you stared at the built form hovering behind Jotaro. The bright green eyes of the stand matched your stare with its own intently, watching as your expression morphed into awe. Your gaze broke away from the staring contest, trailing down to look at its exposed and extremely defined pectoral muscles. A loud gulp rang in your ears as you felt your face flush a bright pink.  
  
_‘Is that an_ eight pack _?’_ You wondered as your eyes looked back up to the stands own. The being smiled playfully as it caught you ogling, flashing a quick wink before returning to its stoic expression.  
  
“Ah!” You jumped in surprise, your hands flying up to cover your beet red face.  
  
“I-I think that’s enough for today.” You said quickly, hiding your expression behind your hands. A deep chuckle came from the tall man standing in front of you, causing you to jump yet again in surprise. You lowered your hands slightly to peek at Jotaro, your eyes widening at the sight.  
  
He was laughing, but more importantly, he was smiling. Your hands lowered as your earlier embarrassment was quickly forgotten. This was a rare occasion, you would bet all your eggs on that.  
  
And you loved your eggs, to put it lightly.  
  
The raven quieted, his expression turning back to its usual stoic stance before he focused on you.  
  
“I’ll walk you home.”  
  
~~~  
  
The cool night air tickled your cheeks as you kept pace beside Jotaros long strides, small puffs of white clouds dissipated behind you as you both continued towards your new studio apartment. It was quiet.  
  
You really liked quiet.  
  
“Its the next left.” You said into the night air, the soft echoes of your footsteps ringing through the empty street. Jotaro gave a soft grunt, turning left alongside you. You both continued walking as you thought about his family and their goodbyes today. Mrs. Joestar and Joseph were so carefree, laughing and joking around as they happily sent you off with goodbyes and promises for a meeting tomorrow. You had just met them, yet they were so warm and welcoming, but Jotaro was just...not. You chewed your lip, thinking deeply on his cold demeanor.  
  
_‘Well, that’s not entirely true I guess.’_ A small voice in your head said. He had comforted you after you shared some of your most vulnerable moments with him. He shared your pain, he promised to avenge your parents who he had never officially met. A sharp pain ran through your mouth as you bit particularly hard, your shoulders jumping in surprise.  
  
You could see the tall mans gaze focus on you for a moment from the corner of your eye. He continued to watch you, giving you a once over before turning back to look at the road ahead.  
  
“What’s wrong?” He asked after a long pause.  
  
_‘See? Not so cold now huh?’_ The small voice in the back of your head chimed triumphantly. You smiled softly, a dry laugh escaping you.  
  
“Just thinking.” You said under your breath, a particularly large puff of white escaping your mouth with your words.  
  
“Hn.” It was short, but it was enough.  
  
_‘Maybe..maybe I had him pegged wrong.’_ You looked at him out of the corner of your eye, trying to hide your peeking gaze. His single curl bounced with every step, playfully tickling his high cheekbones. Somehow, this amused you to no ends. A soft giggle escaped you before your hand snapped up to cover your mouth. His eyes glanced towards you curiously as he continued to face the road.  
  
“What’s so funny?” He asked, a slight curiosity piquing his voice.  
  
“It’s funny..I thought you were pretty terrible to be honest.” Raven eyebrows furrowed as a glare began to manifest on the tall mans face.  
  
“But-“ you threw up your hands, palms facing him.  “I was wrong.” You finished. His glare thankfully retreated as a small smirk tugged at his lips.  
  
“Hn.” He chuckled. You smiled beside him, the silence of the night making your next statement that much more obvious.  
  
“You-“ It was a soft stutter, your nerves getting the best of you. “..you’re kind.” You said. The towering man beside you halted, hands still resting in his pockets as he turned his head towards you to watch you quietly. Your own steps fumbled as you awkwardly stopped to turn and face him. The straps of your school bag grunted in resistance as you squeezed them tightly before bowing deeply.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
There. You said it. The welling feeling of gratitude that had been building up in the past few hours poured out in those _two simple word_ s.  
  
You held your bow, fighting back the water gathering in your eyes.  
  
“Thank you..” you repeated, your voice shaking. “I-“ The words caught in your throat as you continued to look at the ground stubbornly. “I forgot how nice it was to be around a family.” You finished. You held your bow, the Ravens pants bulged with the contents of his hands as you watched his feet turn to face you.  
  
“Tomorrow.” He said out of sight. A small bubble of happiness sprouted in your stomach as you straightened your posture to look at him.  
  
“Tomorrow we’re having hotpot for dinner-“ he looked to the side begrudgingly. “...you should stay.” He trailed off.  
  
The two of you stood in the empty ally beside your place, your hands desperately grasping your bag as you stared at him in shock. His gaze looked to the left at some random object or another, quietly trying to hide his nervousness as he waited for your response. You smiled, the small bubble of happiness in your stomach growing.  
  
“I’ll be looking forward to it.” You flashed him a bright smile as his eyes snapped to you. You laughed, pointing behind him.  
  
“Well, this is me.” You said, lowering your hand. “Thank you for walking me home.” Jotaro nodded as you began to make your way past him towards the door. A strong hand jerked you back before you could reach the door of your apartment building.  
  
“Wait-“ he paused, looking to the side awkwardly before letting go to reach into his pocket.  
  
A pristine black phone faced you, it’s screen lighting up at the motion.  
  
“For training.” He said, nudging his phone towards you. Your (y/c) orbs widened in realization.  
  
“O-of course!” You replied, taking the phone as your cheeks warmed slightly. Your icy fingers navigated through his interface, reaching the new contact screen.  
  
You mischievously smiled to yourself after punching in your number. The letters spelling ‘Noona’ resting above your personal digits. You weren’t older, but it’d be funny to see his reaction. A quiet snicker escaped you as you tried to disguise it with clearing your throat. You quickly texted yourself before exiting out of the app, handing the phone back to him before he pocketed it. A soft buzz tickled your leg as the text went through.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said firmly before turning to continue towards the path you both came from. You stood watching him, a small part of you wanting to make sure he was safe, the other small part wanting to make sure this was real.  
  
“Tomorrow.” You said under your breath as his form retreated into the cold night air. Tomorrow, you would see Jotaro again.

You sighed, a soft cloud of warm air morphing through its lifespan into the night as you watched Jotaro turn a corner and shift out of sight. A soft shuffle echoed through the landing as you turned to face the doors of your complex and make your way through the entran, down the hallway to your ground level studio.   
  
The echo of the door clicking solidified your arrival. It silently screamed the fact that you were alone now. You sighed as you leaned against the door, a soft thud filling your hearing as your head plopped back defeatedly.   
  
You hadn’t really thought about it lately. How different it was with just _you._ You sighed as you lifted yourself off the door, slipping your shoes off at the nook and walking towards your bedroom.   
  
You quickly discarded your bag in its designated corner of your bedroom as you began to take off your school uniform. The hangers clinked as you shuffled for the spare hanger designated for your uniform as you hung it up for tomorrow.   
  
You smiled as you watched it lazily sway hanging in the archway of your closet. You lifted your right hand up to grasp your opposing elbow as you continued to stare at the empty uniform.   
  
“Mom would be proud.” You said to yourself, standing clad in underwear as you watched the swaying uniform in your empty studio. You sighed, turning to your dresser and throwing on an oversized shirt after discarding your undergarments as they landed lazily off the edge of the hamper sitting in the corner in your room as you plopped down in bed.   
  
You laid there, staring at the ceiling as your mind ran through the day. Meeting Abby for school, running into Jotaro, your training afteryour rooftop conversation..the laughs shared with his family.   
  
You sighed as you closed your eyes, your arms reaching high above you.   
  
This felt nice.   
  
_They felt nice._   
  
Your brows furrowed as the dim light penetrated through your closed lids, giving your vision a soft warm hue. Thick tumbles of nerves flipped your stomach as you thought about your mom, how she would have sat beside you and eagerly asked about your new friends. You opened your eyes to see a soft shadow resembling her sitting on the bed beside you smiling warmly.   
  
_“How was your first day of school darling?”_ She asked familiarly, her shadow quickly flickering in your vision. You smiled, the feeling of melancholy silently flooding you despite her glowing shadow beside you. You sighed, shifting your gaze back up to the rotating ceiling fan.   
  
“It was good.” You said, a sad smile on your face as the words echoed through the empty room. “I made friends Mom.”   
  
The soft glow of the misty form resting on your bed jumped in excitement, their hands flying up to cup their cheeks.  
  
 _“Look at that! My little baby making friends already!”_ You saw the glimmering shades of gold and light plop down to mimic your own form laying stomach up on the bed. Your mothers shadow rested her hands on her stomach as she sat beside you silently breathing. The two of you sat there for a tender moment before a warm wind grazed your hand.   
  
Your eyes snapped up to your hand resting above your head, a soft glow encompassing it.   
  
_“I’m so proud of you, you know that?”_ Her flickering form said. You smiled, hot tears prickling your lash line. You nodded, your cheeks flushing warmly.  
  
“Yeah..I know.” You trailed off into the harsh reality of silence filling the room.  
  
 _“I love you to the moon and back.”_ A long pause filled the room. _“You know that, right love?”_   
  
“Yeah..” A rather large lump welled in your throat, the feeling was bittersweet. “I love you to the moon and back too Mom..” It was a whisper, as if you were afraid she would disappear if you said it too loud.   
  
Your head turned to face her own glowing expression as your words traveled through the empty air filing her golden spectrum. She was smiling. She was rubbing soft circles with her thumb on the back of your hand. The notion felt like a warm breath, moist and fleeting. You sighed happily. Maybe you were going insane, but if you could have her here with you.. _maybe it wouldn’t be so bad._   
  
You laughed under your breath, quickly dismissing the thought. This was part of grieving right? You bit your lip as you tried rationalizing the fact that you were talking with your mothers ghost about your first day of school. The days events ran through your head, but mainly Jotaro, and the voice in the cave. Your stomach fell as you thought about her murder, quickly snapping your head to look at her. She was here, she could possibly answer some of your questions. Real or not, there had to be a reason for her being in front of you.  
  
“Mom I-“ Her shadow flickered twice before abruptly disappearing with the soft chime of a text message ringing from your bag across the room. Your eyes blinked as you were caught off guard. _‘_ Well _that’s not right...I thought it worked differently.’_ You sighed as you hoisted yourself up into a sitting position on your bed.   
  
_‘They should stick around until I ask_ em _to leave...well, at least they do that in movies.’_ You clicked your tongue, shaking your head with a laugh. _‘Don’t ever believe Hollywood, amirite?’_ You shrugged to yourself, silently laughing at your deadpan joke before a second chime filled the room. _‘Maybe I am going crazy after all..’_  
  
“Aaahh~ jeez, so eager huh?” You chided, trying to distract yourself as you lifted yourself off your bed to make your way to your bag. The shuffle of papers and miscellaneous objects filled the room as you fished out your cellular device.   
  
The screen lit up as you raised it to your face, the lock registering your facial recognition as it displayed two messages on the screen.   
  
  
9:13 pm   
_**Noona?** _  
  
9:14 pm  
 _ **Really?** _  
  
You chuckled to yourself as you quickly opened your phone to respond. Another ding filled the room as you read Jotaros next text.   
  
9:14 pm   
_**Do you even know if you’re older than me?** _  
  
(Y/c) brows shot up into your hairline, that was a legitimate question after all. You were slightly impressed. You quickly typed out a reply.   
  
9:16 pm   
_**When’s your birthday? Let’s find out >:)** _  
  
The message displayed ‘seen’ as a small bubble popped up before disappearing. You sighed, walking back over to your bed and plopping back down. Another chime rang from your phone as you picked it up to look at his reply.   
  
9:20 pm   
**_Not telling._ **  
  
You laughed to yourself, of course he would be difficult. Your fingers tapped on the screen as sent your reply.   
  
9:21 pm   
_**Fine. What’s your sign then?** _  
  
The bubble popped up again before his answer splayed on the screen.   
  
9:21 pm   
**_Aquarius._ **  
  
9:22 pm   
**_You?_ **  
  
You smiled to yourself as you thought of all the marine artwork adorning his room, it made sense. You phone signaled the swish of sending a text as you sent your reply.  
  
9:25 pm   
_**(Your sign.) Looks like you might be older. Should I be calling you**_ Noona _ **then? :L**_  
  
You laughed to yourself as you saw his text bubble appear and disappear a few times before his reply came in.   
  
9:27 pm  
 _ **No. Go to bed.**_  
  
You frowned as you read his text, your nose scrunching in disappointment before your phone chimed again.  
  
9:28 pm   
_**I’ll see you tomorrow. Night.** _  
  
Your eyes widened slightly at his last text, a smile gracing your lips as you replied.   
  
9:29 pm   
_**Night.** _  
  
You sighed as you turned to plug your phone in on your nightstand. The soft crinkle of fabric filled your ears as you lifted your blankets and tucked yourself in. They were warm and fluffy as they encompassed your sleepy form. You smiled to yourself as you drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! You didn't think I'd leave you hanging for new years, did you?! Huehue~ happy new years guys, extra long chapter as a gift for yall.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you had a decent 2018 uwu ~


	8. Small Victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does a reverse Hamon with Jotaro feel like?
> 
> What does a kiss with Jotaro feel like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hi, Hello my Jell-o's 
> 
> Thank you Winksblue for your comment on the last chapter. Bc YOU'RE AWESOME! Happy new year to you as well as all of the quiet readers following this story. It really means a lot :L *cough cough*

A sharp tune rang through the room as you woke up to the song of the alarm. A groggy moan escaped your lips as you quickly silenced it, sitting up in your bed to wake yourself. With a rather large yawn you roused off the bed to make your way towards the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.  
  
You quickly slipped on your uniform before shoveling down the scrambled egg burrito you made for breakfast. You did a quick scan of your kitchen to make sure every appliance was turned off. Nodding to yourself, you picked up your bag and locked the door to make your way to school.  
  
~~~  
  
The click of your apartment door closing sounded through the courtyard. You glanced at the gated entrance, one of the walls standing ten feet higher than the other. Your eyes landed on your friend Abby as she stared towards the higher section of the two walls with a troubled expression. (H/c) brows raised in joy as you called out to her.  
  
“Good morning.” The smile in your voice was apparent as the greeting traveled to her. Her head snapped towards you, her brows raising in excitement before she rushed over with a serious expression.  
  
“(Y/n), why are Jotaro and Kakuyan waiting here?” She stared at you with her big blue grey eyes, your own widening at her question.  
  
“Jotaro is here?” Your gaze quickly shifted to try and see his hidden form, returning back to her. “I didn’t know he meant to walk to school together..” You trailed off, your hand resting curiously on your chin. “And Kakuyan too..” Your eyes shifted back to Abby as she nodded, offering a small ‘hm’ as she waited for you to continue with the beginnings of a Cheshire smile. You stared at her hesitantly, you knew she would tease you to no ends about this. You sighed, your walls crumbling against your friend.  
  
“I know they’re friends, I guess they might be waiting for us.” You whispered. Her brown eyebrows raised as she smiled at you in amusement.  
  
“So I take it last night went well?” She wriggled her brows playfully.  
  
“More or less I guess.” You smiled to yourself as you motioned for her to walk with you. The two of you made your way past the gates to see the two built men waiting behind the tall portion of the gateway. They paused their conversation as Jotaro nodded his head towards you in greeting.  
  
“Good morning.” You smiled, glancing between the two tall men. Your brows raised slightly as you took in the features of the friend Jotaro mentioned yesterday. His wavy red hair was slicked back, a small section hanging above his cheekbones similar to your favorite raven. Your gaze focused on the redhead.  
  
“You must be Kakuyan.” You greeted. “It’s very nice to meet you, I’m (Y/N), this is my best friend Abby.” You bowed lightly in greeting. His red brows raised, pleased with your manners. He shifted his own tall form to return the bow.  
  
“Nice to make your acquaintance.” He said. Abby mimicked your greeting as everyone exchanged their introductions. The four of you started to make your way towards school.  
  
It was awkward at first, the four of you new to each other. There was a long silence as all of you paced your way towards your destination. Thankfully, your bright ball of light began a conversation about a new cafe in the area.  
  
“(Y/n), we have to visit the Cherié cafe sometime!” She started. “It’s said to have the best cherry sundae and desserts in the area.” She gushed with excitement as you laughed at her expression. You saw Kakuyans head snap towards your friend in curiosity.  
  
“Excuse me, but did you say Cherry sundaes?” He said politely. The two of you turned to face him, your friend nodding in excitement.  
  
“Yes! There are so many reviews recommending it.” She chimed. “Want to join us?” She innocently offered. The redheads cheeks flushed, slightly matching the color of his hair before he cleared his throat into his hand.  
  
“If you wouldn’t mind, that would be lovely.” He said shyly. You and your friend laughed at his bashful behavior, your eyes sneaking a glance at the raven beside him to see a quiet smirk on his face.  
  
“Of course! What’s your number? I’ll text you the details.” Your friend happily exchanged contact details as the four of you reached the school gates.  
  
There were whispers as your ragtag group walked through the school entrance together, deadly glares particularly directed at you from a majority of the girls. You sighed, brushing it off.  
  
_‘Let them be.’_ You chided to yourself. You didn’t have time to deal with their stupid jealousy over nothing. You continued to walk beside your companions, falling into your own thoughts.  
  
_‘What do they even have to be jealous of anyways? It’s not like I’m dating either of them._ ’ You began your habitual chewing of your lip as you tried to add logic to the situation.  
  
_‘Besides, Jotaro doesn’t even view me in that way..’_ You rationalized, nodding slightly to yourself. _‘If they want to be near him that badly, they should just try and get close to him.’_ You mentally shrugged, dismissing the small jab of pain in your heart at the idea.  
  
“Class is starting soon.” The said raven said matter-o-factly. “Let’s get going.” He strode away at a brisk pace, the three of you picking up your momentum to match his own.  
  
_‘How diligent.’_ You thought, a smile spreading across your face. _‘That side of him is kind of cute.’_ You paused before the inner assessment was quickly brushed away. _‘I-I mean not cute!’_ Your brows furrowed stubbornly as you all made your way to your shoe lockers to change foot ware and begin your day.  
  
~~~  
  
Classes passed by in a flurry, your mind resting on the dinner with the Joestar family that evening.  
  
Lunch rolled around, the two boys retreating to some unknown destination as you sat across from your friend.  
  
“You know (y/n)...I think he likes you.” She said curiously. Your (y/c) orbs snapped to her.  
  
“You might need to get your eyes checked then.” You said nonchalantly, quickly biting a piece of octopus sausage from your bento.  
  
“Do you really not see it?” She said, a slight tone of sympathy filling her words. You sighed, setting down your chopsticks.  
  
“Look..” you trailed off, avoiding her gaze. “I’m just training him in Hamon. Anything you’re seeing is strictly from that.” You turned to look at her, her expression forming into something akin to pity. For some reason, this just made you want to explain things even further. You didn’t want to see the look she was sporting directed towards you.  
  
“We’re just friends, there’s no way he would feel that way about me.” Your shoulders sagged as you thought of him brooding the other night towards the end of your practice. He had avoided eye contact, continuing his glare off into the distance. You sighed heavily at the memory.  
  
“I’m just his teacher.” You said in a hushed voice. Her expression softened, a hidden understanding smile playing across her lips.  
  
“Alright (y/n)..” she trailed off. “But!” Her face brightened as her pointer finger raised into the air. “If you’re wrong, you owe me a delicious dessert!” She chimed. She lightened the mood as you chuckled at her proposition.  
  
“Alright, deal.” The two of you shook hands as you shared a giggle in the quiet classroom.  
  
~~~  
  
The day had flown by, you smiled as you chatted with your friend on your way to the school lockers.  
  
“So are you going to Jotaros to train again today?” Your friend chimed mischievously. You rolled your eyes in affection as you replied.    
  
“That’s the plan I guess.” You said. She smiled as the two of you slipped on your outdoor shoes on your way to the exit.  
  
There were lingering cliques of students lining the gates on your way out, their voices lowering to a hushed whisper as the two of you walked by.  
  
_“Such a skank! Cozying up to Jotaro!”_ The loud, almost non-whisper tickled your ear.  
  
_“She so arrogant, as if someone like Jotaro would like her!_ ” Another voice in the same group traveled to you, not hiding their envy. Your brow quirked in annoyance. Almost as if on que, your friend patted your shoulder. It was if she already knew how you felt.  
  
“They’re just jealous, don’t mind them.” She chimed happily. “I know you’re not like that (y/n).”  
  
Your heart smiled, your face reflecting your feelings. You loved her with everything you had. How you could come to adore someone so quickly was beyond you, but you wouldn’t question it. Fate had a funny way of doing things. You sighed, smiling from her encouragement.  
  
“I know, it’s just bothersome...” You said, shaking your head. “They don’t know anything about the situation, but they’re so quick to judge me.” The last words left you in a sigh. As if you didn’t judge yourself enough already, dealing with their accusations wasn’t something you really wanted to put your energy towards. Somehow, she knew that..and you appreciated it endlessly. Your mother must be smiling on you from above, blessing you with a friend so genuine. A quiet moment of silence followed as the two of you made your way towards the gates, you making a mental note to thank the stars that you met Abby.  
  
The two of you exited the school courtyard to see Jotaro and Kakuyan chatting (mainly one sidedly) as they waited for you. You watched as Kakuyans expression lit up at the sight of your friend, your heart warming at the fact. Your eyes shifted to look at the brooding raven standing there, his deep jade eyes watching intently as you approached them with your friend.  
  
“Long time no see.” You teased.  
  
“Hn.” Jotaros lips quirked up in a hint of a smile as he nodded his head.  
  
“Kakuyan, Abby, we’ll see you tomorrow morning.” The tall male nodded as he addressed them in his goodbye. You smiled, following suit.  
  
“It was so nice to meet you today Kakuyan.” You bowed deeply in parting, his expression softening at the gesture.  
  
“Like wise (Y/N).” He returned your bow as he focused on your friend.  
  
“Do you mind if I walk you home?” He said quietly. Your friends expression lit up.  
  
“How kind! Thank you!” She chimed before grabbing his arm and walking in the opposite direction. She quickly turned around to flash you a thumbs up before rounding the corner.  
  
You laughed and shook your head as they both retreated from sight, your gaze flickering to land on your favorite brooding raven. His expression was blank as he watched your two friends retreat along to their destination. A long pause filled the air after they left, the two of you standing in silence.  
  
“Let’s go.” Jotaro boomed, swirling around as his black duster billowed behind him. You nodded with a start, following him as he made his way to your new training grounds.  
  
~~~  
  
The extremely favorable floof-monsters dawned your feet again as you and Jotaro made your way to his family, his heavy steps overshadowing your quieter ones. The two of you turned down the familiar hall to the right as you approached the entrance of the dining room.  
  
  
“(Y/N)!” Both Joseph and Holly yelled in unison as you appeared behind the tall males form. You laughed modestly as you matched their greeting with equaled enthusiasm. They both ran to embrace you, Joseph squeezing the three of you in an extremely crowded hug.  
  
“We were so exited that Jotaro invited you to dinner tonight!” He exclaimed, his grip loosening along with your breath.  
  
“We were so sad to see you go last night, you shouldn’t be living on your own so young!” He scolded. The strong hold released as you all stepped back from his embrace.  
  
“You should move into the Joestar Manor so we can keep a better eye on you!” He chimed happily, as if it were the idea of the century. Your heart beat rapidly for a moment at the idea of living with Jotaro.  
  
“I wouldn’t want to trouble you further than I already have Mr. Joestar.” You replied with a meek smile. You were uncomfortable with the idea, to say it lightly.  
  
“Nonsense! I’ll have the arrangements made immediately! This will be your new home starting tomorrow.” He said resolutely. “It’s the least I could do after everything your mother has done.” His expression softened as he hung his arm around you shoulder. “We’ll be able to take care of you more intimately from now on.” His eyes quickly glanced towards Jotaro as you stood there awkwardly in his grasp. “Isn’t that right boy?” He chimed, his chin tipping towards the younger raven. The taller man quietly grunted in response.  
  
“Why don’t you let her sleep in your room tonight after dinner Jotaro? We have the spare futon you can use too.” Holly chimed after her father with a sly grin, as if this whole circumstance was expected.  
  
Jade eyes snapped towards her, their expression turning cold.  
  
“Why would I-“ His words were cut short by Joseph.  
  
“Because your mother said so.” The menace in his voice was palpable as he glared at the teen. Jotaro grunted as he turned his head back to shoot a defiant glare towards the hallway.  
  
The raven paused for a moment before nodding as he broke out of the group hug and sat down at the table. Your eyes glanced at the hot pot containing dinner as Joseph motioned for all of you to sit down and enjoy the meal.  
  
The atmosphere began to relax as the scent of dinner filled the room, laughs filing the halls as the family joked about old memories while eating the sizzling meat and veggies.  
  
“-and Jotaro pouted so much after that!” Holly giggled after finishing her tale of Jotaros youth. His jade eyes flared at her half heartedly, daring her to spill more secrets. You giggled into your hand as you tried to stifle your laughter, your eyes glancing up to catch the stare of a pair of burning orbs shooting daggers at you. You flinched, your laugh turning into a cough as you tried to catch your breath.  
  
“(Y/n) are you alright?” Holly asked affectionately. Her head snapped to Joseph as he cleared his throat from a large bout of laughter.  
  
“She’s probably spent, Jotaro, why don’t you show her to your room for the night?” He asked, a small smirk lingering in his question. The raven gave a sigh.  
  
“Let’s go.” He notioned as he lifted himself off the tatami mat and walked toward his room along the open hallways. You awkwardly shuffled from your seat under the traditional Japanese dinner table as you made your exit, motioning a parting of thanks as you left.  
  
You footsteps echoed through the garden as you caught up with the taller man, his brisk strides halting as he stopped to open the bedroom door for you.  
  
“Here.” He said, his voice booming along the halls as the door found its resolute place with a sharp jolt.  
  
~~~  
  
_Jotaro’s POV_   
  
  
He rested his hand on the open wooden frame as she stared into his room. Jade orbs watched quietly as she lingered in the doorway.  
  
“Go on.” He encouraged, a little softer this time. Her shoulders jumped from his voice before she sheepishly smiled and entered the room. The click of the wooden panel sliding closed echoed in his ears as she held her bag behind her, examining the marine artwork lining the walls.  
  
“Jellyfish are really beautiful.” She said quietly. “They find a way to flow with the current, and accept everything as it is..” she trailed off. “It reminds me of Hamon.” Her form twirled around as she flashed a bright smile, her observation bringing joy to her expression. “Isn’t that great?” She chimed.  
  
Jotaro quickly shifted his eyes from her, a small blush forming on his cheeks as she voiced his own thoughts.  
  
“Yes, it is.” The words left his mouth naturally, the same thoughts lingering in his head. A heavy sigh escaped him as he pushed back the foreign feelings breaching his heart, moving to take the spare futon out of his closet.  
  
“Y-you know, I don’t want to take your bed. I can sleep on the futon.” She said shyly as he easily lifted the heavy material to its place on the floor. She nervously squeezed the handles of her school bag before setting it down quickly along his bed. His jade eyes snapped to her before they closed as he smirked.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” He said quietly. She didn’t respond, but bent down to help him unfold the futon. Jotaros heart beat lightly  piqued as her face neared his in the motion of unfolding the futon, their hands lightly grazing in the process.  
  
_‘She’s not cute.’_ He thought resolutely as they finished unfolding the mat. Her hands reached out to playfully pat the futon, a soft squeal escaping her.  
  
“So soft!” She chimed before leisurely jumping on the futon, rolling around as her skirt hiked up slightly. Her face rested directly under him as her almond eyes gazed into his own for a quiet moment. The ravens eyes widened slightly as her bare thighs became exposed in the motion of her laying on the futon.  
  
His stomach was turning in flip flops to say in the least.  
  
Her eyes stared up at him as an overwhelming need to claim her filled his being. Before he knew it he was leaning down, his arms resting on each side of her face. (Y/c) lashes fluttered softly as he paused, his lips only a few inches from her soft, plump petals.  
  
  
~~~  
  
_Readers POV_  
  
Jotaro folded out the guest futon as you tried to help, quickly being distracted by its softness as you plopped down to roll around in the fluffy material. You tumbled across it before leisurely resting underneath him, your muscles sighing in bliss. (Y/c) orbs stared into his sharp eyes as a mixture of affection and confusion whirled within their depths, a soft moment of silence lingered as you both held each other’s gaze.  
  
You could feel your lashes flutter nervously as he leaned his face dangerously close to yours, his breath tickling your lips.  
  
It was warm, and smelled lightly of basil and mixed spices. _‘Spices..ha. How fitting.’_ The small voice in your head chimed as his face hovered above yours. Your eyes flickered to look into his own, his thick lashes widening as he snapped to his usual self. His head yanked back as he awkwardly stumbled away from you, his hand flying up to cover his blushing face. He looked away, glaring at the wall to your right as he avoided eye contact.  
  
“You take the bed.” His voice traveled from behind his hand as he coldly tried the change the mood. “I’ll get you some clothes.” Jotaro lowered his hand, quickly lifting himself off the floor and shuffling through some drawers for a shirt and shorts. You watched from the futon as he set the clothes on the bed and retreated to the doorframe while avoiding eye contact. He paused for a moment, gathering himself.  
  
“Go ahead and change..and get to bed. I’ll be back later.” He briskly slid open the door and yanked it closed before he walked away into the night. You sighed, lifting yourself off of the futon as you bit your lip. _‘Was..was that what I think it was?’_ You thought while lifting yourself up off the makeshift bed and making your way towards the clothes laid out for you. You quickly discarded your clothing, changing into the set Jotaro had pulled for you. You chewed on the thought as you folded your school uniform for tomorrow and set it on a small table lining the wall.  
  
“No, it couldn’t be. He’s not into me like that.” You said out loud to yourself. _‘I’d be a fool to think he’s interested in me, he doesn’t like women. He’s just comfortable, that’s all.’_ You rationalized, nodding to yourself. You sighed as you tried to minimize the situation as much as possible, pulling the bed covers back to jump into bed. The cool blankets fell around you as you nestled your body into their folds, your eyes closing in exhaustion.  
  
You sighed before letting sleep encompass you, figuring it’d be best not to wait up for him.  
  
  
~~~  
  
_2 Months Later_  
  
A laugh filled the small cafe the four of you sat in, your friend giggling at Kakuyans excitement in the arrival of his cherry sundae.  
  
“Y-your face is so cute!” She chimed, her nose crinkling up in adoration. The redhead paused, trying to calm his excitement.  
  
“No. This cherry on top is cute.” He closed his eyes, nodding to himself in resolution. “Hm.” He said before digging into the delectable dessert. You laughed at the two, your eyes quickly glancing towards Jotaro.  
  
He quietly sipped his coffee. Black, no milk or sugar. You smiled. _‘Of course.’_ You thought to yourself, he wasn’t one for sweets after all.  
  
You had spent the last two months training him in Hamon while living in the Joestar manor, slowly accustoming yourself to a life filled with family and friends.  
  
It was nice. They were nice.

_He_ was nice.  
  
He was a quick learner, quickly surpassing your expectations of his learning curve. He had a knack for precision and ungodly power in his stand. It might have caught you off guard had you not already been aware of his talents (thanks to Holly’s stories). Along with teaching him, you had gotten to know the softer side of the brooding raven.  
  
He was always the first person to take action if it meant helping someone he cared about. You smiled as you began to dig into your desert.  
  
At first, you honestly thought he was an absolute terror. Warm one moment, but cold the next. It had thrown you through a loop or two, but as time went on and you spent every day training with him, your perspective changed. He was quiet because he observed. He was cold because he was calculating in his dedication to his friends. He was strong because he had integrity. He was just... ** _Jotaro_** to put it simply.  
  
Sure, the two of you were comfortable now. However, the week after you had moved into the Joestar manor was awkward to say in the least. The raven avoided you like the plague every chance he got. You laughed in your head as you thought of all the times he had run into you, only to stiffen up and bolt in the opposite direction.  
  
Thankfully, things had calmed down after you constantly acted like nothing happened. Greeting him with a smile every chance you got, trying to convey that everything was okay. He eventually got the memo, relaxing when he ran into you around the house after an agonizing two weeks. Things were finally normal again.  
  
You sighed happily as the sweet dessert filled your taste buds. This was a definite need, considering what you had been dealing with in the past month.  
  
~~~  
  
_3 Weeks Earlier_  
  
Your hands balled into fists along your sides, the voices of the three girls standing in front of you echoing within the tiled bathroom walls.  
  
“Stay away from Jotaro skank.” The blondes eyes scoured down at you as the two girls standing beside her giggled.  
  
“Why?” You asked boldly. “If you want him, just talk to him.” You said. “Don’t take it out on me..the only thing holding you back is yourself.” You tried to reason with them. You sighed in exhaustion. They had been heckling you for weeks underhandedly, wetting your gym clothes in the sink before P.E., sticking thumb tacks in your shoes. To put it simply, you were sick of it.  
  
“It’s not that simple, Jotaro is for everyone!” The blonde shouted before walking towards you, her fists on her hips. She reached her hand up, a sharp slap angrily stinging your cheek. “You think you’re special because he pays attention to you?!” Her eyes glazed over in rage before she lifted her hand to slap you again. “You’re nothing but trash!” She screamed, her words echoing within the tiled walls as her palm rushed towards your quickly swelling cheek.  
  
You snapped, grabbing her wrist mid-slap as you scowled. You dexterously twisted her arm behind her back as you quickly positioned yourself behind her ear.  
  
“Look, I’ve been nice.” You paused. “And I mean _really_ nice in all the pranks you’ve pulled.” You felt her tense in your grasp as her friends shared a panicked look. “But I’ve had enough of this. My name is (Y/N) Zeppeli, and I am the _furthest_ thing from trash.” You growled menacingly. “I will fight to defend my families honor, if that’s what you want.” You trailed off before letting her go as she stumbled towards her friends.  
  
“If you do one more thing to _piss me off_ I swear I will beat the living shit out of all of you.” You scowled. You quickly turned and left the bathroom, the door slamming in you absence.  
  
 ~~~  
  
_Present Day_  
  
You sighed as you chewed your last bite of the cream filled puff, glancing quickly at the root of the matter. He set his mug on the counter, shifting his eyes to meet yours. His lips quirked into the beginning of a smile as his sharp eyes softened lightly. You quietly smiled back, knowing it was a secret expression reserved just for you. Your stomach flipped. You could never hold it against him, it wasn’t his fault in the slightest.  
  
The bullying had thankfully calmed down afterwards, dying down to hushed whispers and dirty looks. You sighed, you could manage with that. You had your friends after all. You knew this all would pass, and thankfully you knew you could defend yourself. Your eyes glanced up to the ceiling as you silently thanked your mother for all of the training she had put you through. Living a nomad life and staying in third world countries made her understand the significance of self defense, which she had made sure was something that was part of your homeschooling. You were grateful for the life you had lived so far.  
  
The sharp sound of wood scraping on tile filled the cafe as you were brought back from the clouds, your friends shuffling to gather their things. You looked down at your empty plate before quickly standing from your seat to join them as you all exited the cafe.  
  
“Ahh~ that was so delicious!” Abby giggled happily as she grabbed your arm while you all made your way through the paved streets. You laughed, nodding your head.  
  
“We’ll have to do this more often then!” You said happily as the four of you continued your pace. Kakuyan nodded shyly in agreement as Jotaro remained silent beside him. A fork in the road quickly approached as the brunette let go of her snug hold on your arm.  
  
“Well, this is us!” She twirled, forming an ‘O’ with her arms. Abby quickly shifted her previous grasp on you to the redhead waiting patiently beside her, throwing you her usual thumbs up as they walked their separate way.  
  
“See you tomorrow bright and early!!” She hollered, waving warmly as their forms retreated. You happily waved back, voicing a ‘get home safe!’ before you and Jotaro made your way home.  
  
You turned to see his retreating form, a distance already separating the two of you as he left you behind. You huffed, jogging to catch up with him.  
  
“Took you long enough..” he paused as he slowed his pace so you could easily walk next to him. _“Noona.”_ You could hear the smirk in his voice as you slapped him playfully, a happy grunt escaping him with the motion.  
  
“I thought we already went over this, you’re the Noona remember?” You laughed as his shoulders tensed up lightly from your banter. You watched him before they relaxed again, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. You smiled towards the road ahead of you before you quickly changed the subject, getting down to the important matters. Your Hamon training.  
  
“Remember the first night of our Hamon training?” You asked. He gave a deep grunt in confirmation. “Well..” You paused.  
  
“We’re going to be doing the same thing, but reversed.” His lone curl bounced along his cheekbones as his head snapped towards you with an intense stare. “You’re going to show me your Hamon souring.” You said, sporting a sad smile. You knew what you were asking. He would be showing you his most blissful and painful moments. He turned his face back towards the road, nodding in affirmation of your words.  
  
“Hn..” He hummed in resolution. His heavy steps echoed through the streets as the two of you approached your home, Jotaro quickly punching in the passcode before you both made your way to his room with a heavy air about you. You both knew this wasn’t something you would go to your usual training grounds for. Your steps shuffled in his bedroom as you set down your school bags and discarded your indoor slippers, plopping down to sit comfortably on his bed across from the tall male as he situated himself. You took a deep breath before you shifted your legs to rest comfortably in front of you as you faced him.  
  
“Let’s get started.” You said firmly, switching your teacher mode on. The raven nodded before closing his eyes, his form glowing an iridescent violet. Your breath escaped you for a moment as you were caught off guard. _‘He’s so not handsome glowing violet. Definitely not handsome.’_ You chided to yourself. ‘ _His Hamon is just familiar, that’s all. No need to get all pitter-patter over this!’_ You encouraged yourself, reaching your hand up to rest on his broad chest. His pecs flexed lightly at your touch, his large hand raising to grasp yours as his closed eyes squeezed impossibly tighter. Maybe..maybe he might be just as nervous as you were the first time around? You thought empathetically. Your eyes closed as you dismissed the thought, diving into his memories as if they were a warm salt water pool.  
  
~~~  
  
His fathers face happily smiled up at him as his small body was tossed into the air, a squeal of bliss escaping his tiny lungs. Bright young jade eyes quickly glanced towards his mother as she laughed at the two of them, lifting an old canon camera in front of her face to capture the moment.  
  
“My two favorite men in the world!” She squealed, snapping more photos as his father squeezed him into a tight hug. Jotaro snorted happily as his father tickled him, a warmth filling the small room his family resided in. His baby teeth sported a bright smile towards the camera as it flashed again.  
  
The scene blurred, shifting to Jotaro a few years older. He was kicking a soccer ball across the field towards his opponents goal, his mother and father cheering for him along the sidelines. His bright jade eyes flashed a smile at them before the ball was passed back to him, he kicked the it into its goal, a final sharp whistle sounding throughout the field after the action. He smiled broadly as his arms shot up into a victory pose, his cheeks aching as his smile painted his face. His young, yet somewhat large body was hoisted up as his teammates gathered around him and shouted in victory as they lifted him into the air. The young ravens laughter filled the field as their victory was established. His parents, along with the rest of the crowd, ran towards them to congratulate a success well earned filled his vision. His heart was filled to the brim with happiness.  
  
The scene morphed again. An older Jotaro stood behind the doorway of the kitchen as he overheard his mother on the phone with his father.  
  
It was going to be another long week abroad. She happily replied, wishing him nothing but love and health as she quietly uttered a soft goodbye of understanding. He stayed hidden behind the doorway as she hung up the phone quietly, a soft sob escaping her.  
  
“I haven’t seen you for months my love..” Her voice was broken as she pleaded to herself, only to fall as she hugged her knees defeatedly. The dark phone rested in her grasp as her quiet sobs filled the kitchen. “I miss you so much.”  
  
Jotaros expression soured before he quietly made his way back to his room, giving his mother her time to greave.    
  
The scene morphed again to a taller Jotaro walking though the school halls during his first week of high school , the whispers of his classmates reaching his ears.  
  
_“I heard he’s the head of a gang, so scary!”_ A soft gasp escaped the girl standing next to the one sharing the gossip before they both giggled. His large hands formed into a fist in his pockets as he continued on his way silently.  
  
The scene morphed again, this time Jotaro was closer to his present appearance but a few inches shorter. He stood as he finished changing in the locker room after the latest soccer game.  
  
_“The only reason we won was_ because the _other team was scared of his gang.”_ The voice travelled to him from across the locker room hallway. The other two teens standing beside the voice hummed in agreement.  
  
_“We can’t truly win with someone like him on our_ team, _if anything it’s a handicap.”_ They whispered loudly, turning to shoot him a glare. The raven frowned, silently dressing himself before he exited the locker room. The pang of guilt strangled his thoughts, his head heavy as he walked home alone. Soccer was one of the only things he had left of the memories of his parents together. Yet, he was ruining this too. He sighed heavily as he entered his home, quickly dismissing his mom to make his way towards his room. He wanted to be alone.  
  
The scene morphed again, the younger raven standing before the soccer coach in his office. His shoulders hang defeatedly as the words echoed in his head.  
  
_“I’m sorry Jotaro, as much of an asset you are to the team...well...”_ A pregnant pause filled the room. _“We just can’t have the rumors surrounding you associated with our_ schools _team.”_ Another pause. Jotaro nodded, numb to the scenario by now. “I know you understand..” The coach trailed off. The younger raven nodded again before quietly exiting the office, making his way home.  
  
The scene morphed again, a large number of guys forming an aggressive circle around him.  
  
_“This is our turf! Back off_ meatbag _!”_ The leader of the group shouted in the concrete alleyway as he stood facing them alone. His raven brows furrowed in annoyance. What was the point of all this? He wasn’t in a gang. He had no turf. A loud grunt resonated in his throat, the group of boys jumping at the sound.  
  
“I don’t want your turf, just leave.” He grunted. They paused, confused before a yell escaped the leader. He ran towards the raven, aiming a fist towards his face. Jotaro scowled, throwing him against the wall as he used his momentum in a body flip. The rest of the boys charged him with a yell as he fought them off.  
  
The scene morphed again, this time, the vision of stairs tumbling filled his vision. A unbearable pain shot through his knee as he fell down the shrine steps. He grunted as he came to a stop at their end, shifting himself to the side near the foliage lining the entrance as he tried to move out of the way. His hands reached up to grasp his broken knee, the shrewd wails of his annoying fan posey assaulting his ears. He growled in annoyance as he cradled his sliced limb with tightly closed eyes. This was too much. He had had enough.  
  
He was **_done._ **   
  
Quickly approaching steps rang in his ears as his eyes snapped open, alert to the oncoming body. It was a (h/c) he hadn’t met before, dressed in the same uniform as him. She quickly bowed down to inspect his sliced knee soaking his school pants in warm blood, her brows furrowed in worry as she began to reach towards him.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?” He growled, trying to scare her off. She was obviously new, if she knew any better she would keep her distance from him. Her shoulders jumped is surprise as Jotaro grabbed her hand in a tight hold. He was hesitant, she couldn’t be trusted. She laughed as she yanked her hand out of his firm grasp.  
  
“What do you think?” She asked, a genuine tone to her question. Jotaro remained silent as she answered it herself.  
  
“I’m trying to help.” She said in the most dead pan tone he had ever heard. He kept a straight face as he held in his laughter. He wouldn’t warm up to a stranger, only to have them turn on him again. He tensed slightly as she reached towards his knee, a warm and itchy feeling filling his limb. He felt the strands of ligaments and muscles reform as the energy from her hands flowed over his wound. Jade eyes widened, quickly raising to watch her as her touch retreaded.  
  
“I can only repair deeper damage.” She said casually before a brief pause. “You might want to go to a doctor after this to get it bandaged up, it might get infected.” The warm feeling continued to flow from her hands into his knee before it faded along with her close touch. She began to lean away before his eyes snapped towards her.  
  
“What did you just do?” He questioned firmly, a slight intimidation to his voice. She looked at him, a casual gaze playing on her face as his heart raced. Her hair flowed in the wind slightly as she stared down at him, she was strong.. but beautiful. He felt sick. This wasn’t something he was used to.  
  
“It’s called Hamon.” Her words were quiet, as if it were a tightly held secret. She watched him impatiently as he righted himself before her, looking down into her eyes.  
  
“Explain.” He commanded. Her brows shot up defiantly in reaction as he tried to keep his amusement hidden. She was feisty.  
  
“I don’t mind explaining Hamon to you, but I don’t really have the time for that conversation right now.” His eyes flickered to her hand as she reached up and pointed towards her companion watching from a distance. “See, we’re going to be late on our first day of school because of this.” Her hand fell back to her side as green orbs returned to stare into her own.  
  
“And I just can’t have that.” She shrugged, spinning on your heel as she waved nonchalantly. “We’ll talk later I guess.”  
  
Jotaro watched her retreat silently, the itching feeling lingering in his knee. She looked back at him, her friend whispering in her ear. His heart clenched at the thought, the trauma of the usual gossip running through his mind. His heart warmed slightly as she flashed him a parting smile.  
  
_Maybe there was hope._ He felt, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
  
**_“Maybe she’s different.”_** He said with an uncharacteristic warmth.  
  
~~~  
  
You hand rested on his strong chest as you slowly came back to the present. Your lashes fluttered open to look at his eyes staring at you intently. He saw you.  
  
_He saw you._  
  
Your palm continued to rest on his chest gently as his own larger hand squeezed your own in a silent plea. His fingers laced within yours tightly.  
  
“Jotaro..” The words escaped you in a whisper as you leaned closer to him.  
  
“I’m so sorry for all the misconceptions you went through.” You felt your words choke in your throat as his memories lingered in your mind.  
  
_It hurt. All of it hurt._  
  
You gently leaned towards him, running your fingers through the hair breaching the back of his cap gingerly. He watched you with the gaze of a cornered predator as you closed the distance between your two isolated bodies.  
  
Your lashes fluttered softly, gazing into his clear jade eyes. He looked up at you as you straddled him.  
  
Before you realized it, he had leaned up to press a firm kiss on your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So the story is progressing steadily and this is developing beyond my wildest imaginations now. I feel like things are really crafting a life of their own at this point. I still plan on having the reader go on a journey with the gang thanks to your votes, but do you guys want to see smut before the adventure? Comment below and let me know what you think! 
> 
> But real talk, let me know what you think so I actually have the drive to write thanks Q~Q


	9. Shade Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains *SMUT* Please read at your own risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I warned you. Smut is probably one of my favorite things to write huhu.
> 
> Thanks to my homie Winksblue that took the time to leave such sweet words! Xo I'm so inspired >:L

_Last time_  
  
You hand rested on his strong chest as you slowly came back to the present. Your lashes fluttered open to look at his eyes staring at you intently. He saw you.   
  
_He saw you._   
  
Your palm continued to rest on his chest gently as his own larger hand squeezed yours in a silent plea. His fingers laced within yours tightly.   
  
“Jotaro..” The words escaped you in a whisper as you leaned closer to him.   
  
“I’m so sorry for all the misconceptions you went through.” You felt your words choke in your throat as his memories lingered in your mind.   
  
_It hurt. All of it hurt._  
  
You gently leaned towards him, running your fingers through the hair breaching the back of his cap gingerly. He watched you with the gaze of a cornered predator as you closed the distance between your two isolated bodies.   
  
Your lashes fluttered softly, gazing into his clear jade eyes. He looked up at you as your legs moved to straddle him.  
  
Before you realized it, he had leaned up to press a firm kiss on your lips.   
  
~~~  
  
His lips pressed against yours in a silent plea, your waist resting snugly on top of his own crossed legs as they grounded you. Your fingers gently combed through his midnight locks as you leaned back from his fragile kiss, his hooded eyes questioning you as they quietly watched your reaction with hesitation. Your eyes observed him, switching between his two orbs as both fear and a burning affection fought for dominance in your reflection dancing along the surface. You raised the hand that was free of his dark locks to stroke his cheek, your thumb caressing his soft skin affectionately. His expression softened, his walls lowering slightly.  
  
 _But only slightly._   
  
The two of you sat in his quiet bedroom, your (y/s/c) thighs straddling his bulky legs as you continued to explore his cheek with the pad of your thumb in adoration.  You felt your chest swell, all of the memories you had made with him over the past few months welling into solid devotion. You thought of the memories he shared with you as his Hamon soured.  
  
 _‘It hurt. It all hurt.’_  
  
You repeated your soft strokes through his thick tufts of midnight locks as you recalled the feeling of his Hamon turning. His delicate gaze stared up at you in defeat, watching your every move as you caressed his cheek. He had exposed everything, he had given you all of his pain.   
  
_**Hurt. Disappointment. Loss.** _  
  
His gaze watched you intently as your eyes fluttered closed in contemplation. You wanted to make it all better. If only you could take all of the pain and hurt he carried and put it on your shoulders so you could see that oh-so-rare smile just one more time.   
  
However, you knew it would always be just _one more time_. You had realized what you were feeling a while ago. It was love. You could never satisfy yourself with just _one more smile, one more laugh._ You wanted all of them for the rest of his existence. You could never get enough of that rare beaming expression, or the deep yet delightful chuckle that would follow in that brief moment. You felt selfish, but it wasn’t something that you would ever punish yourself for. You could never consider it a punishment when it came to Jotaro.   
  
Your thoughts flashed back to him laughing at you, his expression shining like a warm ray of sunlight on a cold winter day as you stared at him wide-eyed in utter wonder. You thought back to the warm grin he would always return when you made a chummy joke in the desperation of trying to hide your hurt, or how he silently accepted your shortcomings. You softly smiled to yourself as the memories showered you in warmth. You hoped you would see that smile infinitely in the future.   
  
Your stomach fell for a moment in despair as Jotaros grasp retreated from your hand on his chest. Your almond eyes continued to watch in pain before he repositioned his grasp around your waist, trying to pull your body hopelessly closer into his own. Your chest quickly flipped to a wild beat, it’s rhythm filling your ears in a deafening erratic tune.   
  
_‘Is this what love sounds like?’_ You thought as the sound of blood rushing to your cheeks filled your ears. His towering form leaned down and commanded your plump lips into another intimate dance. Your heart beat protested, the sound of its turbulent pumps sending your body in a heated frenzy. His scorching tongue pressed against the seam of your lips, tenderly asking for entry. You gasped as his advance sent jolts down to your core, your legs squeezing his own tightly as warmth pooled within your thighs. He boldly took advantage of your moment of shock, diving his hot muscle into your exposed warm cavern.   
  
Ever-so-gently he encouraged you into an intimate dance, sweetly caressing his blistering tongue around yours in confidence. Your back arched naturally into him as his fingers dug into your hips, pressing you firmly against him. A soft moan escaped you as your body melted into his, his grasp tightening primally at the sound. A sharp jolt ran from your core to your frenzied mind as he firmly pressed you closer into him. Your hips reacted to his strong grasp as they pressed your tender mound into his own hardening member in a blind frenzy. A soft gasp escaped your lips as you broke away from this kiss in an innocent shock, his lips releasing yours as a strangled grunt escaped him. Your eyes snapped up to peer at his sultry gaze, staring down at you under hooded lashes.   
  
Your stomach flipped but slowly filled with confidence as you saw him stare with a deep want in his eyes. You smirked as your grasp on his locks tightened, your hips pivoting against his erection as you dived back in for another kiss. You felt confident, you felt sexy, you felt like you had some sort of control in the confusion of this sexually charged situation. Your body burned like a volcano brimming eruption as you pressed yourself into him in a silent rhythm, a hushed groan escaped him into your kiss as you rocked yourself along his shaft.   
  
His bright green eyes snapped open to glare at you in realization, his firm grasp pulling you away from the kiss in a jolt. His grip tightened around your hips, stopping your movement in its tracks.   
  
“(Y/n).” He growled your name out of his throat in quiet desperation. “I don’t know if I can hold back if this continues..” Jotaros voice quivered uncharacteristically into the silence of the room as your hips pressed into him. Your mind breached the pool of arousal as you registered his words. You knew what you were doing, your mind registered his hesitation. A warmth filled you at the thought of him caring enough about you that he would give you a chance to stop everything in its tracks. A soft giggle escaped you as your arms reached around his shoulders and squeezed him closer in resolution.   
  
“Then don’t.” Your lips brushed against his ear as the words left your mouth in an aroused whisper. You pulled back after you felt him shiver as you sat on his lap, staring into each other’s eyes in that intimate moment. His jade orbs flickered between your own, searching for resolution. You smiled softly as you stroked the back of his neck affectionately, giving a timid sign of encouragement .  
  
You wanted this.   
  
You wanted _him._  
  
More importantly, you wanted **all of him.**   
  
His deep green orbs continued to stare into your own, waiting for a conclusion to a question already answered. They held your gaze for a tender moment, their pools softening into a lighter shade as his expression bled out all of the affection he had hidden, just for you. A strong jolt of electricity wracked you as his raw smile, filled with love and adoration beamed down at you. Your heart almost stopped, this once in a lifetime moment making you burst in juvenescence in this one, brief second. His smile spread across his face, his white teeth making a rare appearance in a glorious debut. You slightly jumped on his lap, your core pressing teasingly onto his own as you fell back into him from your surprise. His eyes twitched slightly in reaction as you gathered your heart in the aftermath of his dashing smile.   
  
“So this is love?” You questioned out loud absentmindedly as you lost yourself in his sharp green eyes. Jotaro watched you wide eyed, staring in shock as you registered your thoughts.   
  
“Wait! I said that out loud?!” You yelled in a panic on top of him. His grip fastened around you firmly as you made an embarrassing struggle to run away and hide for basically the rest of eternity. _‘How could I have said that out loud!?’_ You panicked, your stomach turning cold as he restrained you in his built arms.  He chuckled darkly as you scrambled on his lap, lightly pressing into him with every other movement.  
  
“Jotaro! Let me go!” You said embarrassingly. Your hips wriggled against him as you tried to scramble away, his grip holding you steadfast on his lap. He grunted as the pressure of your movement pressed against his erection. Your gaze snapped to him as his eyes squeezed shut in concentration for a moment, shortly opening to gaze into your own intently.   
  
“Yes, this is love. Because-” his usual deep voice hesitated as he chewed on his words, a heavy sigh determining his resolution.   
  
“I love you (y/n).” He said with sincerity as his stare held stead fast, his eyes burning his words into your conscious. You stared at him wide-eyed in shock. Your pointer finger lifted to motion towards yourself.  
  
“Wait...you love... _me?_ ” You asked, your expression brimming with disbelief. Another surge of tantalizing pleasure jolted through you as his member throbbed against you firmly, quietly urging you for attention. You gasped reactively before you bit your lip, thinking of all the things you’ve read about this kind of situation. _‘But how does he know?’_ You thought, resting atop him. _‘Should I take his words at face value?’_ You continued to chew your lip, deep in the anxiety of letting someone close to your heart, past all of your intricately built walls. You lightly tilted your body away from him as your arm reached up to press your lip against your teeth, your mouth gnawing at the soft flesh in desperation. His eyes watched you as he gave you a moment to gather your thoughts before quickly snatching your hand and pulling it close to his chest.   
  
“It’s taken a really long time to realize this but...” He paused, his grasp on your hand tightening. “I’ve been infatuated with you from the first moment I met you at the shrine..” he trailed off, a distinct pink dusting his already blushing face as he continued.   
  
“I thought it was just curiosity but...” His voice lowered hesitantly. “Over time it grew into something bigger. Something bigger than anything I’ve ever felt before.” His grasp tightened around yours as he raised it onto his chest, an erratic pump thumping excitedly as his heart beat wildly under your touch.   
  
“Do you feel this?” His voice boomed angrily. “I’ve felt with this for so long yet..” his head jerked to the side, an expression of shame overcoming his features.   
  
“I can’t control it when I’m with you.” His gaze snapped towards you, his eyes desperately switching between your own two orbs as he sought an answer. “What am I supposed to do with this?” His deep voice cracked, the depth of his affection surfacing through his words like hot lava. His eyes watched you intently as you tried to sort through the idea of Jotaro loving you back. Your brows furrowed before you spoke.   
  
“...and you’re sure about this?” Jotaro started to speak, but you interrupted continuing your statement. “You’re absolutely sure?!” The tone of bewilderment underlining your words. His eyes crinkled in amusement as he chucked deeply before responding, his hands grasping your own resting over his heart.   
  
“I don’t say things twice.” He smirked, oh-so-dashingly as he stared confidently into your own eyes. Your back straightened in both panic and excitement.   
  
_‘Yep, he’s sure.’_ You thought, nervously chewing your lip. You watched absentmindedly as his eyes lowered to your bit lip, leaning forward to press his mouth into yours again. You gasped in surprise as he took the opportunity to invade your mouth for an intricate dance. You moaned into the kiss, your back arching against him as he reached down to grasp your rump delightfully. A sharp chill ran up your spine as his hands began to massage your plump rear, your body pressing into his in a silent plea.   
  
“Jotaro-“ His name left your mouth in a quiet whisper, your want dripping off every syllable. Another moan escaped you as he pressed himself firmly into your already damp folds, the friction sending a jolt up your spine from your core. You gasped into his mouth as beaming white stars filled your vision with every brush of your clothed sexes, your arms wrapped around his neck weakly. You knew you were at your limit.   
  
“Jotaro..please-“ you choked into his ear. You felt him smirk against your face as he whispered deeply into your ear, his hot breath tickling your neck.   
  
“Please what?” The smirk in his voice was apparent, and you screamed silently in your head before succumbing to your desire.  
  
“Please Jotaro, I _need_ you!” You whimpered softly, rocking your hips against his large member. He chuckled deeply, the vibrations shooting through you as your chest pressed against his own. It was sexy, to say the least. You were extremely turned on and damnit, he needed to take care of things now or there would be hell to pay. Your face scrunched up before it quickly morphed to shock as he flipped you down onto the bed. Your eyes shot open as you stared up at his towering form.   
  
“W-wha-!” You we’re cut off by a passionate kiss as he deeply pressed into you, his body covering your own as he ground his member in between your legs. You moaned into the kiss as the head of his length hit a particular bundle of sensitive nerves, your back arching into his chest primally. He pulled away from the kiss, a smirk playing on his face as a chuckle escaped him.   
  
“Let’s see how excited you are hn?” His deep voice penetrated your aroused stupor as his hand reached down to rub your clothed lips teasingly, the moisture coating them in a slick wet layer.   
  
“Yare yare daze, what am I to do with this?” His hand lifted up as he pressed and pulled apart his fingers, a thin strand of your juices connecting between them in a delicate string. He leaned his face towards them, darting his tongue out to lick the essence off his fingers. Your eyes watched him as both anxiety and arousal burst within you.   
  
“Not enough.” He grunted. (Y/c) orbs widened as his head lowered in between your legs, a panicked voice escaping you.   
  
“W-wait no! You can’t! It’s dirty!” You cried, your eyes squeezing shut in embarrassment.   
  
“Nothing about you is dirty.” He purred in between your thighs as he quickly pulled your panties to the side before placing a firm, wet lick along your folds.   
  
Your back arched up in foreign pleasure, his hot tongue teasing your throbbing bud maliciously. You gasped into the air as your hands reactively reached down to grasp his hair firmly. He grunted against you, the vibrations making you back almost snap impossibly more in pleasure.  A strangled moan escaped you as he planted firm, wet strokes along your lips at a rhythmic pace. Your chest rose and fell as you gulped in more air with every movement of his wet muscle, your eyes squeezing shut in absolute bliss. Your heart jumped into your throat as you felt two fingers breach your entrance and curl upward. You gave a breathy moan before squeezing his raven locks tightly as another jolt of hot white pleasure filled your vision. You heard his name leave your lips in an intimate plea as he hummed, a dark satisfaction growing within him.   
  
He wanted to take you. He wanted to _claim_ you as **_his own_**.   
  
His fingers curled into you deliciously at a quicker pace as his tongue flicked your sensitive bud, your body beginning to wind like a too tightly wrung string. You began to panic, your breaths coming out in small gasps.  
  
“Jah-Jotaro! W-wait something’s-“ you gulped in another breath as your body started to convulse in pleasure, your thighs squeezing around him as a large explosive warmth filled your abdomen. “A-Ahhh! Somethings coming, wah-WAIT! Stop Jo-Jotar-!” Your words cut short as you felt it snap, a wet liquid squirting out of you into his palm as he rode out your first orgasm. His face pulled back as he watched with a dark smirk, his cheeks dusted a heavy red you convulsed and released your essence onto his digits stroking your sweet spot. Your hips jerked as the last of the liquid left your entrance, hot white waves still sending you into a state of retreating euphoria. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as your hips jerked weakly into his hand, his strokes softening before stopping as he gently removed his fingers from your glistening folds.   
  
Your lashes fluttered open to watch as his tongue darted out to gently lap your essence from his fingers, his orbs snapping down to watch you boldly as he finished cleaning his fingers. Your head felt dizzy as your heart desperately thumped in your chest. Your (y/c) irises watched him shrug off his duster before reaching down to the hem of his shirt, he pulled it off in one fluid movement before tossing it lazily on the floor. Your eyes almost bugged out of your head as you stared at his chiseled body, his large muscles gliding deliciously under his skin as he reached down to unbuckle his pants. He paused, smirking down at you.   
  
“Feel free to join me anytime.” His voice was deep and filled with lust as he gave you a once over hungrily. Your dazed mind followed his gaze as you looked down at your body in confusion before you registered what he wanted. He wanted your clothes off, duh.   
  
You blushed before muttering a soft ‘ _oh’_. You leaned up on your knees, quickly discarding your shirt and bra. Jotaros movements stopped as you felt his stare, your eyes snapping up to see him drinking in your (y/size) mounds. You blushed shyly, quickly motioning to cover yourself. For some odd reason, even after what you just done, you felt embarrassed. The bed shifted beside you as you felt him move over to you, leaning down to shower your bare shoulder with kisses as he gently guided your arms away from blocking his favorite view. He strangled a grunt as he leaned back to drink in your soft mounds.   
  
“Beautiful.” It left his lips in a deep whisper, his hands gently letting go of your own as they began to run along your sides teasingly. Your face blushed a heavy red as you turned your head to the side shyly, but you couldn’t deny the fact that he called you beautiful. It made you overflow with happiness and adoration. His mouth gently moved down to kiss your newly exposed neck, wet sounds of suckling filling the room as he assaulted your neck like a starved man. You moaned as his skilled tongue lapped against your sensitive skin, that familiar tingling of arousal pooling in between your hips. Your arms reached up to wrap around his shoulders as he hummed in satisfaction, his hands making quick work of your skirt. The soft rustle of fabric crumbling sounded below as he discarded it, his nimble fingers hooking along the hem of your panties before he slid them down your thighs.   
  
The evening air was cold against your wet folds as you moved your hips so he could remove your last barrier between you and his desire. You stood on your knees before him as he leaned back to drink you in with lustful jade orbs, his already huge member growing even larger inside his half unbuckled pants. Your (y/c) eyes snapped up to stare at him as a delightful idea popped into your head.   
  
“Isn’t it your turn now?” You whispered under your breath, a sultry tone dripping off your words. His eyes widened as he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing along his thick neck as he painfully waited for you to move. You inched yourself closer to him, your hands shakily removing his belt to toss it on the floor. (Y/c) eyes glanced up at him as he waited on you.   
  
“Lay down please.” You whispered. A small smile cracked at his lips as he silently laughed at your polite request, laying down on the bed. He watched your every move as your hands reached down to undo his zipper, his oversized manhood springing out from its painful confines. Your fingers gently grazed his manhood as you hooked your fingers along the hem of his pants and gave a swift yank, his eyes snapped shut as a strangled grunt escaped him. The sound of his pants falling on the floor filled your ears as you stared down at his enormous tent.   
  
_‘I...I’m putting that inside me?’_ You doubted yourself for a second, quickly snapping your eyes to look up at him. He smiled shyly, reaching his hand down to rub your thigh encouragingly. Your panic calmed as you remembered this was Jotaro. It was _your Jotaro_.   
  
You smiled softly back at him before you leaned down to rest your mouth above his clothed shaft, gently tugging his boxers off and throwing them on the floor. Your eyes stared in wonder at the monster that was Jotaros manhood before you leaned down to give it a soft kiss along the bottom oh his head. His member jumped at the motion, a deep gasp escaping him as he watched you hungrily. A warmth grew in your core as he reacted to your kiss, suddenly feeling more confident. Your hand reached up to grab the base of his shaft, your fingers barely wrapping around it as you took his oozing head into your mouth. A musty, salty flavor filled your taste buds as you tasted his essence, a soft moan escaping you and you moved your tongue underneath his member.   
  
“Ungh..” A chill ran down your spine as a delicious moan escaped him, you took more of him into your mouth as his member pulsed along your tongue. His head reached past the back of your throat as you pulled your hand up to meet your mouth to make up for the lack of space your mouth covered. You bobbed your head up, titling your hand around his shaft as it retreated away from your mouth. His hips jerked up into you as you retreated back to his tip, begging for your hot mouth to encompass him again. You obliged happily as you began to bob your head up and down his thick flesh column, his member hardening impossibly more in your hand as saliva coated his shaft. You reached an even tempo, coiling your tongue around the underside of his manhood with every dip of your head. He gave a strangled moan as his abs flexed wildly above you.   
  
“(Y-Y/n)..” The words escaped him in a breathy plea. “I want to be inside you.” He begged silently as he watched you pull away from him, a thick string of saliva still connecting your mouth to his swollen tip. You nodded shyly, reaching up to wipe some of his pre-cum from the corner of your mouth. He threw his head back as he groaned from the sight before he quickly grabbed you and pinned your smaller body underneath his giant one.   
  
“Tell me to stop if it hurts..” His voice trembled in your ear as he peppered hungry kisses along your neck. You nodded, scooting your hips so his bright red head pressed against your sopping folds. He groaned, his arms reaching up to cradle your head as he began to press his huge girth into your entrance. His shaft felt like it would tear you in two, spreading your glistening folds as he steadily slid more of his length into you. Your nails dug into his quivering back muscles as he reached your hymen, pressing his massive shaft against it in a steady assault. His grip cradling your head tightened as he quickly thrust through it, burying himself to the hilt in your womb. A sharp pain ran within your already stretched walls as hot tears pricked your eyes, you felt his soft lips brush along your cheeks as Jotaro gently kissed away any falling tears.   
  
He waited patiently as you grew used to his size, gently showering you with short, adoring words of encouragement. The pain began to shrink into a dull ache as your grip on him loosened, your hips lightly pressing him further into you with silent permission. He grunted in reply, slowly pulling his massive length out of you. You felt empty for a moment after growing used to the feeling of his manhood filling you to the brim, the thought quickly disappeared as he snapped his hips back into you hungrily. Your eyes snapped open as you gulped in more of the cool night air. His shaft began to pump into you, his breath tickling your cheek as a sultry grunt escaped him. You felt his muscles flex under his skin as you clung to his back, his lips leaning down to whisper into your ear.   
  
“Ah..(y/n) you’re sw-“ His words were cut off as your walls squeezed around him, a jolt of electricity flowing to your core as his breath tickled your ear. “swallowing all of me up.” He finished breathily. “You’re so tight and warm.” He growled into your ear as his pace became faster. You blushed heavily as he leaned back up, his burning jade pools eagerly drinking up the sight of your flushed face below him. You gasped as he quickly leaned back onto you, his hands reaching down to grasp your rear and position you a little higher.   
  
His thick manhood sheathed itself deep into you as the new angle sent waves of pleasure through your core, you gasped desperately as you arched your back into him. He chuckled darkly into your ear, a sexy moan escaping his panting lips before he teased you.   
  
“Found it.” His deep voice dripped with confidence as he darkly chuckled. His pace quickened, hammering into your newly discovered sweet spot with resolution. You panted into his soft raven hair as he buried himself into you in a frenzied pace, each thrust building up waves of white pleasure pushing you closer to the edge.   
  
“Jotaro-“ You gasped in between thrusts, your body jerking up every time he buried himself into you. “I-I’m gonna..!” Your legs wrapped around his waist as your walls began to clamp down on his thick manhood. He gasped into your ear, his heart hammering in his chest as his member grew even larger, his grasp on your plump ass squeezing you into each thrust. He was close too.   
  
“Together (y/n).” The command escaped him in a growl as his thrusts grew into a primal frenzy, his girth swelling as he reached his limit in your warm walls. Jotaro leaned up to press his mouth onto yours in a passionate kiss as your walls squeezed him tighter. You gasped into the kiss as his head assaulted your spot with every plunge, twisting your stomach into a tight ball of pleasure brimming it’s limit. Your legs tightened around him as you felt it snap, a quivering moan escaping your mouth into the kiss as your body began to convulse around him. Waves of white hot pleasure seared your core as he continued to pound into you erratically, his strangled gasps quickening as his member swelled in pleasure.   
  
“(Y/n)!” He groaned into your ear as he emptied his seed in you, your tight walls convulsing around his spilling essence as if they were trying to drink up every drop. He thrust deep as he piqued his orgasm, a deep moan leaving his lips as his head penetrated the entrance of your womb. Your back arched as your hips jerked, a small bulge swelling in your abdomen. You felt his cum fill you up as his hips weakly jerked into you, the last spurts of his orgasm emptying into your womb.   
  
Jotaro lay atop you, gently stroking your head as you both panted heavily in the afterglow of your orgasms. You felt him begin to shrink inside you as you both caught your breath. He leaned down, kissing you deeply before pulling away with a smile.   
  
“Yare yare, I fell in love with such a lewd woman.” He chuckled as you playfully swat his arm. You felt him lean up and gently slide himself out of you before he collapsed beside you, quickly wrapping his arms around your waist as he snuggled you. Your eyes felt heavy as his breath tickled your cheeks in a soft rhythm, your vision blacking out as sleep overcame you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What'd ya think? lmk if I should add more scenes like this okay?? :L


	10. Platinum Paper Airplanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself repeatedly caught in the middle of two very different things. 
> 
> A rude greeting | A gentle embrace 
> 
> A scorching night| A chilly morning 
> 
> A wanting Raven | A Stands desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay! Story is progressing and Ch 11 will be absolute shameless and worthless smut! I really love everyone that has traveled with me in this story so far, it's been a major growing and learning experience that's close to my heart Q~Q I'm not super experienced so the fact that you're all still here reading these words means a lot. 
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO MY RIDE OR DIES!
> 
> Much Love: Pomp-a-dorable (ArctictFox), SadClownGorl, Green_skittles, Kensi, naaraanciiaa, HeavenxProdigy, gabijonko, grosslybitter
> 
> I know everyone says this, but until you write a story you don't really get the ENTIRE grasp of it..and that is that you keep my drive going. Thank you. All of you. From the very bottom of my heartu QuQ

_You were floating._

 

 

Your eyes shut tightly as you felt yourself drift through the reality of your dream, only somewhat conscious. A warm brush of air ran through your body, like a summer wind would ruffle the brisk green leaves on a lazy afternoon. A content sigh escaped you with the last of the breeze as it made its exit lazily.

 

(Y/c) orbs fluttered open to look down at your limbs, your hand lifting up to flex your digits as they hummed with a sheer golden outline. Bright prisms of warm summer sunlight reflected through them, sending glowing beams of light out into the grey hue surrounding your floating dream form. In a surreal state, you absently watched them dance in a playful shimmer.

 

_Confusion. Content. Happiness._

 

The essence of what made humans, human, pulsed through you as your lightly grasped your existence. Tiny speckles of light shimmered across your cheek as you lowered your hand, resting it back along your side comfortably.

 

 _‘I’m dreaming again, aren’t I?’_ You thought in a snicker, the words vaguely penetrating your conscious.

 

~~~

 

Then suddenly, your attention focused on the sudden light blinding your eyes, the smell of fresh cut grass filling your nostrils as your feet planted themselves firmly in a summer field.

 

You were a young boy. Not even eight years old. A soccer ball eagerly jumped in between your nimble kicks as you made your way towards a goal. A quick thump of your heart chimed with a frenzied beat in your chest, filled with excitement and adrenaline. It was _intoxicating_ , it was everything and anything exciting in the world at that moment. Your lungs filled as you made a desperate kick towards the goal, your young eyes watched as the inflated ball of patterned leather reached fruition.

 

The crowed screamed. You had won the game.

 

 _“Yatta yatta Jotaro!”_ The intermingling of voices sounded around you as you flashed a shy smile.

 

Blood rushed to your young, plump cheeks in victory. The teammates you held dear ran towards you to rush you in a valiant hurdle into the sky. A bright smile pulled at your lips as your mother and father rushed in with the other parents, praising everyone on their victory. This was it, this was happiness.

 

Your grin spread impossibly more as if your face might split in joy, a final launch sending you higher and higher towards the burning suns rays.

 

The temperature cooled from the nearing suns blistering heat as you floated back down, a comfortable warmth surrounding you as multiple students sat attentively around you in a college lecture. (Y/c) eyes snapped to the speaker, your small chest welling in pride as she spoke, pointing to figures in the most recent slide.

 

 _“-and so, as you can see in this most recent hieroglyph, the meaning of bound can be correlated between the English meaning of both ‘tied’ as in physically, and ‘bound’ as in_ fate _.”_ You glanced down at your mother from the raised seats as she held her firm expression, only sported for lectures and business of course, before her eyes matched your own. Her expression quickly morphed into a knowing smile before she flashed you a playful wink, quickly turning away to click into the next slide. You giggled inside, as if you had shared a secret no one else knew. Young eyes watched her as she continued to talk about the ancient language, your child sized chest swelling in pride that this was your mother.

 

You felt _proud._

 

The room swirled in a grey smoke, quickly forming into towering concrete walls lining you as you sat in an alley. Foreign green eyes glanced up to the blue sky in apathy as desolate swirls of cigarette smoke snaked around each rising coil like an infinite toxic serpent. Your heavy sigh echoed through the empty walls, thankful no one else was around. A weight lingered in your chest as you thought of the words your coach had said earlier that day.

 

 _“I’m sorry Jotaro, as much of an asset as you are to the team...well...”_ A pregnant pause filled the room. _“We just can’t have the rumors surrounding you associated with our_ schools _team.”_ Another pause. You nodded, the numb motion familiar to you in this scenario by now. _“I know you understand..”_ The coach trailed off. The younger raven nodded again resolutely before quietly exiting the office, making his way home.

 

The delicate coils of smoke surrounding the alleyway twisted into themselves as they traveled into the sky. The scene morphed again.

 

It was the first time you and Jotaro trained together. The green seemed so much brighter, and the sky so much bluer. You stood watching in your favorite ravens body as the girls arm retreated to throw another rather large rock unexpectedly in your direction.

 

 _“Is this really an effective method of_ trai _-“_ Jade eyes widened again in slight panic as you were cut off by another rather large rock hurdling towards you at lightening speed. The familiar bubbling of power welled within you as your stand manifested to launch its studded fist towards the oncoming object with another yell for the fourth time. A loud crack rang through the green courtyard as your stand deflected the rock out into the sunset.

 

 _“Ora Ora Ora!”_ Your stand shouted as the rock flew into the setting skyline. You watched in wonder before snapping your vision back to the (y/h/c), a manic grin on her face.

 

A unusual warmth filled you as you stared down at the smaller girl, sporting an apologetic grin. Your heart beat a second faster at her smile, the image only allowing you to muffle a growl of her name in an affectionate warning.

 

You lowered your head to hide the amused look dancing in your jade eyes.

 

~~~

 

Your body began to dissolve into spectrums, a slight form of panic encompassing you until a stable ray of light containing your being remained.

 

You floated in the scene of foggy grey for an immeasurable second, your attention snapping to the familiar gold form of your mother manifesting in front of you.

 

Your smile was that of a phantom as you had no form, staring towards her with longing and affection. In your deepest subconscious, you knew she was gone, but yet she was here now, smiling at you as if she had come back from a long trip. Your shapeless orbs watched her attentively.

 

 _“Darling, It’s been a while...”_ She started before trailing off with a bittersweet smile, her hands gently motioning to caress you through the beam of sunlight that was your soul. Her smile grew, a longing pulling at the corners of her mouth as her hand ran through you.

 

 _“You’ve done it...you found the Joestars”_ She trailed off, her tone filled with both pride and a sense of forlorn sadness. Your whisper of sunlight hair flicked in the wind as her hand left you.

 

 _“I miss you Mom..”_ You whispered softly. Light danced into the greyscale that surrounded you as the tender moment lingered.

 

 _“And I miss you, so so much my love.”_ Her smile faltered for a moment before she continued in a serious tone. _“But listen, please listen carefully! You don’t have much time.”_ Her words left her in a hurry. _“By now..._ Dios _presence has taken hold of my dear friend Holly. Her stand is out of control and eating away at her soul.”_ Her hands balled into fists as her lashes fluttered closed, she rested there for a moment before continuing. _“You will have to travel and find Dio, you will have to save her my little one.”_ A silence filled the air as her words lingered in the grey space surrounding you.

 

 _“There’s hardship facing you in your nearest journey..”_ A pained smile looked at you as she continued her attempt to try and push your hair behind your ear. “You will lose some friends, some for a while..and some forever..” Your beam of a form watched her as she continued. “But-you are the one to help the Joestars accomplish what our family has aspired towards for generations.”

 

A flicker ran though the beam of light that embodied you, your hesitation in yourself ringing through. You felt more than acted as you looked up to your mothers glowing shadow, lost to yourself.

 

 _‘How can I overcome something even my mother hasn’t?’_ The thought echoed, your mothers head tilting up as if she heard it in a soft breeze, acknowledging the sentiment with a nod of resolution. She smiled softly, rays of light beaming out of the apples of her cheeks.

 

 _“Well, you can overcome it simply because it’s you (y/n).”_ She paused, her hand falling back to her side after her ceaseless attempt to carcass your locks in a motherly embrace. _“Because it’s always supposed to have been you-“_ her voice faltered, a bittersweet tone to her voice. _“It’s so clear now!”_ Her tone rang through you like a new revelation.

 

 _“Everything that has passed, will end with you two.”_ She whispered, the strands of her breath traveling through you as they carried her message. Her hand reached up to grasp your non-existent cheek as she stared at you longingly. Her form began to flicker as as she urgently whispered her last words.

 

 _“It’s always been you_ darling _, didn’t you know?”_

 

~~~

 

You jolted up in a start, the warmth of your mothers touch still lingering on your cheek. (Y/c) lashes squeezed shut, groggily trying to capture the moment in an organic snapshot. The bed was cold beside you as your lungs filled desperately with air, your eyes scanning the room for your favorite raven.

 

He was nowhere to be found.

 

The tension in your shoulders slightly relaxed as you took a deep breath, running through the shared memories lingering from your Hamon connection last night. It was confusing, and made you dizzy when you tried to separate the memories between Jotaro and yourself. Your arms wrapped around your knees tenderly as you mentally chewed the message your mother left you with.

 

 _‘My nearest journey huh?’_ (Y/c) orbs flickered back and forth, silently trying to decide between two invisible paths. Did she mean your trip to Japan...or something else? Where were you headed? What about Mrs. Kujo? Was this a message of warning towards your pursuit of Dio? You shook your head, dismissing the frustration of trying to decipher your mothers warning. A deep breath expanded your chest as your nose crinkled, smelling the sweat and bodily fluids clinging to you.

_‘Right..last night-‘_ A heated blush dusted your cheeks as you thought of the warm embrace you experienced last night.

 

 _‘-time for a shower.’_ You cut off your thoughts, a warm tingling of excitement gathering in your belly.

 

“It’s too early for that.” You chided to your body as if it were a child asking for candy in the early morning. The firm grasp of your hands lifted the covers up in a firm response, the cool morning air brushing against your skin. (Y/s/c) limbs quickly fumbled out of Jotaros sheets as you made your way to the bathroom.

 

You were sore.

 

You were sticky all over and..well.. _other places._

 

There was a loud squeak that rang through the walls as you rotated the shower handle, the cool water splashing against the stone walls. You sighed, feeling the shower to test the temperature as you chewed your lip in thought.

 

 _‘He could have at least woken me up...’_ The voice in your head was tinged with sadness, small pangs of insecurity wiggling through the cracks in your confidence. The water warmed, a rolling steam now flowing up towards the ceiling and fogging the nearby mirror. A brisk chill ran up you, the hot droplets running down your skin as you entered the shower rinsing last nights essence away. You quickly cleaned yourself, your fingers cleaning the folds of your flower as the water ran over you. You stood under the water, letting it cleanse you for a lingering moment before you turned off the nozzle, nimbly grabbing a fluffy towel laying by the shower. You pressed it to your shoulders, the plush cloth eagerly absorbing the droplets from your skin. You moved the cloth to gently wipe your face.

 

You paused.

 

It smelled like _Jotaro._

 

You eagerly inhaled his scent, dismissing your embarrassment since you were alone. You stood in the bathroom, your face in his towel as you thought of last night. He was so close, his skin was hot to the touch under your grasp as it stretched over his flexed muscles. Somehow, he had been more gentle than you had imagined. You blushed heavily as you tried to hide your face further into the towel, muttering an embarrassed squeal.

 

“I can’t believe he’s that big..how is that even humanly possible? What is he, half horse!?” You pulled your face away from the towel in deep thought, your eyes widening as you thought about the size difference between you two. You quickly reached down to check yourself in a panic. You _had_ been a little sore after all..you kept checking.

 

 _‘Yep, everything’s still in place..’_ You silently pondered, quickly wrapping and tucking the towel into your breast securely. Pruned fingertips lightly grasped your chin as you thought further on the matter.

 

“I can’t believe that fit inside me though..” You muttered out loud absently, your shoulders jumping from a deep chuckle that erupted behind you.

 

Your stomach turned wildly in protest as you whipped your head around to see Jotaros towering form resting lazily against the open doorframe.

 

He was smirking. More importantly- he was smirking after standing there for _who knows how long._ Your mouth gaped open, silently opening and closing like a Magikarp a few times before you finally managed to sort out what to say.

 

“How much did you hear?”

 

 _Ouch._ You jumped slightly at the high pitch of your own panicked voice. You watched Jotaro with wide eyes as another chuckle escaped him, shaking his head before pushing away from the door to make his way to stand in front of you. He towered over you in all of your towel-cloaked-glory as he gently lifted his hand up to caress your cheek tenderly.

 

“Since the horse comment.” He stated matter-o-factly, a cheeky yet brilliant smile dancing upon his face. He leaned down, raising your chin with his hand before he kissed you gently. A part of your embarrassment melted away with the heat of the kiss, his lips enticing you in a wet dance.

 

His tongue was warm as it crossed the seam of your lips, your petals opening obediently in longing. The soft caress guided you into a heated dance, his grip tightening as a heavy sigh escaped you.

 

 _‘How is he such a good kisser?’_ The thought brushed your mind, your hooded eyes watching him as he slightly pulled away. The rough pad of his thumb stroked your cheek as he stared at you for a moment, leaning down to brush his lips against your ear.

 

“Trust me..I’m one hundred percent human.” The tickle of his smirk brushed your ear as he pulled away in a laugh, his hand falling back to his side.

 

(Y/c) orbs widened in embarrassment as you registered what he said, your face heating up like a tomato. You smacked his built bicep playfully- but with a little more force thanks to his teasing. He halfheartedly tried to block it as his laugh echoed in the bathroom along with his name being squealed.

 

“You could have told me you were there you dingus!” You squealed as his laugh fell to a chuckle. He smiled at you as his eyes crinkled in amusement.

 

“I thought you were still asleep,” His hands found their way into his pockets habitually. “But when I found you, I couldn’t interrupt your...deep thoughts.” He snickered. You opened your mouth to reply before he gently cut you off.

 

“I made breakfast, it’s in the room.” He turned to make his way towards the bedroom, you paused in surprise before following him.

 

 _‘He made me breakfast...?’_ You thought, a shy smile gracing your face as your bare feet padded on the stone floors behind him. A warmth filled your chest, completely eradicating any thoughts of insecurity or self-doubt in your steps behind him.

 

(Y/c) orbs glanced towards the bed to see two trays resting neatly, two servings of grilled fish and rice waiting to be devoured. Jotaro sat down on the side near the wall, watching you expectantly. The ruffle of the fabric filled the room as you plopped down opposite of him, still in your towel. Jotaro bowed, pressing his hands together silently before picking up his chopsticks. He paused, watching you as if he were waiting for you to start your meal.

 

 _Oh._ He was waiting for you! You blushed before fumbling a grateful thanks, quickly picking up your chopsticks to dig into the meal.

 

Your eyes sparkled with the first bite, it was delicious! The fish had been grilled to perfection, the outside a crisp layer while the inside remained a soft and tender delicacy. Your eyes widened in surprise as you snapped your gaze to Jotaro, his own eyes watching you in question.

 

“Delicious!” You mummer after you swallowed your first bite. You watched as his face relaxed into a satisfied smirk, his eyes crinkling in pride.

 

“Did you make this?” You asked happily putting another bite in your mouth.

 

“It’s nothing special.” He grunted, trying to hide a smile as he ate a piece of the mentioned fish. You smiled. He was being bashful.

 

 _‘How cute.’_ You thought, putting another bite of the delicious breakfast into your eager mouth. The two of you ate in a comfortable silence, the scent of the delicious meal filling the room. Jotaro quietly set his chopsticks down after finishing as he patiently waited for you to finish. You ate your last bite as you set your own chopsticks down to match his stare. His next words were soft, filled with a sad undertone as he started his sentence.

 

“The old lady...” he trailed off, his words catching in his throat. “She’s not doing so well, her stand is eating away at her body..” Jade eyes flickered with something you hadn’t seen before.

 

They were filled with worry.

 

He sighed, looking back up at you before he continued, watching your response carefully.

 

“And...we found Dio.” His words rang like an ancient gong, the resolution of their finish reverberating within your being. His eyes stared at you sharply as you held his stare in shock.

 

Dio had a destination. The thought chilled you to the bone, a slight panic erupting within you. He was the murderer of your mother, the bane of your generational existence. Yet, he was finally pinpointed. Your body tensed in both stress and determination as you accepted his words. Your (y/c) orbs snapped up to stare into the ravens, a smoldering rage flickering in the reflection of you before him.

 

“Where is he.” You stated more than asked.

 

His burning jade eyes watched you for a moment, before sighing defeatedly.

 

“Yare yare daze, how can I resist such a beautiful intense stare?” He smirked, his eyes dancing playfully. Your own orbs widened as you were caught off guard at his flirtatious comment in response to your intensity. Jotaro sighed, leaning back from his tray.

 

“He’s in Egypt. Kakyoin pinpointed him from a fly in the Polaroid. We’re leaving in two days.” He paused.

 

“All of us.” He watched you intently as you processed his words. The pounding of your heart rang in your ears. Anxiety. Rage. Anticipation. Determination. All of the feelings whirled into a ball of emotion in your stomach, your back straightening as you nodded.

 

“Let’s end him.” Your fists balled beside you. “For both your family, and mine.” He nodded.

 

Jotaro closed his eyes as he gathered your two trays. His motioned with his shoulders to exit the room, you followed obediently after dressing yourself. His eyes had watched you as you bashfully turned to put your clothes on. Once you were finished, he began walking away as you quickly followed him.

 

Your footsteps echoed as you followed Jotaro through the halls. (Y/c) orbs stared at his broad shoulders in worry, the earlier warning of his mothers danger ringing within you.

 

“Your mother-“ the words caught in your throat with hesitation. “Is she okay?” You watched as his shoulders fell.

 

“The doctors are examining her as we speak..” loud footsteps echoed through the hall along with your own. “They say she has about 50 days.” Your eyes widened in shock at the short time.

 

“50 days?!” Your voice sounded panicked as you heard yourself speak before you could help it. You squeezed your eyes shut, chiding yourself. Jotaro was probably hurting, you needed to support him.

 

He silently turned and walked into the kitchen, you following closely behind him. The trays clinked as they were set by the sink to be washed. A soft whisper of the faucet chimed as Jotaro began the motions of washing the dishes. Your expression snapped to him as you quickly walked beside him to help clean the kitchenware. He grunted a quiet ‘thanks’ as you two massaged sud filled sponges along the plates and trays. You bit your lip in thought, finally deciding to say something.

 

“You know we’ll do it right?” You paused your sponge mid-scrub. “Save her that is...” Your voice trailed off as the sadness of his mothers health lingered in the air. Jotaros broad shoulder pressed against you in a silent response as you glanced at his face out of the corner of your eye. A small smile tenderly tugged at the corner of his mouth. You silently matched his smile, knowing that was his way of agreeing with you.

 

The two of you finished the dishes before he turned around, tilting towards the dining room with his chin.

 

“Come.” The long duster rustled as he walked towards the motioned destination. “They’re waiting for us.”

 

You quickly wiped your hands before following him into the room. Your eyes scanned the occupants. Jotaro, Joseph, Avdol, and wait...was that Kakyoin? You both locked eyes as his own matched your surprise. The redhead turned his head to look between Jotaro and Joseph.

 

“(Y/n)..is she involved?” His question lingered in the air for a moment before Joseph responded.

 

“Her family has been plagued by the presence of Dio for generations. Her grandfather, Caesar, was a very dear friend of mine...” His voice trailed off sadly as Kakyoin nodded silently, not arguing with the statement. You made a mental note to ask him about what your grandfather was like later. Joseph cleared his throat before continuing the conversation from before you entered the room.

 

“So, in two days we will leave on our venture to Egypt to find Dio.” A large world map was spread on the table as everyone discussed travel routes and types, trying to avoid just taking one single method of transportation as a caution for safety. You listened in, making a few suggestions yourself as everyone formed a well thought out plan together.

 

~~~

 

It had been over an hour, the small group that huddled over the map gave a unison sigh of relief as a conclusion was reached. The plan would start in two days, travel arrangements had to be made after all.

 

The tension in the room relaxed as a sense of stability in the situation grounded everyone’s nervous mentalities. Yourself included. There was finally a goal, the demise of the one you hated so much finally was within reach. The beat of your heart echoed in your ears as you thought of your mothers warning.

 

 _‘Not everyone is going to make it..’_ you thought, your eyes dancing over everyone’s expression as they landed on your favorite raven. You bit your lip, pushing back the lump in your throat at the thought of losing Jotaro. _‘He’ll make it. If anyone does, it’ll be Jotaro.’_ You nodded to yourself as you kept a positive mindset, quietly accepting even your own possible demise in a sacrifice for his life. You knew if it ever became a matter of either you or him, you would offer yourself in a moments notice. The thought lingered in your mind as the drabble of future details was discussed, you chiming in here or there. You bit your lip as the room filled with conversation, the thought of danger to the man you love sending a sharp prick of anxiety into your heart. The shuffle of everyone moving to part ways brought you back to reality as you stood to join them, quickly fixing the wrinkles in your skirt. Joseph was the first to say something.

 

“Alright, in two days we’ll meet here at 6 am and leave then. Until then..” he flashed a bright smile, motioning a thumbs up. “Live life to the fullest, you never know what the future holds!” His eyes twinkled as they flashed a knowing smirk towards you and Jotaro particularly. You blushed before quickly looking away, trying to dismiss the pestering thought that he knew there was something between you and his grandson. The room bustled as everyone left, you silently following behind the towering man that captured your heart.

 

~~~

 

Later that night

 

You breathed heavily as you plopped down on Jotaros bed, the 3 hour long training you had just finished leaving you tired. You wanted to sleep. A huff of air escaped you as you leaned back, your legs lazily dangling off the bed as you stretched your arms along the sheets. There was a soft thud as Jotaro planted himself on the floor beside your legs, his back leaning against the mattress wearily as he lifted off his cap and set it down beside him. It was a long workout for both of you. A comfortable quiet filled the air as your two forms relaxed into the warm summer humidity that lingered in the room. Your heart jumped as the raven broke the pleasant silence.

 

“Two days..” the words lingered in the night air as he sighed, the soft ruffling of fabric filling the room as he rose to his knees to half stand in front of your form laying on the bed. Calloused fingers grazed your thighs, sending chills up your spine as they massaged up and down the length of your tired muscles. You sighed contently before he continued, his voice holding a stern resolution.

 

“..I’ll protect you.” His caress stopped, before your eyes opened in surprise.

 

He was resting his head tenderly on you, his warm cheek pressed on your lower stomach as he desperately grasped your hips. Your skin tingled as his rough pads snaked under your shirt to rub affectionate circles along your hip bones. (Y/c) orbs watched his mop of raven locks as the soft tickle of his breath on your bare skin sent more of those delicious jolts of electricity down to your womanhood. His head lifted as his grasp tightened its hold on you, jade orbs matching your own gaze with a frenzied passion.

 

“I’ll never let anyone hurt you. Ever.” He growled as his stare hardened, a blazing fire lighting up his gaze. You winced lightly as his grip tightened on your hips, both in pain and -unexpected- excitement. A soft gasp caught in your throat as he focused that smoldering gaze onto your soft (y/s/c) stomach, quickly lifting up the fabric on your shirt as he planted delicate kisses along your hip bones. His hot breath tickled your skin as his lips traveled along your lower stomach to kiss a heated trail to the other side lovingly. A heavy breath shook through you, your hands lowering to gingerly stroke his hair that was in its rare cap-less state. You smiled warmly as you watched him shower you with adoring kisses.

 

“I know.” You whispered to him, his grip tightening even more at your response. He paused, his soft lips warming your skin with his breath as he spoke.

 

“You’re mine (y/n).” The words left him in a choked growl, the emotions of the future and the danger it held made him uneasy and restless. He was in a wild primal state, you could see it in his eyes and the way they burned a deep green. Your heart skipped a beat every time they turned in your direction, your stomach doing helpless flip flops.

 

“I know.” You whispered again, rubbing soft circles into his hair. He nuzzled his nose into you like a lost child, his vulnerable expression hidden from you.

 

“I won’t let anyone harm what’s mine.” He growled again, his resolution ringing in his voice as his blazing jade eyes lifted up to stare at you with a burning fire. You felt your heart overflow with both trust and love as he held your gaze, a protective determination burning into your matched orbs.

 

“I know.” You whispered gently, reaching your other hand to tenderly cradle his raven head in between your palms. You loved him with everything you were, your heart ached as you attempted to convey the feeling with a simple look. His eyes flickered in between you own before he lifted himself, his face leaning up to capture your lips in a timid kiss. A content sigh escaped you as you allowed him entry into your wet cavern, your tongue dancing an intricate tangle of saliva and hushed moans. Your eyes widened slightly into the kiss, the firm length of his manhood pressing into your thigh eagerly. Jotaro retreated, his face lifting from yours to stare at you with a heated gaze.

 

“I love you (y/n).” He said sternly, his eyes flickering in between your own again. Your smile widened as your grasp on his thick locks tightened. A growl sounded from deep within him as his chest vibrated along your stomach. His hands tightened around your hips as he continued, leaning down to plant more soft kisses along your skin. He paused, his breath coming out in a hushed whisper.

 

“I want you.” He planted more soft kisses before he paused to speak again, his words coming out in a choked plea. “I need you (y/n).”

 

Your shoulders flexed as his assault on your skin continued in a frenzy, your words coming out in an aroused whisper.

 

“Then take me.” You glanced at him as he stopped, slowly turning his face to stare into your eyes hesitantly as if trying to decide to say something.

 

“We..” he bashfully turned his face away as he hid his expression, his nervous heart beat thumping against your own chest. “We both want you.”

 

Your eyes snapped open, your elbows propping you up as you glanced down at his hidden expression.

 

“...we?” Your voice was laced with confusion as you watched him, your eyes widening as his stand began to manifest behind him.

 

“Yes, we.” His head lifted as he said the words resolutely, the built violet form behind him watching your reaction intently.

 

“Jotaro..” you trailed off, a huff of air escaping you. A long pause filled the room as he patiently waited for you to chew the thought around, giving it a solid chance.

 

 _‘I was hardly able to take all of Jotaro..how could this even be physically possible?!’_ You glanced up to look at the antsy man and his stand waiting patiently. The heavy stare watched your expression as your thoughts played across your face, as they always do, just like an open book. You would never know, but it was something he absolutely loved about you, and could never get enough of.

 

You finally processed through your pros and cons, the final decision swayed by Joseph’s words as they echoed in your head.

 

_“Live life to the fullest, you never know what the future holds!”_

 

You nodded hesitantly as both the raven and his stand stared at you with both surprise and excitement -and wait- was that amusement?

 

You sighed hopelessly, when it came to Jotaro, how could you resist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy smut next chapter, please be prepared OuO


	11. Star Platinum Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys..Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy this week with friends and stuff. To be transparent, it's actually my birthday today! I figured what other way to celebrate other than post a chapter with my favorite husbandu~ along with the lack of content I've mercilessly put upon you TuT 
> 
> This shameless smut is probably my favorite, hence the enitre chapter dedicated to it. However, I'm super excited to write some super swet fluff in the next chapter, and some life or death scenes on the journey to Egypt that will strengthen the bond between Reader and Jotaro.. I just love angst :L 
> 
> SHOUTOUT TO MY HOMIES! 
> 
> Much love: Pomp-a-dorable (ArctictFox), HeavenxProdigy, Green_skittles ( I updated the last chapter shoutouts, so if you commented on ch 9 or before you're in there!) 
> 
> but heyhey! A really great story has popped up by one of my homies Pomp-a-dorable (ArctictFox) called Ramped up, go give it a read if you want to see all the Jojo's in a super funny and slice of life story :D I'm personally a huge fan xDDD
> 
> Another question at the end of the chpapter!

_Last time_   
  
  
“I love you (y/n).” He said sternly, his eyes flickering in between your own again. Your smile widened as your grasp on his thick locks tightened. A growl sounded from deep within him as his chest vibrated along your stomach. His hands tightened around your hips as he continued, leaning down to plant more soft kisses along your skin. He paused, his breath coming out in a hushed whisper.  
  
“I want you.” He planted more soft kisses before he paused to speak again, his words coming out in a choked plea. “I need you (y/n).”  
  
Your shoulders flexed as his assault on your skin continued in a frenzy, your words coming out in an aroused whisper.  
  
“Then take me.” You glanced at him as he stopped, slowly turning his face to stare into your eyes hesitantly as if trying to decide to say something.  
  
“We..” he bashfully turned his face away as he hid his expression, his nervous heart beat thumping against your own chest. “We both want you.”  
  
Your eyes snapped open, your elbows propping you up as you glanced down at his hidden expression.  
  
“...we?” Your voice was laced with confusion as you watched him, your eyes widening as his stand began to manifest behind him.  
  
“Yes, we.” His head lifted as he said the words resolutely, the built violet form behind him watching your reaction intently.  
  
“Jotaro..” you trailed off, a huff of air escaping you. A long pause filled the room as he patiently waited for you to chew the thought around, giving it a solid chance.  
  
_‘I was hardly able to take all of Jotaro..how could this even be physically possible?!’_ You glanced up to look at the antsy man and his stand waiting patiently. The heavy stare watched your expression as your thoughts played across your face, as they always do, just like an open book. You would never know, but it was something he absolutely loved about you, and could never get enough of.  
  
You finally processed through your pros and cons, the final decision swayed by Joseph’s words as they echoed in your head.  
  
_“Live life to the fullest, you never know what the future holds!”_  
  
 You nodded hesitantly as both the raven and his stand stared at you with both surprise and excitement -and wait- was that amusement?  
  
You sighed hopelessly, when it came to Jotaro, how could you resist?  
  
~~~  
  
A mixture of both excitement and fear fueled your erratic heartbeat as you saw both Jotaro and his stands face twist up into a dark, satisfied smirk. Your stomach flipped as you began to second guess your well being after taking on two theoretical monsters. The cold night air filled your lungs as you gulped in a particularly large amount of air, the chilling feeling giving you some sort of determination.  
  
If you wanted _all_ of Jotaro, that included this too. A strong resolution planted itself deep in you as your hand reached out to grasp the hem of his pants, pulling him towards you into another heated kiss. The raven happily obliged, if not, a little eager. A wet tongue pressed against your lips in a silent demand, your petals opening quickly to let him in. He didn’t spare a moment, commanding your pink tongue in a heated dance as he hummed in satisfaction. Jotaro gently pulled away as your heart beat loudly in your ears, the lingering warmth of the kiss already traveling to your dampening folds. Thick, midnight lashes hooded his eyes as he commanded you in a firm tone.  
  
“Stand on your knees-“ he half growled, motioning to a place in the center of the bed. “There.” Your (y/c) orbs followed his direction, quickly positioning yourself in the center of the soft surface.  
  
“Good girl.” He purred darkly, lifting himself from his half standing position to half stand on his own larger knees in front of you. Your head clouded in pleasure from his praise, your chest thumping wildly under your clothed mounds. (Y/c) eyes looked up at him, waiting patiently for him to touch you.  
  
He greedily obliged, leaning down to hook his large digits under the hem of your shirt. A strong tug pulled the material over your head to be crumpled on the floor. You shivered as the night air brushed against your clothed breasts, your nipples harding from the exposure. Goosebumps speckled your (y/c) skin as your eyes lifted to look at the Jade orbs drinking in their newest gift. Your stomach warmed as he gave an approving groan, snaking his hands behind your back to unclasp your bra as he showered your collarbone in heated kisses. The lace crumpled in a discarded heap on to floor, completely forgotten as he tantalizingly dusted your skin with his lips. Your back arched into him, your mind clouded with want and arousal as he began unzipping your skirt.  
  
The raven pulled back, his eyes glancing expectantly down towards the pooled fabric at your knees. You quickly lifted your legs for the fabric to be snatched from underneath you and thrown to the floor in a hurry.  
  
The chilly breeze caressed your bare skin along with a heavy jade gaze, the circumstance making you feel a little self conscious with him being clothed. (Y/c) orbs timidly matched his heated stare as they raked over you in satisfaction.  
  
“Yare yare daze-“ the words escaped him in a primal growl, his hands quickly motioning to discard his duster and shirt. “I don’t know how much longer we’ll be able to hold back.” A brilliant smirk played across his lips as his stand manifested behind him again, a wild want swirling in both their orbs. The heat of your blood rushing to your cheeks warmed your skin as you admired his bulky muscles, your eyes quickly shifting to the Greek-statue-esqe form of his stand behind him.  
  
_‘Thank you_ lord _, I don’t know what I did to deserve this, but thank you.’_ The silent voice in your mind chimed while doing back flips as your stomach churned in both anxiety and excitement. Your eyes watched the built man before you as he moved to discard his pants and boxer briefs, fumbling with his two belts before pausing. He smirked darkly, tilting his head behind him to address his patient stand.  
  
“Why don’t we get started then?” Your eyes snapped behind him to see nothing, your stomach flipping wildly as a pair of warm phantom hands began to kneed your soft mounds from behind. A gasp left you as the thick digits massaged your breasts, nimbly caressing your pert nubs in pleasure. The touch warmed your core as you leaned back into the heated bulky chest of Jotaros stand, your clouded orbs watching the muscular raven quickly discard the last of his clothing. Another jolt of pleasure shot through you as Star Platinum gave a delicious pinch to your pink nubs, your focus on the raven blurring in a desperate frenzy as the outline of his form moved towards you.  
  
“Hn, let’s see how ready you are kitten..” Your stomach flipped at the new nickname, your heart swelling in both happiness and arousal. A broad chest pressed itself against you as the firm Star Platinum stand behind kept you steady, your body sandwiched in between their muscular forms. The ravens fingers snaked below your pressed flesh as he found his way to your slick sex, rubbing it teasingly as his words taunted against your ear.  
  
He pulled his hand up, slick with your arousal as he hummed in a sadistic pleasure. The large digits pressed together and separated, a thick strand of your essence connecting them in a thin string. A deep chuckle vibrated in both his, and his stands chest as the notion vibrated you like an over the top massage. You moaned involuntarily, your back arching forward into the raven. Your clouded head was filled with want, all anxiety forgotten in your deep arousal. A whimper escaped your lips as you felt both Jotaros and Star Platinums firm members pressing against you from each direction in a wanting need. The midnight tussled man hummed as he licked his fingers clean of you slick sex, his sharp jade eyes staring into your own with every lap of his tongue.  
  
“What an eager girl.” He growled, his arousal dripping with every word. His blistering jade eyes focused on you as he continued.  
  
“Eager girls should be rewarded, shouldn’t they?” His voice chuckled darkly, the form behind you solidifying into a firmer state. You gasped as you felt Star Platinums thick member rub in between your rump, the length massaging your inner cheeks. A heavy blush splayed across your face as you gasped at the friction. (Y/c) orbs shot to the sharp jade gaze watching your reaction intently, their eyes reflected the expression of panic beginning to well within you.  
  
“Don’t be scared-“ His voice whispered into your ear, the length of his stand slowly rubbing you from behind as it growled at the delicious friction. You felt his large hands cradle your face, watching your every expression as the panic both welled and fell in your gut. You felt a soft comfort in the gaze he gave you, as the the manhood of his stand tauntingly maintained a slow grind. You moaned unconsciously at the friction.  
  
“It’ll be okay.” He chided as he leaned in to capture your lips, your mind fuzzing from the wet enrapture of his tongue. His firm muscle teased you as it twirled around your own, pulling with every twist. You voiced a wanting moan into the kiss as you entangled your tongue with his, two pairs of hands caressing your heated body. A gasp escaped you as he desperately dived deeply into your cavern, a soft pulse of excitement pressing in his manhood trapped between you. You felt a hot jolt of excitement send your senses into overdrive as Star Platinum quickly shifted his hands from caressing you to lean you back on his built chest, his grip tight on your thighs as he spread you open in front of his master. The cool air sent sharp tingles up your spine as the glossy folds of your flower were exposed, the wanting jade gaze watching appreciatively.  
  
“Let’s get back to that reward.” His voice was dark as he watched you, his large hand now firmly gripping his newly unclothed manhood as a pair of violet digits reached down to rub your sensitive nub teasingly. A gasp escaped you as the small motions sent wanting shivers up your spine, your body twitching reactively with every stroke. Two thick violet fingers shifted down to your entrance, teasingly circling it before plunging into your walls. The fullness of Star Platinums fingers sent your mind into a frenzy, a choked moan escaping you as you tried to grind your hips into its hand. You gasped, your breasts bouncing with every quick inhale as you snuck a glance up at Jotaro.  
  
He was watching you intently, quiet huffs of aroused air coming out in puffs as he pleasured himself to the sight before him. Jotaros gaze shifted down to your core, the thick violet digits pumping and curling inside your wet entrance. A jolt of arousal tightened in your stomach as you saw him bite his lip at the sight, his grip tightening around his member as he gave another jerk. He bit his lip even more firmly as he held himself back, remembering the taste of your juices. The phantom form behind it groaned into your ear, your walls tightening around it as you watched the ravens pleasured expressions. It’s manhood throbbed eagerly against your cheeks as it hooked its finger into your sweet spot, firmly curling into your stomach before repeating the action. Your stomach tightened as the coil of pleasure wound in your gut, your breathing becoming erratic as your hips jerked along with its every caress of your g-spot.  
  
“A-ahh! Wait! I’m-“ you were cut off as the pace quickened, your abs tightening as the pleasure was winding tightly in your stomach. The pressure of your oncoming orgasm was white hot, your hands desperately griping the strong violet forearms plunging into as you tried to ground yourself. “I’m gonna cum!” You moaned breathlessly, a desperate want dripping from your voice as your hips began jerking from the continuous assault of your g-spot.  
  
You snapped.  
  
“I’m cummi-“ you gasped, your spine lighting up in waves of pleasure as your walls clenched around the digits relentlessly plunging into you, your back arched as you choked on the words, the familiar panic of an overwhelming pleasure breached your sopping entrance.  
  
“Wa-wait no!” You cried, your hands feebly trying to stop the purple digits delving into your sweet spot. “Wait wait wait! I’m gonna!” Hot tears pricked your eyes as you felt a small sense of embarrassment, the fleeting emotion quickly being swept away by the blinding pleasure wracking through you. You moaned loudly as you felt your core snap, a hot liquid gushing from your entrance out into the night air.  
  
“F-fuck (y/n)” Jotaros growl filled the air as your pleasured gasps muted his words. “I can’t hold back anymore.” You dazedly looked up at him as he leaned over to tower over you, your mind not registering his words. Star Platinum obediently spread your drenched entrance for his master to press his tip eagerly against you, your eyes snapping open out of your daze. You glanced up at Jotaro, his flushed face watching you with sultry eyes. Your mind foggily registered his lips as the next words left his mouth.  
  
“I love you (y/n).” His deep voice quivered as he restrained himself from entering you, the sharp jade gaze burning into your own list clouded eyes. “You’re my woman, and I won’t let anything hurt you.” Tight wrinkles of happiness played around your eyes as you smiled, silently nodding to him. You gently wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders, nuzzling your face into the crook of his neck.  
  
“I know. I believe you Darling.” You pulled back with a smile, your eyes widening at the shocked blushing expression spanning his face.  
  
“ _Darling_..?” The words left him in a mumble as he contemplated them before a satisfied smirk graced his lips, the pressure of his length quickly sliding into you sending your own eyes open in surprise. His face leaned down to capture your lips in a kiss as he guided himself to the hilt, pained gasps escaping you as he stretched your walls to the brim. A deep groan vibrated against you as he let out a satisfied moan, his manhood pulsing eagerly inside you.  
  
The raven refrained from moving as he allowed you to adjust to his size, the hands spreading you apart gently massaging your thighs as you relaxed around the monster inside you. Your breathing evened out as you grew accustomed to his size, your hips giving a soft push against his own in a silent permission. Jotaro lifted his head to watch your face as he pulled his length out, quickly ramming it back into you in one quick snap. Your head craned back against Star Platinums shoulder as his girth stretched you, sending hot waves of satisfied euphoria up your spine. Soft moans escaped you as he jerked his hips into yours, the thick memeber of his stand pressing against your cheeks eagerly. You smirked as a delicious idea came to mind.  
  
_‘This’ll get him going..hehe.’_ The sound of skin smacking filled the air as you bounced on Jotaros thick cock with every thrust, your arms stretching up to grasp Star Platinums head as you were pummeled. Your hands quickly shifted its face towards your own, your lips pressing into its own for a deep heated kiss. A deep groan vibrated along your back as you felt the stand jerk it’s hips eagerly against your rump, a desperate moan coming out with every bounce of the raven entering you. Jotaro moaned darkly as he watched you make out with his stand as he pounded into you, his member throbbing in want. He chuckled sinisterly.  
  
“Didn’t know you were so eager.” He grunted, as if he knew something you didn’t. He paused his length as he lifted your thighs to free the aching member of his stand, the thick shaft jumping up to position itself eagerly against your pink rear.  
  
The slick member of his stand, coated in your arousal, pressed against your rear entrance as your tongues swirled. A panic engulfed you as the pressure of his stands manhood breached your pink entrance, painfully sliding in as you tried to adjust to its girth along with Jotaros. A desperate gasp escaped you into the kiss, Jotaro eagerly leaning down to massage and suck your pink mounds as he ground his own length into you. Your stomach bulged in a soft mound as the two monstrous lengths pressed against each other in your two entrances. (Y/c) orbs rolled into the back of your head, the fullness sending you into a dizzy. You were being stretched beyond to brim, you felt like you could be split in two at any moment.  
  
Heavy gasps filled your lungs as the raven and his stand’s members remains still, letting you adjust to their size as they gently fondled you. The soft pinch on your left nipple, the wet nibble on your right nub, the shooting pleasure of the digits massaging your clit above Jotaros member. You began to moan, the multiple caresses sending your mind into a wanting frenzy. Jotaro groaned heavily as he began to move inside you, his dripping shaft slowly pulling out only to snap back in quickly. Your head shot back along the Stands shoulder as a wave of unfamiliar pleasure shocked your entire body, the pressure of the stands member sending the ravens shaft straight into your sweet spot. Two unison moans filled the air as your walls tightened in bliss, the thick members pulsing eagerly. Your hips ground into him, eager to reach that pleasure again. Jotaro grunted, quickly shifting his eyes to look at his stand before motioning a quick nod.  
  
The thick shaft of Star Platinum pulled out of you slowly before snapping back in as the raven kept his pace, a delicious gasp escaping you as your entire body began to tingle with pleasure. Your arms eagerly wrapped around Jotaros sweaty shoulders as you moaned his name in ecstasy. He groaned in response as he pounded into you harder, his stand eagerly pummeling into you from below. Your mind began falling apart, the pleasure slowly taking over as the two shafts repeatedly hit your most sensitive spot. A gasp escaped you as they both plunged in at the same time, sending your core into its limit.  
  
“J-Jotaro..” you gasped into his ear, your face heated in a blush. “I’m-“ your voice was cut off as the two shafts quickened their pace primally, your body bouncing on their cocks with each thrust.  
  
“I’m gonna cum!!” You felt your stomach tighten as the ball of nerves began to unravel in hot, white waves. They shot through your body as your eyes rolled into the back of your head, your walls tightening manically around the two swelling shafts that were bulging your stomach.  
  
“Us too. Together.” The grunt escaped him as the two forms surrounding you picked up a primal pace, their shafts ramming in you to the hilt in an erratic pattern. Your mouth shout open as a silent scream of ecstasy escaped you, the waves of your orgasm riding out impossibly longer with every thrust. A thick swell of pressure formed in your stomach as you felt their manhoods throb and release their essence into you in quick desperate jerks as two heavy moans sounded in your ears.  
  
“Y-you’re cumming inside-!” You were cut off as Jotaro squeezed you tighter in his arms, emptying himself in you. “It’s so much I’m gonna break Jotaro!” You gasped a sob of pleasure as he lifted his head to dive his tongue into your mouth, his hips jerking the last of his cum into you. You felt two pairs of strong arms firmly squeeze you in an affectionate hug as the raven tiredly rested his forehead on your shoulder, his breath coming out in deep gasps. He licked his lips before the next words left his mouth.  
  
“Alright, that’s enough.” His panting continued as you felt the broad form of his stand slowly disappear behind you, your two bodies plopping on the bead tiredly. Jotaro quickly grabbed your hips, rolling you on top of him as you sprawled across his body, his softening member still in you. A broad hand reached up to rub your back affectionately, a deep chuckle shaking the chest below you.  
  
“Good girl.” He leaned down to plant a kiss on your forehead before plopping his head back onto the pillow.  
  
“Get some sleep.” The command left his mouth in a grunt, as his hand lifted to rub soft circles in your locks. You smiled lazily as you nodded, your mind lightly drifting off as you felt his deep breaths rise and fall.  
  
_Jotaros POV_  
  
Large fingers gently twirled (y/c) hair as the raven thought to himself, the small form breathing blissfully on top of him. His grip tightened lightly as a foreign emotion welled in his chest. He chuckled deeply, his jade eyes glancing down to the delicate sleeping expression on top of him.  
  
“Look what you did to me..” Another ironic chuckle escaped him as his fingers kept playing with the small delicate strands. “They say Joestars only fall in love once, for life.” His eyes shifted back up to the ceiling as he thought of the future adventure and the possibility of losing you. The fleeting idea of keeping her hidden here, safe, whilst he pursued Dio passed through his mind before quickly being squashed.

 _‘She would never forgive me..’_ The conclusion sounded in him firmly, a defeated huff escaping him. A soft mumble escaped the girls lips resting atop him, a brisk smile pulling at his mouth at the adorable sound. Thick raven brows furrowed in worry as they mulled over worst case scenarios, the idea of loosing the only woman that wasn’t **_annoying_** pulling at his heart painfully. He nuzzled his face into her hair gently, mumbling to himself as she slept.

"Yare yare daze, I'm in a bind." An adoring sigh escaped him as he succumed to the feeling manifesting in his heart, his thick fingers continuing to caress the hair tangling his hand. His jade orbs glanced down toawrds the sleeping form resting on top of him, an exasperated sigh escaping him.

"What am I supposed to do with this feeling? I just had to fall in love with someone so troublesome, didn’t I?” He smiled softly before kissing her forehead again, his heavy lids finally fluttering closed.  
  
_‘I’ll protect you with everything I have..’_ the thought lingered in his mind as he began to drift asleep, his arms squeezing you firmly.  
  
_‘Even if that means all of me.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making another work relating to this of a relative of the reader and their relationship with Josuke. Do I have anyone interested in that???


	12. Date-O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the exact definition of being spoiled rotten? 
> 
> What is the exact circumstance of being so completely, hopelessly in love? 
> 
> For a start, it looks something like the iridescent glimmer of sunset painted tentacles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a hot minute, hasn't it?
> 
> This chapter is filled with fluff and I really wanted to spoil you guys rotten with our favorite Jojo. Next chapter we'll be starting our venture to Egypt. There will be a lot of skimming over the main plot scenes as I feel that part of the storyline has already been painted so stay with me here QwQ 
> 
> Shoutout to muh bbs: Pomp-a-dorable (ArctictFox), Green_skittles, oh_junkie, Yoyoboi, Jex0304, Winksblue!!
> 
> Also, I've been lurking through the Jojo fics that are rated M & E and I can't find many that actually have a consistent plot other than oneshots so it makes my heart sad UnU 
> 
> Much more inspiration for me to continue this I guess???? Anyways..
> 
> Enjoy~

_Last time_   
  
"Yare yare daze, I'm in a bind." An adoring sigh escaped him as he succumed to the feeling welling dangerously in his chest, his thick fingers continuing to caress the hair tangling his hand. His jade orbs glanced down toawrds the sleeping form resting on top of him, an exasperated sigh escaping him.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this? I just had to fall in love with someone so troublesome” He scoffed softly before kissing her forehead again, his heavy lids finally fluttering closed.  
  
_‘I’ll protect her with everything I have..’_ The thought lingered in his mind as he began to drift asleep, his arms squeezing her firmly.  
  
_‘Even if that means all of me.’_  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
_Readers POV_  
  
The suns rays tickled your skin in a warm caress, your cheek gently resting on top of the rising and falling chest below you. You woke slowly, your sleep ridden eyes fluttering open to glance at the resting face of your favorite raven. A smile graced your lips as you tenderly reached a hand up to stroke his locks delicately.  
  
“Look at you..” You whispered softly. The slick strands of his midnight locks threaded through your caress as you giggled softly. “How’d I even fall in love with a guy like you anyways?” Your whisper filled the room along with his deep, even breaths.  
  
“But at this point, I don’t know what I’d do without you..” You words trailed off into the silence of the room with his even breathing. A soft smile pulled at the corners of your mouth as he began to wake from your caress of his dark locks.  
  
“Sounds about right.” You jumped on top him as he mumbled the phrase drearily, his lashes fluttering open as he gave you a sleepy smirk. “You’re kind of hopeless after all.” The tease left his mouth as a yawn took over his expression. You scoffed, playfully slapping his built shoulder.  
  
“You keep telling yourself that.” You huffed, lifting your nose up defiantly. “Where would you be without me and my lessons?” The smug tone lacing your voice as you flashed an early morning trump card. A pause filled the room before the raven chuckled, his arm squeezing you tightly to place a kiss on your temple.  
  
“Yare yare, you’re feisty this morning.” His head fell back into the pillow as he smiled lazily at the ceiling. “I like it.” You blushed softly as he praised you, your waking heart doing flip flops as you rested lazily on top of him in bed.  
  
“Yeah yeah..” You shuffled your words, trying to calm your frantic heart reacting to his praise. His strong arm quickly grabbed your waist, positioning you to the side as he lifted his huge form out of the bed. The mattress bent under his heavy body, a light spring shaking you as he lifted off the bed.  
  
“You should get cleaned up..” he trailed off, his eyes looking towards the entryway. “and wear something nice.” He finished as he maneuvered over to his closet, dressing his bare body in a pair of sweatpants from his drawers. You watched as he retreated shirtless towards the doorway, pausing for one last word.  
  
“And hurry.”  
  
Your eyes widened, your mind quickly fumbling through all the possible reasons he would say that. ‘ _Could the schedule have changed? Are we leaving today instead?’_ The excitement and anxiety intermingled in your chest as you quickly showered, throwing on a pleated skirt and button up top with a silk bow, curtsey to your wardrobe being transferred over via Joseph’s command. You left Jotaros room as you made your way past the tea room, searching each room for the missing raven.  
  
Your footsteps echoed along the wall and the trickling pond as you made your way to the dining room everyone met in before, your eyes widening as you saw Joseph grasp Jotaro on the shoulder proudly, nodding his head in approval.  
  
“I didn’t expect this, but good job son! She’s a good girl! You chose wel-” His voice trailed off as his eyes snapped toward your approach, their grey lashes widening in surprise.  
  
“(Y/n)! We were just talking about you! The boy wanted to ta-“ his words were cut short as the younger towering man quickly reached up to clench his shoulder in a dangerous grip, sending a silent warning.  
  
“Ta-take your order for dinner tonight!” He stuttered, a slight sweat dripping at his brow as the menace grew from the teen beside him.  
  
“Uh..okay. I’ll just have whatever everyone else is I guess..” you trailed off, a slight confusion ringing your words. You lifted yourself into your tippy toes, leaning to the side to peak over two men’s shoulders. They were alone. He had told you to come here quickly right? What on earth was going on? The raven turned to glare at you lightly before letting go of the older mans shoulder as he walked by you, turning towards the direction of his room. He paused as he passed you, his head leaning down to whisper something for your ears only.  
  
“Be ready to leave in 5 minutes.” He said softly in your ear as your heart skipped a beat. Where were you going? The fact that he was keeping it a secret made your chest pound in anticipation. You nodded lightly before he walked off, your sight turning to focus on the older man trying to avoid your gaze. You watched him curiously.  
  
“Mr. Joestar...” You hummed, gently walking up to him to cradle his arm the way a child would when asking for candy. “What is Jotaro up to?” You asked, your voice piquing a little higher than its usual tone.  
  
“I-I can’t say..it’s a secret!” His voice jumped with every syllable nervously as you cradled yourself against him. You sighed heavily, a sad expression pulling at your lips.  
  
“But Mr. Joestar, I thought you said you would look after me...” A heavy sigh escaped your lips as you pouted, gently letting go of his arm with slumped shoulders. “I guess you’re going to leave me at Jotaros mercy then..”  
  
“Oh My God! I would never!” His eyes hesitantly glanced towards the door before he continued. “My dear grandson is so surprising,” His fingers wriggled unnaturally as his excited voice carried through the old Japanese halls. “He’s even planned out a whole da-“ A familiar barreling yell traveled from across the manor as Joseph’s words were cut off mid sentence.  
  
“Shut up old man!!” The scream was muffled as the two of you paused in shock, both of your wide eyes quickly snapping to look at each other. There was a quick thumping along the wooden hallway as the large raven made his way to the room fully dressed in his usual attire, his menacing gaze glaring down his grandpa.  
  
“You better not have said anything..” he growled, walking up to you as he firmly grabbed your shoulder to guide you out of the manor towards a waiting car. You followed obediently, your eyes glancing back at the amused older Joestar behind you as he watched you with a mischievous smile. Jotaro paused for a moment, his head turning slightly to nod his chin at the burly silver fox.  
  
“But..thanks for the ride old man.” His midnight curl bounced as he whipped his head back towards the gates, his grasp on your shoulder guiding you close beside him.  
  
“Jotaro..what’s going on? You’re acting funny.” Your brows furrowed while a cute pout began to form on your lips, his grip directing you towards a humming car at the entrance. His hand reached down to rest protectively on your back, careful not to venture too far down during daylight.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” He grunted as he opened the car door, motioning with his hand for you to enter first.  
  
“The old man doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.” He grunted as you shifted into the car, his soft annoyed huff following close behind you. The plush leather seats bounced as his bulky form shook the car upon his entrance, his broad shoulders lightly pressing against your own in the cramped space. Built muscles pressed against you as he leaned to the right to shuffle through his pocket, pulling out a slip of paper and handing it to the driver.  
  
“Take us to this address.” His voice was deep as the driver nodded quickly, the poor man obviously intimidated by the brooding teens towering body. The car shifted into gear as the driver made his way towards the address. A soft hum filled the interior as Jotaro sat with his eyes closed, his arms crossed over his broad chest.  
  
“You look good.” He said under his breath. Your eyes snapped over towards him with a blush, seeing his stoic expression and crossed arms made you think twice on if you heard him right. “That skirt..you should wear it more often.” (Y/c) orbs widened as you realized you hadn’t been hearing things, he had actually been complimenting you. A warm blush tickled your cheeks as you shyly nodded.  
  
“T-thanks..” You looked at him, his eyes watching the scenery speeding by outside the window. A deep hum left his chest as he acknowledged your words, the car falling back into silence. You rested your head against the window as you sighed, your own eyes retreating to watch the cars passing by. The soft lull of the road put your drowsy mind into a light nap as you drive towards Jotaros unknown destination.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
“Wake up (Y/n), we’re here.” Your shoulder was gently being shaken as a light undertone of excitement laced the ravens voice. (Y/c) orbs quickly fluttered open as you snapped your head up, looking around in alarm.  
  
“I’m awake! I’m awake!” You jumped when your eyes landed on a pair of widened jade orbs, an amused surprise twinkling in their pools. The car shook as he opened the door and exited, making his way over to your side after swiftly shutting his own door. The click of the handle buckled under his grasp as he yanked the door open for you with a quiet eagerness.  
  
“Well, come on.” He ushered, you shuffled out of the car so he could close the door and lean down towards the front passenger window as it lowered for him.  
  
“Meet us here in two hours.” The driver nodded, appearing a little more comfortable now that he had spent some time with the massive teen. The window rolled up as the driver began to head away from the two of you, merging into the massive amount of cars lining the street. Jotaro turned to face you as his hand gently rested on your back. He walked the two of you down the crowded street as his grip around your waist tightened, his jade eyes sending a few daggers at wondering eyes. You giggled under your breath as you watched some of the expressions the passing men had after meeting Jotaros gaze from previously checking you out. A distinct ‘tch’ left his mouth as he grumbled under his breath, a few more curses about ‘annoying bastards’ sending anyone that happened to be walking near you at least two feet away. The grip on your waist tightened as he motioned for you to stop, turning you around to look at a large aquamarine and cream building with a steady flow of people going in and out. Your eyes widened in excitement as you read the big bold words spanning the front of the building.

  
**Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium**

  
You were bouncing in place as you excitedly squealed, quickly turning to jump up and wrap your arms around the broad shoulders of the man standing beside you. You felt him inhale lightly as the surprise spread into his expression, a soft smile playing on his lips as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around your waist.  
  
“Yare yare daze, I didn’t think you’d be this excited.” He chuckled close to your ear as you pulled away, his hands resting on your waist protectively.  
  
“Of course I’m excited! This is the best aquarium in Japan!” You wriggled in place, the excitement overtaking you as you grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the entrance in a childlike excitement. “Oh I wonder if we’ll be able to see the whale shark! Mom always told me how wonderful this place was!” The words left you in a squeal, your sights oblivious to the hidden smile spreading across his face as he was pulled eagerly towards the entrance.  
  
Jotaro quickened his pace, stepping ahead of you as you approached the front desk. (Y/c) orbs watched his bulky shoulders as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a pristine black card to pay for your tickets. The front desk attendant quickly made work of your entrance fees, the two vivid blue tickets sliding across the counter as the Raven picked them up.  
  
“Enjoy your visit.” They offered a smile as Jotaro nodded, turning to look at you with a commanding expression as you both made your way through the entrance. He handed the tickets to the employee checking people in, their hands making a quick motion of tearing them upon your entry.  
  
You followed behind him as your eyes took in your surroundings, large displays of aquatic life decorating the fourier as you both continued towards the attractions.  
  
The blue rays danced upon your bright smiles as the fish swam in front of you along the endless aquarium in a lazy manner. You smiled, peeking a look to see Jotaro sporting a rare blissful grin. His green eyes sparkled under the blue beams of light reflecting through the glass water, his high cheekbones glowing ethereally under the pale light. Your heart skipped a beat at the sight, your eyes widening under the shadows of swimming wildlife as a sharp inhale of breath brought you back to the present.  
  
He was looking at you, an excited smile playing on his lips as he grasped your hand in the other worldly blue light. A large shadow danced over you as you held his gaze, the oversized body of the aforementioned whale shark swimming contently along the glass in front of you. His eyes softened from their usual sharpness as he relaxed in your grip, your hand squeezing him tightly. A small child in the crowd squealed in excitement at the large creature, the sound sending you into a soft giggle as you turned your gaze back to the towering expanse of the man made ocean swimming before you. Your heart ached terribly as the blissful moment filled your mind, rooting itself as a memory you’d forever look back to as something overflowing with utter happinesses and content. Your hand squeezed the larger one encompassing your own before you were eagerly dragged towards the other exhibits.  
  
Your heart warmed as the raven explained the natural tendencies of each displayed marine wildlife, listing off their traits and habitats as if he were a child listing the names of his favorite super heros ultimate moves. Your chest swelled with a bittersweet tinge, his excitement reminding you of how you mother held the same blissful grin as she explored the crypt of her undoing. You sighed, not letting the melancholy of your memories ruin this rare moment.  
  
~~~  
  
The two of you had made your way to the obscenely large jellyfish tank. You two bodies connected by a firm grasp as you silently watched the jellyfish exhibit, their soft tentacles swaying in the water as beams of artificial light twinkled through their iridescent tendrils. A comfortable silence took over your conversation as Jotaro tightened his large hand around your own, his grip impeding his next words as the crowd around you hummed obliviously.  
  
“It’ll be dangerous.” You remained quite as his hand held yours in a steady grip. “I know you want to avenge your parents..but-“ His deep voice trailed off as he tried to find the right words. “Don’t do anything reckless. Dio and his pawns are conniving and elusive, look at what happened to Kakyoin..” Deft fingers curled around your own in a desperate grasp as he struggled with his next words.  
  
“It’d be a pain if I lost you.” He huffed, a strangled ‘tch’ leaving his mouth. Your hand squeezed his as you offered a gentle smile, the chatter of the crowd around you muffling in a lulling hum.  
  
“You won’t. I won’t be stupid..I promise.” Your face turned back to look at the blissfully unaware forms of pink marine life as he tightened his grip on your fingers, a deep hum filling the air as his broad shoulder slumped uncharacteristically in relief.  
  
“Good.” A brilliant smile pulled at his lips as he contently watched the twilight aquatic life sway with the man made current as you stood by his side.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
The driver had met you after a few hours, quickly shifting through traffic to drop you off at a well known seafood restaurant. Jotaro exited the car, shifting to quickly exit and make his way to open your door as he guided you to the hostess, mentioning a previous reservation.  
  
You were attentively seated in the extravagant restaurant, feeling a little embarrassed at how underdressed you were. The waiter had a thick French accent as he explained the specials, a few words sending you in a dizzy as you tried to keep up with his well informed speech. (Y/c) eyes glanced at Jotaro as he silently watched the menu, nodding here and there as the waiter explained the limited delicacies of the night. You jumped slightly as he quickly glanced up at you before looking at the waiter, his face holding its ever stoic expression.  
  
“We’ll need a few minutes.” The words rumbled in his chest as the waiter nodded, retreating back towards the kitchen. His eyes quickly shifted to look at your own as they sported an amused twinkle.  
  
“You like crab right?” His voice was gruff but charming as he remembered one of the many conversations you held over training. Green eyes shifted back to glance down at the menu, quickly scanning the options.  
  
“What about the Creole Crab bisque?” The oversized digits of his fingers encompassed the small menu in a comical manor as he waited for your response, your eyes quickly jumping up from the sight as you flashed a surprised expression.  
  
“That sounds great,” your hands fumbled, hidden discreetly in your lap as you nervously continued. “What are you having?”  
  
“Lobster Rossejat.” The raven chuckled softly at the slight nervous pique in your voice, his menu snapping closed with a crisp sound along with his simple reply. The waiter immediately retuned upon the closing of his menu, quickly whipping out his pen and pad.  
  
“What can I get prepared for you sir?” His hand held his pen at the ready, ever attentive to any suggestion you might have.  
  
“We’ll have the Creole Crab bisque and Lobster Rossejat.” Jotaro looked towards you with a hidden smile as he handed it briskly to the waiter.  
  
“Wonderful.” The words left the waiters mouth as they delicately collected your menus, ushering off again. Your hands nervously squeezed each other under the clothed table in a newly forming habit as you sat in the candlelit silence, the soft light playing along your cheeks. Jotaro watched you with a sharp gaze as he silently appreciated the scene.  
  
“I wanted to take you out on a real date before we left.” He wasn’t looking at you, but rather at something off into the distance as he continued with a serious gaze. “After tomorrow..things will be dangerous.” A deep furrow in his brow made his handsome features all that more apparent as he sighed. “I want to at least give you this before we leave, since it won’t be possible in the near future.” Built arms crossed low under his built chest as he leaned back into the chair, an apathetic aesthetic falling over him. You sighed happily at the sight, knowing this was his way of trying to show his affections. A comforting flush of emotions ran over you, the feeling reminding you of the tranquility of Hamon as you watched him glare into the distance.  
  
“Thank you Jotaro..” your hands squeezed each other in your lap under the table as you felt spoiled rotten. “I don’t know if I’ve ever had so much fun in such a short amount of time. The whale shark was so big-“ Suddenly, your cowering hands were raising above the table to motion the size, their width spanning almost an arms length. “I mean, it was so big!” Your eyes tightened in excitement as you thought about the past few hours. “-and the Jellyfish, they were so beautiful, I couldn’t believe my eyes. They’re my favorite you know?”  
  
You began to forget the nervousness that had previously strangled you in the environment, your eyes lighting up as you talked about the attractions in the aquarium. A minute smile pulled at the broad teens lips as he watched you explain your wonder at the exhibits, your words applauding his unexpected knowledge of marine life.  
  
“Ohhh! -and the otters!” You squealed in excitement, your hands reaching up to rest in delicate fists lining your chin. “They were just so cute with their little paws!” You wriggled in your overly extravagant chair across from Jotaro as you overloaded with the moment.  
  
Your gaze shifted up to look into his eyes as you were caught off guard, his soft smile making your heart skip a beat.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
_Jotaros POV_  
  
His heart warmed as the (y/c) balled her fists around her cheeks, the excitement splaying across her face. A soft chuckle escaped him as he thought about the resemblance between her and his favorite creature.  
  
Originally he had been dead fast in the denial of his affections, quickly dismissing any thoughts of her with a quick grunt. However, she had slowly proven her resilience, both to him and the world around her. Jade eyes softened as he watched the (y/c) gush about her favorite exhibit, his mind running through the past few months.  
  
~~~

She had been bullied, quite badly if he could say anything. The lingering whispers once they started walking to school together had caught his attention along with the occasional absence of her PE uniform or the many times it took her to clear out her shoes when leaving school, but his assumptions weren’t solidified until he somehow managed to walk by the girls bathroom during a particular pique of the said assault. The voices had traveled through the walls clearly, the tiles amplifying the scene like an over the top movie. He remembered the words as they echoed within the walls, his own rage boiling as he began to make his way towards the women’s restroom door. He would put a rest to this, and completely annihilate anyone that said something so derogatory against the person he cherished most. However, just as you had caught his heart off guard, you rose to the confrontation with a shining brilliance.  
  
_“You’re nothing but trash!”_ She screamed, her words echoing within the tiled walls as her palm rushed towards (y/n)’s quickly swelling cheek.  
  
(Y/n) snapped, grabbing the blondes wrist mid-slap as her face scowled. Her hands  dexterously twisted the girls arm behind her back as the (y/c) quickly positioned herself behind blonds ear.  
  
_“Look, I’ve been nice.”_ There was a long pause as the words traveled to the attentive towering form resting at the bathroom doorway. _“And I mean really nice in all the pranks you’ve pulled.”_ The blondes form tensed in the grasp as her friends shared a panicked look. _“But I’ve had enough of this. My name is (Y/N)_ Zeppeli _, and I am the furthest thing from trash.”_ The familiar voice growled menacingly through the cracks of the door. _“I will fight to defend my families_ honor, _if that’s what you want.”_ The familiar voice trailed off before letting the blond go as she stumbled towards her friends.  
  
Jotaro quickly shifted behind a nearby hallway as he hid himself, the slamming of the bathroom door echoed in the hallways as a fuming stomp of the (y/h/c) quickly passed by him in a huff. The raven chuckled to himself, impressed with the resilience that he had witnessed as his chest quietly welled with pride.    
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Jade eyes focused back to the adoring expression spreading across her face as she rambled on about the exhibits and the habits he had shared whilst watching them. A deep thump quickened in his chest as she flashed a particularly brilliant smile, the lingering explanation of intricately colored jellyfish dominating her words. He knew every word and thought that left her mouth would set his heart in a frenzied marathon, but that wasn’t something he would ever share. A soft grunt escaped his amused quaking lips as he encouraged her words, his stoic silence encouraging her to continue.  
  
~~~  
  
The meal passed by quicker than Jotaro had expected, his mind being carried away with the thoughts and ocean themed dreams voiced by the (y/h/c) sitting across from him. He nodded here and there, an occasional deep hum filling his chest as he acknowledged her words as she rambled on about the sights the two of you saw in the aquarium.  
  
The soft clank of her fork signaled the end of her meal as she shyly leaned away, a content expression playing across her face. The raven watched with a hidden content as the waiter returned, offering the check at the perfect moment. His burly shoulders maneuvers to fish his card out, offering payment as the waiter retreated wordlessly. A soft chime rang across the table as the girl sitting across from him spoke up.  
  
“Thank you.” Her shoulders caved in, a bashful blush spreading across her face. “Today was one of the best days of my life.” Her hand reached across the table timidly, waiting for his own to encompass it. He silently lifted his own hand after staring in bewilderment, grasping her fingers tightly.  
  
“I know everything will be okay, no matter what happens tomorrow.” Her small digits tightly held his own in a desperate plea as her (y/c) orbs sparkled in content. The raven began to return the gesture before he was interrupted by the returning check, his hand quickly snapping away as he shuffle to sign and finish the interaction.  
  
~~~  
  
_Readers POV_  
  
Jotaro quickly finished signing the check, the soft black booklet resting on the slick tablecloth as he lifted his barreling form for the chair, quickly maneuvering around to scoot your own chair out from under you. You replied with a quiet ‘thank you’ as you lifted yourself and followed him out of the restaurant to the waiting car from before. The raven opened the door for you, his own heavy body shaking the car as he plopped down next you.  
  
The driver silently began the passage back, the two of you falling into a comfortable silence as the car journeyed back to the Joestar manor.  
  
~~~  
  
You had fallen asleep on the ride home, the gentle touch of Jotaro cradling your body princess style waking you in a half dazed confusion. His sharp jawline playfully jumbled in your tired eyes as he walked you to his bedroom and set you gently down on the bed.  
  
The distant sound of rustling fabric lingered in your ears as you felt your clothes being removed in a swift motion, your limbs dexterously snuggling into the plush blankets after you were stripped. They were fluffy and encompassing as they cradled your body in a soft caress, your mind groggly registered the jolt of the impeding heavy form joining you.  
  
He was warm, like a furnace, his limbs shuffling under the blankets as they swiftly circled around your waist and pulled you towards the burly chest behind you. A content sigh escaped your tired lips as the comforting embrace lulled you further to sleep, the deep even breathing pressing against your back sending you further away from consciousness.  
  
Somehow, you felt a burning warmth within you, unlike the kind generated from simple body heat- but more like an inner fire. The tickle of embers warning your heart as a content bliss spread from your chest to your fingertips, the heat embracing you from the inside out. In a groggy thought, you chided yourself for being so  stupidly happy as the words left your mouth in a mumble.  
  
“Goodnight Darling, I love you.” You said in a sigh, continuing your venture to deep sleep. A soft hum vibrated against your back as Jotaro gave a pleased sigh, his face cradling into your neck to plant a chaste kiss in a silent reply.  
  
You didn’t need his words, because his actions spoke for him.  
  
_You knew he loved you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very soon I'll be writing a Reader/Josuke story that involves the reader in this story with Jotaro. I'm thinking they'd have a child at that point. I mentioned the Josuke reader would be related but scratch that.
> 
> However, a question for you guys.
> 
> How opposed are you against the idea of reader eventually becoming pregnant with Jotaros child? 
> 
> Answer below and let me know your thoughts so my plot can stew >:L


	13. Train to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could ever go wrong during the second plane flight without your mother?
> 
> On another note, you manage to piss off your favorite raven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! long time no talk?! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but HERE WE ARE!! lolol I actually was going through con crunch for a Dio cosplay I debuted at a convention bc I'm Jojo trash uwu but thanks for still sticking around if you're still here! Also I kind of ran into a writers block when it came to the canon action scenes, so PLEASE let me know if this was satisfying?!?! Okay?!
> 
> Shoutout to my babes from the last chapter!
> 
> Bae squad: Candee468, EtherealMons, GrayStarDust, oh_junkie, Riiri, Green_skittles, Winksblue, Yoyoboi, kiki8o, Stuffed_mochi, Kosuke
> 
> Y'all are amazing and one of the strong reasons I keep this story going, so thank you. 
> 
> Like, really, idk if you know how much your words mean to me.
> 
> Message at the end about the preggo question in the last chapter :L

  
Your body bounced with every jolt of turbulence hitching the planes journey, the burly forms of your company silently shuffled with each bump in the speeding metal tube. You sat beside your favorite brooding raven as his hand firmly grasped your thigh, his eyes constantly searching the cabin along with your companions on high alert. You brushed your shoulder closer, his built muscles flexing at the touch.  
  
“You don’t think we’d run into a stand user this early, do you?” Your voice carried a sense of hesitation as it filled the isle occupied by your group. The redhead sitting next to you hummed with his next words, his chin resting thoughtfully in his hand.  
  
“You never know (y/n), we always have to be prepared with Dio as our enemy.” His words rang through you as you thought of the unexpected downfall of your mother in her last crypt.  
  
“Right…Dio.” A deep seeded resentment throbbed in your heart as the tangles of rage and revenge made your breath catch in your throat, hindering a response past your breif words. Your eyes widened, a fury slowly whirling in their confines as you stared into the back of the seat in a silent rage.  
  
That’s right, Dio was the one you were heading towards. The bane of your existence. The throbbing of your heart hammered in your chest as your breath left your mouth in a metaphorical steam, your hand squeezing the one that hand shifted up to encompass your own during your blind fury. Even his name made you see red, the thought that he was the reason behind both of you parents demise morphed your sorrow into a smoldering berserk. He was the reason you couldn’t live a normal life with two loving and doting parents, raising you with their experience into a bright and blossoming adult. The hand you so angrily assaulted gave you reassuring squeeze, the pressure bringing your mind back to the present. (Y/c) orbs began to lose their blitzed glaze as you focused on his stoic expression staring at you in a quiet acceptance.  
  
_Ah... **that’s right.**_  
  
There was something to be thankful for in all the chaos that was the last 6 months of your life.  
  
You met _him._  
  
Jotaro watched you with a gentle stare, his expression not appearing soft to anyone but you. However, you knew from the slight squeeze of his eyes, the tightening of the corner of his mouth, that he was offering you a silent reassurance. That he was here with you through all of this. The cesspool of anger and resentment slowly started to dissipate as his stare calmed you, the silent companionship in his quiet grasp bringing you back from a metaphorical volcanic eruption.  
  
“It’s okay to be upset,” Your eyes watched him, a starved emotion surfacing from the deepest trenches of your heart.  
  
“-but keep a level head. Be aware of what you can change in your circumstances.” Jade eyes scanned the cabin observantly again, assessing every occupant. “The biggest mistake you could make would be forgetting others don’t share you’re rage.” His face morphed with his last words, his expression contorting into a scowl as he thought about the state of his mother.  
  
You nodded, your thoughts kept at bay as you furrowed your brows. Now wasn’t the time to be drawn into a fit of rage, you had your companions with you journeying to places you’ve never been. You had the noble mission of saving Holly. Yes, it was a mission - but you wouldn’t let that stop you from enjoying the time you were spending with Jotaro and the gang. You silently nodded to yourself, giving a firm ‘hm’ as the noise reverberated in your chest. Your head leaned against the broad shoulder resting beside you, (H/c) strands cascading over the black duster as the lull of the plane helped you drift off into a light nap.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
A soft hum echoed in your waking thoughts, the thrum of the propellers filling occupied the rumbling tube as they woke you from your dreary slumber. The white noise was exceptionally loud, your face scrunching as the thrumming of the plane engine was accompanied with a similar, yet foreign sound. Something along the lines of a small accelerated thin plastic flapping against a larger base. The thick of your brows furrowed at the sound, it’s alien waves alerting your waking form as your senses began to jump start into an alert state.  
  
_This wasn’t something normal._  
  
At first, the thoughts running through you were confused yet alarmed, your hand reaching up to wipe the light moisture of sleep lining your lips. The previous raven shoulder you had been resting against now tense and alert to the oncoming sound.  
  
“A rhino beetle? No. It’s a stag beetle.” The rumble of Jotaros words pulled you out of the last bits of sleep mingled confusion as your head fell off his shoulder, his towering form rising to meet the oncoming sound.  
  
“Hey, Advol, is that a Stand? Are we encounting another stand user?” The older Joestar jumped up from his seat, his expression morphing to that of panic.  
  
“It's possible. This could be a Stand.” Avdols deep voice reverberated through the metal cylinder as your companions jumped into a high alert. Your eyes snapped towards the oncoming life form as it’s wings beat heavily against the hard outer shell of the small body below it. (Y/c) brows shot towards your hairline, the grotesque body of the insect was hurdling in your direction. A multi-component length reached towards Jotaro as Star Platinum attempted to attack the small insect, its body quickly dodging the onslaught.  
  
“Tch!” The sound left the ravens mouth as the appendage shot through his stands hand, a stream of blood gushing out of Jotaros mouth from the attack. It was like the whole scene played out in a sickeningly slow motion, your stomach dropping and throat tightening as a few droplets of the Ravens blood landed on your cheek. Feet grounded to the floor, the  past trauma of losing your mother right before your eyes hindered you immobile, your irises quivering as the terror made you incompetent.  
  
“What are you doing?!” Jade eyes flickered away from the attacking insect to send you a deadly glare, his face forming into a scowl. His orbs were tinted a deep green, the corners of his eyes squeezing slightly in panic as he watched your frozen body continue to be in harms way. “Get down woman!” You felt his shove before you had the chance to see his bloodied hand barrel towards you and shove your locked body down below the seats in a desperate move.  
  
_Somewhat safe._  
  
_Somewhat hidden._  
  
The taller man whipped his head back towards the attacker, his eyes scanning the planes occupants as he searched for the Stag Beetle. He zeroed in, his eyes widening as the crustacean appendage shot towards his mouth.  
  
“What the?” The silver fox to your left jumped in surprise, his hands rushing up to cradle his face in disbelief as another gush of blood escaped Jotaros mouth.  
  
“Jotaro!” The older Joestar barreled, his stance falling into something more protective. Your heart jumped in your chest as you saw the blood escope his mouth, the past memory of your mothers death sending you into a panic.  
  
_Why was this scene so **similar**?_  
  
“The range is too far for your Star Platinum!” His broad shoulders rose and fell with his breath as you watched him step in front of your fallen form and his grandson, separating you from an immediate attack. The raven huffed, his hand reaching up to wipe the flowing stream of blood from his mouth. The cloud of panic filling your thoughts slowly started to dissipate as Kakyoin stepped in, volunteering his stand for battle. His green form shifted to manuver past the three of you as he stood in the isle, his hushed words suggesting you don’t alert the passengers. There was an unspoken understanding in the group as they shared a collective nod. As if on que, an older man began to wake. A soft grumble escaped under his breath about noise as he stood and made his way to the restrooms, his hand resting on a wall smeared in blood.  
  
You heard the panic of realization in his voice before the swift collapse of his body, the redhead promptly knocking him out as the panic set in.  
  
Your eyes traveled to stare at Jotaro, your heart clenching as you saw the stream of blood painting his lips.  
  
_It looked so similar to the red that painted your_ mothers _last words._  
  
Your fists clenched at the memory, the taste of bile and panic rising and falling as you both metophorically fell and rose back up from the memory. This was different. You could save Jotaro. A deep breath of air filled your lungs, your determination taking over the panic that had previously captured your thoughts.  
  
You weren’t powerless.  
  
You could help.  
  
The renewed vigor of your positivity helped you gather yourself. Your limbs were light as adrenaline pumped through your veins, the action of standing up feeling easier than before. The raven still towered over your standing height as he watched the fight with a deep focus, slightly flinching from your touch as the soft glow of your healing Hamon flowed into him through your delicate touch to his shoulder. The seats were decorated with a kaleidoscope of gold and green, hidden to the human eye as the shadows of your Hamon danced with the light of Hierophant Green.  
  
The towering raven snapped his head to look at you, his eyes widening as he felt the cells heal around his wounds. It was like a soft itch you couldn’t scratch, like a million small wires maneuvering under his skin and tongue. The Jade eyes that had been on high alert softened lightly, his expression still stoic. However, you picked up on his hidden appreciation. His broad hand reached up to gently wipe the droplets of his blood from your cheek, his eyes softening in a quiet understanding as the pad of his thumb erased his essence. The attention you had was quickly snatched away as his hand fell from your face while the battle finished, Kakyoin catching the stand in an intricate and well planned trap.  
  
The threat was vanquished, the earlier grandpa choking on his split tongue as his head spewed blood from his destroyed stand. It was a morbid sight, but a welcome one.  
  
The rest of the plane ride was normal, besides the panic that ensued after his body was found by another passenger. The group had been interviewed after the plane landed, and thankfully, the Speedwagon Organization had taken care of the details so your group could make its way to the hotel.  
  
Which was where you currently stood awkwardly in front of the reception desk as the group discussed rooming arrangements. Joseph was the head of the conversation, designating Kakyoin and Avdol in a room together. His blue eyes turned to shift between you and Jotaro, a twinkle of mischief playfully mingling in his gaze.  
  
“And Jotaro - my boy. Do you want to room with me?” A Cheshire smile pulled at his lips as he continued. “And leave (y/n) all alone?” The silver fox chuckled as Avdol and Kakyoin shared a confused gaze.  
  
“Well wouldn’t that be a given? (Y/n) is a lady after all..” The redhead trailed off as he watched the three of you. The raven huffed, his eyes shooting a glare at his friend and then his grandpa.  
  
“Don’t be stupid. (Y/n) isn’t as strong as you old man...she needs to be protected.” The last bit came out in a low grumble, the dark cap shifting to cover his eyes. That seemed to do the trick, the Cheshire smile the silver haired Joestar sported now broadening into something unnerving. There was a confused pause in the remainder of the group as they were caught off guard by the protective behavior that wasn’t normal for the brooding man.  
  
“Alight then! You heard the boy! Three rooms for tonight then!” The barreling laugh escaped the oldest of the group as he slapped a pristine black card onto the counter, his eyes twinkling.  
  
“Yessir, here are your hotel keys.” The stewardess said, handing the separate keys to every designated party. An echo of the groups collective luggage filled the lobby as you all began to make your way to the elevator, an awkward silence taking over as you all waited for the proper floor. The ding signaled your arrival as you all made your way towards your rooms, thankfully requested to be next door to each other. Avdol and Kakyoin shuffled into their room before offering a quick parting, their forms disappearing behind the heavy wooden door. However, you didn’t miss the questioning gaze Kakyoin gave as the door slammed shut.  
  
That left you, Jotaro, and of course - the ever mischievous Joseph. He paused after sliding his key into the door, a smirk playing on his face.  
  
“Now remember to be ‘protective’ my boy!” The older man cackled as Jotaro huffed, the older male retreating behind the closing door in an unsaid victory. The raven shuffled into his pocket as he pulled out the key and unlocked the door, swiftly opening it and holding the door open with his foot. The rolling suitcase in your hand was quickly snatched away as he pulled it inside with his own, holding the door open for you to enter. You blushed lightly, entering and observing the room as Jotaro shuffled with your luggage. The walls were a beige, while the sheets were the normal white of hotel rooms. It was the typical hotel room that could be attained on short notice. A loud slam of the door caught your attention as you turned around, the now impeding form of the taller man walking towards you briskly. Your eyes switched between the hastily shuffled luggage and the towering raven approaching you with a glare, your hands lightly lifting in confusion. A harsh grip encircled your wrist as he reached you, his strength unintentionally yanking you towards his broad chest.  
  
“What was that back there?” He growled. The rumble of his chest was deep as he glared down at you, his cap shadowing over his eyes menacingly. You looked up into his Jade pools, your eyes switching between the two as you registered what he was saying.  
  
_Oh._  
  
He was upset about you freezing up.  
  
“Only an idiot would have stood there like that.” His grip tightened as his words came out in a growl. (Y/c) orbs widened, your trapped hand forming into a fist. How could you not freeze up? The memory of loosing your mother was still fresh in your mind, the blood that had painted his lips - just as hers- was all the more traumatic. Your face contorted into something foreign as both anger and loss swirled into a mixed expression. You opened your mouth before you were quickly cut off.  
  
“You could have been seriously hurt.” Those last words left him in a hushed whisper, his sharp Jade eyes softening for you and no one else in that private room. The words you were about to say were caught in your throat as you realized he was just... _worried._  
  
Jotaro was worried about _you._  
  
A rush of air escaped you, and with it, all the previous anger and loss of your planned reply. He was worried about your well being, the idea warmed you and brought you back to the present all at once. The ache in your chest was loud and boisterous as you thought of how you had frozen up, giving into your past trauma. The fist that was so tightly clenched loosened defeatedly, your head falling to rest against his chest. You felt the soft rise and fall of his breath as he waited for your reply, the moment lingering as you gathered your thoughts.  
  
“When-“ Your voice caught in your throat- you know- the kind that you catch right before the tears spill.

-  
  
_You took yet another deep breath as your forehead rested against that familiar broad chest._

 -

  
You paused, gathering yourself and taking a moment to contain your emotions while Jotaro waited patently.  
  
“-when I saw the blood on your lips..” Despite your strength, your voice faltered. “It looked just like **_hers_** ” That was it, the literal mention of her was all it took to break the dam of your desperately held in tears. His grip loosened slightly as you weakly cried into his chest, the memory of your shared Hamon painting his thoughts in the last moments of your mothers death.  
  
You were right.  
  
The sight was similar.  
  
“I was so afraid I would lose you too.” The voice leaving your mouth was foreign, quaking and vulnerable. You sniffled, raising your head to look into his eyes as that oh-so-familiar squeeze of his sharp gaze stared back at you. His Jade orbs shimmered with the affection similar to the first night you had become one, a soul-deep link connecting your two vulnerable bodies in that quiet hotel room.  
  
You knew from the look in his eyes, that he felt that way too. A lull of silence filled the room as he stared down at you, your raised hand captured in his firm grip as you both held a statuesque stance. It was quiet, but each of your thoughts were loud in the desperation of cherishing the other.  
  
The crash of his lips was heavy and sudden as they fell upon you, the soft glide of his tongue asking for entry. The motion was pleading and desperate as you opened your mouth, the taste of salty tears tinging the kiss. Your tongue gently caressed the wet muscle intruding your mouth in a hungry plea, a deep satisfied hum reverberating in the built chest pressing against your own. The grip on your wrist tightened before he pulled away from the kiss and pushed you down on the bed behind you. Your vision shuffled with the movement before you focused on him, his towering form staring down at you with a desperate hunger.  
  
(Y/c) orbs watched greedily as he quickly shed all of his clothing, his proud and bare greek body standing before you with a solid presence. Your eyes watched him as he slid his large hands over the hem of your skirt, slowly planting a trail of kisses along your hips and thighs behind the retreating cloth. Your back arched as a familiar heat filled your core, his hands retreating from the fallen material of your skirt to focus on your top. The rough pads of his palms grazed your skin as he lifted the soft fabric over your head, your shirt crumpling into a defeated heap beside the forgotten skirt.  
  
There you rested, on a foreign hotel room bed in your undergarments as he stood before you. Green orbs sparkled with something feral, an intermingling of affection and desperation as they attempted to take in every detail. A soft hum escaped Jotaro as he leaned down, his fingers quickly yanking the hem of your panties down your legs. You groaned at the action, your own arms reaching up to unclasp your bran and throw the material to join the collective pile on the floor.  
  
You rested on the bed as the towering man stood upright above you, his eyes drinking in the sight of your bare form as if it were the first time. A satisfied grumble escaped his chest as he leaned down, pressing tender kisses along your collarbone. The heat of his touch sent shivers through your body, the memory of the earlier bloodshed setting your nerves afire. Every touch, every caress felt like bliss as he explored your curves all over again. A deeper hunger filled his fingertips as they traveled to your flower as his attentive kisses traveled up your jawline. The shock of pleasure sent bolts of electricity through you as he grazed your bud, your body set afire from the earlier threat.    
  
You _loved_ this man. You loved him with everything you had to give, and your body was offering in every touch he gave.  
  
The slick of your folds coated his fingers as he teased your bud, a satisfied grunt leaving him as he moved to slip two large fingers into you. A heavy gasp left your lungs as he hit your favorite spot, hooking his fingers with every pull. Stars of white spilled into your eyes as he pumped rigorously into you, repeating that hooking grasp on your g-spot. Your body reactively arched at the relentless assault, a delicious grunt escaping the built mans lips above you as he watched you writhe in pleasure below him from his digits. The familiar tightening in your stomach signaled your impending release as your walls began to tighten around his fingers. Your chest expanded as you took one last gulp of air, your orgasm oh-so-close. The pressure of his caress was unforgiving as it sent you over the edge, your core snapping and a shiver rolling through your body in a blitzed pleasure. The jolts of your release pulled at your core, your stomach and limbs convulsing as he continued to ride out your orgasm. Your head felt dizzy in the best of ways, a lingering sensation of bliss and heaviness filling your cloded mind and limbs as you looked up at his towering form.  
  
His eyes were hungry as he watched you fall apart beneath him, your walls clenching around his fingers with each wave just as they would around his swollen member. The ache in his manhood was unbearable, a deep groan escaping him as he pulled his drenched fingers out of you. Your hooded eyes watched him in a dazed stare as he quickly used your essence to coat his throbbing member with your natural lubricant.  The glisten of his veins throbbed proudly against his swollen shaft as he leaned over you to position himself, one arm gently running his fingers through your hair.  
  
“I don’t want to lose you either.” His words were hushed as he whispered them into your hair, his hand grasping your head tenderly as he pressed his girth into you. A gasp left you as the familiar stretch of his manhood filled you, your body retreating to the pain yet eager for the familiarity of being filled to the brim. The pressure of both his shaft and his face pressing desperately into your hair filled your senses as he slid his length into you to the hilt, your body quivering as you adjusted to his size. The soft huffs of his strangled gasps warmed your scalp as he attempted to gather himself above you, holding back his primal desire to pommel you into oblivion. His next words were strangled as he continued the previous action of waiting for you to adjust to his size.  
  
“I’ll-“ his words were cut off as you wriggled below him, giving him the sign it was okay to continue. His grip on your hair tightened as he continued.  
  
“I’ll protect you, you know that.” His hand cradled your head as he leaned up, his pools gazing down at you with unwavering affection.  
  
“Because you’re my woman.” For a second, just a second, his face softened into something you hadn’t seen before. His usual scowl curved into a delicate smile as his midnight lashes surrounded the tender light green of his eyes.  
  
From that moment, you knew he was yours.  
  
(Y/s/c) limbs lifted to wrap around his large waist, pulling him even closer into you. The need to give everything you had filled you to the brim, the spilling of love and affection leaking from your every pore as you pulled him close. In this moment, you were each other’s, and each others alone.  
  
“I love you.” The words left you naturally as he towered over you, sheathed in you to the hilt. You watched as his eyes widened in a happy satisfaction before he gave a hidden smile, his hips motioning to pull out of you. The absence of his girth was disappointing, but momentary as his length slammed back into you in a passionate thrust. Your back arched as he stretched your walls, the familiar pleasure of his size sending jolts of electricity through you with every strong thrust.  
  
Jotaros hand grasped your head tightly as he pumped into you, his swollen head hitting that sweet spot he knew so well. With every thrust of his hips, another small wave of ecstasy shot through your core. The waves of pleasure traveling from your stomach all the way your limbs as his grasp tightened and his thrusts deepened.  His length glistened with your essence with each retreat before thrusting back into you, his large sac slapping your sopping folds with each thrust. You moaned into his shoulder as you shuffled your face into him, the blitz of pleasure sending you into a primal state. His girth stretched you delciously as his length filled you to the brim, the beginningings of your impeding orgasim filling your senses.  
  
The burly man grunted, his hand that was cradling your face quickly shifting to accompany the other hand cradling your rear. You yelped as he pivoted your hips upward, his head now slamming into your sweet spot in a relentless onslaught. Desperate gasps escaped your lungs as he pounded into you, your hands reaching above your head to grasps the sheets in a lust delerious grasp. You core was tightening with every thrust like a too tightly wrung string, your body hammered into the bed with every thrust.  
  
Jotaro gasped, his length swelling in you as he leaned up. You felt your legs spread apart as he parted you below his pistoling shaft, his sweaty concentrated gaze watching your twisted expression as you reached your undoing.  
  
“(Y-y/n), I’m going to-“ His words hitched in his throat as you clenched around him, the sound of his voice tipping you over the edge. Your walls clenched around him as your body convulsed, the hot white filling your vision as the raven reached a primal pace. Your limbs felt weak, your head clouded in ecstasy as Jotaro rode out your orgasm, his own following close behind. The raven gave a satisfied grunt as he watched you, his hips thrust erratically as he spilled himself into you before collapsing on top of you in a heated grunt.  
  
The warmth of his essence filled you as his chest pressed against your own with his every breath. A soft pressure stroked your hair as he gingerly kissed you forehead, his softening length sliding out of you.  
  
“I love you (y/n).” His face was stoic, as it always was. However, you could tell by the soft squeeze of the corner of his eyes that he meant it. You smiled, nodding as he quickly grabbed you and lifted you along with himself.  
  
The raven quickly unfolded the sheets and laid your two forms down in the bed with ease. You huffed slightly at the bounce of the mattress, a soft giggle escaping you as you nuzzled into his warm chest. His strong arms wrapped around you as he gave an amused hum, the soft words of ‘silly woman’ escaping him before a deep snore left him.  
  
You rested against his chest, the covers slightly over your face as you thought about the future adventures.  
  
Were they going to be as dangerous as today?  
  
Who were the friends your mother said you were going to lose?  
  
It couldn’t be Jotaro...  
  
_'Right?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so as much as I'd absolutely love a doting squad caring about a preggo reader..the age is something I always forget because these dudes are built like 'an ox' (reference to Pomp-a-dorable (ArctictFox)'s fanfic here ;D) lmao BUT!!! I'm going to incorporate this into the Josuke fic I have mostly written now. (Which is also a big reason I took so long to update) I'm still going to continue this fic, until the very end as I love Jotaro and he'll always be my favorite Jojo so please, don't be alarmed. This reader, and this story is someone I hold very close and have planned to the very end. 
> 
> ~HOWEVER~
> 
> I'm divided between two types of scenarios for the reader.
> 
> 1) Scared at first, yet becomes strong and someone that doesn't need Jotaros help (not canon)
> 
> 2) Scared at first, but slowly develops a stronger healing hamon but is still somewhat defenseless. *AKA saves a certain character* (more ((Maybe less??)) canon)
> 
> I'm personally leaning towards option two because I feel like there would be more character growth, but let me know what you think! If you have any theories or assumptions on how this story will play out I'd love to hear it, others ideas drive me and make me think harder lolol 
> 
> >:L
> 
> Lord knows I need it OuO


	14. Kaleidoscope Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is your kaleidoscope green? Do your spectrums bloom in curiosity? What does it mean to move on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyye don't kill me I'm still alive and I've been working on this super long chapter for you :L
> 
> I haven't had the chance to reply to some of your comments but I WILL and they made me uwu so hard guys! 
> 
> UWU SQUAD: Mercury193, HeavenxProdigy, SadClownGorl 
> 
> Thank yuwu to everyone for still sticking with even though I haven't posted in a while :L

_Last time_  
  
The raven quickly unfolded the sheets and laid your two forms down in the bed with ease. You huffed slightly at the bounce of the mattress, a soft giggle escaping you as you nuzzled into his warm chest while the two of you settled. His strong arms wrapped around you as he gave an amused hum, the soft words of ‘weird woman’ escaping him before a deep snore filled the room shortly after.  
  
You rested against his chest, the covers slightly over your face as you thought about the future adventures.  
  
Were they going to be as dangerous as today?  
  
Who were the friends your mother said you were going to lose?  
  
It couldn’t be Jotaro...  
  
_Right?_  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
The soft lullaby of a familiar breath pushed and pulled you like driftwood in the waves, your form stable but helpless to the motions of the stone ocean spans of grey. The familiar shimmer of your soul filled your consciousness as a mosaic of gold painted your vision.  
  
_Oh right, that was you._  
  
_‘How could I forget?’_ You asked ironically as your lucid thoughts stabilized. You knew you were dreaming, this was something that had become routine over the past six months after your mother passed. Thankfully, you had gained enough of a sense after repeated instances to remember the dreams - but more importantly, to remember _her._  
  
It’s not like you would ever forget your mother, but the human mind was something fickle, it could be molded and shaped into something idealized over time. You knew that. Along with that knowledge came your biggest fear, having your memory of her sculpted into something that she wasn’t. The idea that you wouldn’t be able to truly remember every moment, every detail, absolutely terrified you. The shimmer that made up your soul flickered in the push and pull of the expanse surrounding you, your inner thoughts mimicking your phantom form. Your soul sighed, the action reflecting on the gold beam that embodied you as your spectrums shivered.  
  
_‘Mom, where are you?’_ The thought was filled with longing, sorrow tagging along for a joy ride as your inner monologue echoed into the monotone scenery.  
  
_“Why, I’m right here Darling.”_ The specter of her form appeared, beaming like the sun in the dreary scenery of grey. Her warm smile was directed right towards you, a familiar pull at her lips filling you with a sense resembling a home you never knew. How she knew exactly where ‘you’ were in all the light was a mystery, but a welcome one. It must’ve been a _Mom_ thing.  
  
_“Mom!”_ The voice that came out of your metaphorical mouth was unrecognizable, it was as if many tones of your voice were combined into one. You flinched at the sound before dismissing it and continuing.  
  
_“Mom, we’re on our way to Egypt! We went on a plane and we were attacked by a stand user called The Tower, it was so intense and scary! We’re in Hong Kong now.”_ The words spilled out of you like a balloon that was on the brink of bursting, the small molecules of oxygen that were your words desperately seeping from any and every exit.  
  
_“The stand was a Stag Beetle, the user was a mass murderer who stole peoples tongues! Can you believe it?”_ You took another metaphorical breath of air as you continued. _“They were strong but everyone was okay in the end and we defeated it! I even used my Hamon to heal.”_ The excitement that had swept you away in your explanation slowed as you thought through the process. That’s right-your friends had gotten hurt. Most importantly, Jotaro was injured while you just stood there.  
  
The light of your golden beam dimmed as you thought of the situation, the motions playing through your mind broadcasted like a movie as it played on a small square screen before your two floating bodies. Your mother watched with a sad smile as she saw the events. One in particular- you freezing up as Jotaro was injured. Her hand rose to rest against her chin as she nodded in a silent understanding, her sights focused on the crimson painting the said ravens lips. The scene played repeatedly as you continued to watch, your mother turning to observe you with a sad smile.  
  
_“(Y/n) that was truly_ frighting _, but look at you now! You’ve come so far..“_ She paused as you turned your head, a soft smile on her face as she captured your undivided attention. _“_ Im _so proud of you, you’ve been so strong after I’ve been gone.”_ The glimmer of her hand danced along your non existent cheek as she smiled proudly at you. _“You’ve accomplished and grown so much in such a small time. It makes me happy to know you’re doing alright.”_ Her hand fell, the shimmer of light playing in her spectrums, a bittersweet look pulling at her mouth. _“But, listen darling..”_  
  
_“I won’t be able to_ come _see you like this as often as I used to.”_ The feeling of your stomach turning cold overwhelmed you as she continued. _“You’ve grown into a strong, exemplary woman.”_ Her smile drew closer as she leaned towards you to tuck a few (y/c) strands behind your ear. It was comforting, like having your head stroked as you drifted off to sleep.  
  
_“You have others who are there for you, it’s not just us anymore my love..”_ Her smile was filled with warmth and a touch of sadness and longing pulling at the corners of her smile. The strangle of fear and anxiety loosened as you lightly returned her smile, she was right. Your head turned back to the screen that had previously played the event of Jotaro and your new friends being attacked. Instead, all the shared moments you had with everyone you’ve met recently flashed on the screen.  
  
Abby, brimming with genuine affection as her arms surprised you with a hug from behind on your way to school. Kakyoin, his polite underhanded jokes and his amusing love for cherries. The ramen you had all shared during the first time Abby, Kakyoin, Jotaro and you had hung out together. Jotaro, and the comical sight of him holding the giant floof-monsters that soon became your very own house shoes. Mr. Joestar as he sat beside your hospital bed, and how he welcomed you into his family with open arms. Holly and her loving hugs, the scent of her matronly perfume filling your senses.  
  
_“I..I have friends now.”_ Your smile brightened, your head snapping back to look at her in excitement. She smiled again warmly, encouraging your enlightenment.  
  
_“Don’t I-“_  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
“-Mom?”  
  
The contrast of your waking voice startled you as you woke yourself from dreaming. It was raspy and laced with the remnants of sleep.  (Y/c) lashes fluttered open groggily, the sight of Jotaros resting face a foot from your own startling you. Your heart beat loudly in your chest as you tried to contain your surprise, your attention quickly shifting from your dream to the sleeping boy in front of you.  
  
His thick bicep flexed under your head as he quietly grumbled in his sleep, midnight brows furrowing in a secret frustration. A soft smile spread across your lips as you gently reached up to run your fingers through his hair.  
  
_‘It’s funny, the fact that he’s grumbling even in his dreams is kind of fitting.’_ You laughed under your breath as you continued to stroke him. The dark locks were thick, but unbelievably soft, which made you a tad jealous. _‘Jeez, what does he even use? My hair isn’t even this soft!’_ You huffed lightly as you watched his face relax from your touch. Your mind began to drift into thought again as your fingers absently stroked his hair.  
  
What did your mother mean when she said she couldn’t come by as often anymore? Your brows furrowed as you chewed the thought. What did it _mean?_ Would she truly be gone, left to your memory of her? Anxiety tangled in your gut as you tried to quiet the feeling whilst stroking the thick midnight locks in your grasp. You chewed your lip in deep thought as yet another stroke ran through thick raven strands accompanying your mental dialogue.  
  
_‘Am I going to slowly lose her if I keep making friends?’_ The plump of your lip rested in between your teeth as you nervously thought of the consequences of making new friends. Would it be worth it if you lost the last remnant of your mother? The strokes of your hand grasped firmly onto the locks in between your fingers as you mulled over the idea of truly losing any contact with your mom.  
  
You jumped as you felt Jotaro move, his hand shuffling under the covers to lazily snake its way and firmly encompass your own. He shifted your hand to the side of his face and leaned into your palm as his larger fingers covered your own. (Y/c) orbs snapped up to look at him as your heart skipped a beat. Jade eyes watched you intensely, their green pools groggy and brimming with the lingering shades of sleep. They stared with a curiosity as his eyes switched between yours, a deep sigh leaving his nostrils.  
  
“..You talk in your sleep.” His face was stoic as he watched your cheeks turn red from his waking words, your eyes widening shyly. The dream was the last thought on your mind now.  
  
“About what?” Your voice was laced with embarrassment as he lazily smiled at you before gently removing his arm from under your head and leaning up in bed. His toned limbs stretched above him as he yawned.  
  
“Something about not eating horses with forks..” His arms fell back to rest at his sides as he chuckled. A gasp escaped you as you leaned up beside him in bed, your hand mockingly covering your heart in surprise as he turned to watch you with raised brows.  
  
“But that’s because everyone knows you eat them with a spoon!” Your brows arched into the next dimension as you tried to give your best ‘you-didn’t-know?’ face. A broad hand raised to cover his mouth as he stifled a laugh, the sound making your chest swell with pride. His laugh quickly died to a chuckle as he cleared his throat.  
  
“Hn..I thought you were vegetarian.” His smirk was hidden, but you knew by the tone of his voice that he was teasing you. You know, the kind of tone that’s dripping with sarcasm in every syllable.  
  
Your laughter filled the room, his hand falling as he watched your face with something akin to adoration. The raven gave you a tight smile, his eyes saddening as he continued his earlier explanation. Your laugh died down as you turned your attention towards him, feeling the change in mood. Suddenly you felt a little nervous as you watched him look out into the distance, his mind far away for a time before he sighed as if he reached a silent conclusion.  
  
“And..you talk to your mom sometimes.” Your shoulders tensed. His lone curl tickled his high cheekbones as he turned to look at you. His dark brows furrowed as he worried over you, mulling over the thought of how he felt so powerless in the situation. He scoffed under his breath, turning his head away.  
  
“Tch, you can be such an annoying woman.” Your shoulders slumped, the sheets ruffling as your body fell into itself lightly. You didn’t see his face turn back towards you, or his eyes watch you with care that filled them despite his words.  
  
“Always trying to take everything on without asking for help..” He paused as your eyes lifted to look at him. Jotaros expression mimicked that of a parent scolding a child, a mixture of both disappointment and affection swirling into something akin to a warm cup of apple cider- _bitter yet sweet._ The sheets shuffled under his lifting arm, the built limb nimbly wrapping around your shoulders and pressing you into his chest as he rested his chin atop your head.  
  
“You’re not alone. Not anymore.” His grasp pulled you closer into his chest as he emphasized the message. “It’d be stupid to forget that.” He smirked as he gave his own sort of encouragement. The kind the jabs you and wakes you into something else whilst still somehow managing to sound indifferent. You know, _that kind._  
  
“I’m here too, and so is everyone else.” He gave one final squeeze, his grip a firm yet pleasant pressure on your arm. “Let’s get dressed, everyone will be meeting soon.” His broad shoulders pivoted to face away from you as he let go, his feet planting themselves on the ground as he lifted himself off the bed towards his suitcase.  
  
You sat on the bed, the pile of white sheets gathered at your waist. You paused for a moment, a smile pulling at your face as you relished in the warmth brimming in your chest. That’s right, you remembered now. You weren’t alone anymore. The message your mother had left you with made so much more sense. You glanced up with a stupidly broad smile, your eyes landing on a now mostly dressed raven watching you with raised brows. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he chuckled, his gaze catching you in the act of staring.  
  
“Yare yare daze, I don’t repeat myself. Get dressed woman.” He grumbled under his breath as he turned back to grab his black duster, the fabric swirling as he put it on. You smiled to yourself, stifling another laugh.  
  
“Hai~” the words left your mouth in a hum as you jumped off the bed and began finding your clothes for the day. The raven paused, caught off guard - and somewhat questioning - your response. It sounded familiar, the response mimicking something he didn’t really want to think about. A silent shiver ran through him as he fitted his cap into place.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Jotaro walked briskly towards the elevator, on a mission with metaphorical blinders guiding his way. How he had managed to drag all of your luggage behind him was still one of the _newer_ wonders of the world, but you didn’t question it. Once the chime of the elevators arrival echoed in the hallways, you slightly fussed over carrying your own luggage, but you were quickly brushed off with an inaudible grunt.  
  
You waited in the small metal compartment in silence, watching the raven carry both of your belongings with ease. However, that didn’t hinder the guilt you felt of making him bear all the weight of your baggage. You paused, thinking on the thought.  
  
_‘He’s been so understanding of everything that’s happened after mom...”_ Your lashes squeezed shut as you pushed back the bubbling sorrow at the thought.  
  
_‘I don’t know where I’d be if I hadn’t met him.’_ You shook your head as you dismissed the train of thought, the oncoming floor voicing its arrival with a crisp ding. If anything, you were grateful, and you’d leave it at that for now.  
  
The burly man beside you shifted out of the doorway, turning around to make sure you were following behind him. After making sure you were safe, he turned and continued to lead the way towards your companions. Your steps echoed behind him in the lobby as you met up with your group, the other males in the middle of chatting about food arrangements before you arrived.  
  
Joseph was the first to respond with an excited expression, filled with encouragement as you flashed him a returning smile. He had an uncanny ability of picking up the mood and somehow lifting everyone’s spirits with his presence alone. That was a fact that he knew. Jotaro continued lugging your valuables towards the entryway as your party of two met theirs of three, their own conversation halting to a stop as you approached.  
  
Joseph’s voice was the first to make its appeal as he suggested you all try the cafe his friend owned. A quick agreement was made with a few nods as you all made your way to a newly rented car the oldest of the group had arranged.  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
The car shook as the bags were tossed in, the heavy bodies of the men shuffled into the classic styled vehicle as it bounced heavily on its wheels in protest. In the front was Joseph in the drivers seat, with Avdol riding passenger. That left you, in the back, packed like a sardine in between two giant men. Once everyone was situated, Joseph began fumbling around with the controls as Kakyoin cleared his throat into his hand, his eyes looking away shyly.  
  
“I don’t mean to cramp you, please let me know if you’re uncomfortable at all.” His green eyes smiled as you nodded, giving a soft assurance that you were fine. Besides, this was just an excellent excuse to try and tease your favorite raven, given the chance that is.  
  
The car started, purring as it shifted into gear and made its way towards the cafe. It was cramped, to say the least. With every bump in the road it felt like the small space you were in was getting tighter. The last time you were surrounded by this many muscles wasn’t like _this_. A blush spread across your cheeks before you quickly brushed off the beginnings of remembering your night with Jotaro and his stand.  
  
You huffed involuntarily as another bump caused their two burly shoulders to squish you again, a pair of Jade eyes turning to observe you silently at the sound. They watched for a moment as you looked ahead in discomfort, unaware of the lingering stare.  
  
A pressure was released from your right as Jotaros arm lifted to rest along the back of the seats, reaching behind your shoulders as his hand lazily hung off the back behind Kakyoins head. You were much more comfortable now, a smile pulling at your cheeks as you happily leaned back. Your shoulder resting perfectly in between the broad chest and arm to your right, the action making you feel safe. (Y/c) orbs lifted to flash the man a cheesy, his eyes faintly widening as he scoffed and turned to look out the window.  
  
“Yare yare daze.” His grumble was half hearted as he brooded, doing his best to dismiss your smile. Which, he knew was futile if you really got down to the heart of it.  
  
The rest of the car ride was relatively uneventful, besides a few jokes cracked by Mr. Joestar that is. The cafe quickly came into view, the old man turning the parked car off as everyone shuffled out.  
  
The group shuffled into the entryway, a few of the foreign hostess women coming to greet you, quickly moving to lead your party to a vacant table after Joseph mentioned his friends name. The room was pristine and filled with culture of the east. The oriental circular tables were scattered throughout the dining hall, delicate eastern chairs lining their diameter. Your group was led to a table against the edge of the restaurant, a nice view of the small towns happenings on full display. It was by far one of the best tables in the restaurant. There was a shuffling of wood against wood as the chairs were shifted so everyone could sit comfortably, a collective sigh of relief flowing through the group as everything finally settled down. The waitress was clothed in a traditional eastern dress as she brought a hot pot of tea, pouring its contents into the empty cups counted for everyone. She set the teapot down on the table and retreated quickly, leaving your group to talk among themselves. Kakyoin smiled as he sipped his tea, relishing in the new scenery.  
  
“You know, if you lift the cap of the teapot like so, it means you’d like a refill.” His nimble fingers quickly shifted the cap to rest off center of the tea pot as his eyes crinkled knowingly. Your eyes watched him eagerly, drinking in the newfound knowledge. Joseph was the first to pick up the menu, his voice barreling through the room as he explained his experience in the orient.  
  
“Trust me, no matter what you order here it’s going to be delicious! Here, let’s have these.” The waitress was already attentively replacing the teapot Kakyoin had shifted, her head snapping to the older man as he pointed to a few options.  
  
“We’ll have this! Oh! And this too, and this, and might add this one as well.” His laugh barreled through the room as she nodded, scribbling down on her notepad before she hurried away. For some reason, you had an inkling that maybe there was a light charade going on when it came to the vast knowledge of Joseph Joestar. Your assumptions were left to ponder as your thoughts were drawn to the conversation taking place at the table.  
  
“If we were still on that plane, we’d be in Egypt by now.” The redhead said, his hands laced together in front of his face.  
  
“Yes, but we can’t endanger innocent civilians. We’ll have to come up with a different method of travel, something erratic and unpredictable.” Avdol said, his deep voice replying to Kakyoins statement. The older Joestar cleared his throat, a smile on his face.  
  
“There was once a book about traveling the world in 80 days. I think we should do something like that.” His face took on a more serious note. “This was a time before planes and trains, so I think this will be an excellent plan when it comes to how to least avoid stand users while we make our way to Egypt.” A collective nod filled the group as they all recognized the great idea for what it was, their voices intermingling as everyone discussed the the future plans.  
  
The chatter filled the room as the group discussed the route of your travel. Little did they know, a pair of ears chimed into the conversation, a tall pillar of silver hair framing its surrounding face as the owner devised a silent plan. The group continued unbeknownst to them as the silver haired man listened intently, a smile pulling at his lips as he pushed himself up to approach them.  
  
“Excuse me, but I’m not from here. Can you help me order something?” His smile was wide and welcoming as his hand scratched the back of his head, the foreign menu displaying itself in his adjacent grasp.  
  
“You see, I’m from France and I don’t have a clue on what the menu says.” The broken heart earrings he wore dangled playfully as he offered an embarrassing chuckle, his hand still nervously scratching the back of his head. The group paused as he stood there on full display, friendly and open. Jotaro was the first to respond.  
  
“You’re annoying, fuck off.” His words were harsh as he growled angrily at the foreigner. Joseph quickly shuffled in a panic as he shushed his grandson, stuttering a welcoming reply. His voice reaching a higher octave as he tried to smooth out the awkwardness. The foreigner dismissed the rude reply quickly, waiting for Joseph’s next words.    
  
“Of course, why don’t you sit down and eat with us? We just ordered some food.” The silver haired man was quick to oblige, pulling a spare chair from another table to situate himself between you and Jotaro. He was quick to plop down onto it comfortably, his eyes observing the occupants of the lunch as his sights lingered on you. You watched his movements, his carefree attitude giving you a sense of familiarity. Often, outside of Japan you’ve noticed, people seem to carry more of a friendly manner to them. This wasn’t an exception. The raven seated beside the newer male to your right glared at the newest addition as he settled into the seat beside you.  
  
“Ah, mademoiselle! You’re breathtaking, please, bless me with your name.” His hands were already encompassing yours as he brought them to his lips, planting a delicate kiss on the top of your knuckles as he charaded you over the table. An inaudible growl sounded behind him as Jotaro sent daggers at his back, your spine straightening uncomfortably in the situation.  
  
“A-ahaha...it’s (y/n). Nice to meet you...?” You waited for his reply. The blue eyes of the new stranger sparkled as they blatantly ignored the deadly gaze pointed in their direction.  
  
“Jean Pierre Polnareff _mon plus belle_.” His lips tickled the delicate skin of your hand as he leaned down to kiss it again, finishing his introduction before releasing your hand and leaning away.  
  
“And what are all your names, of course beside yours _mon_ ami _?_ ” His back leaned on the bridge of the chair as he leisurely relaxed into the wooden contraption. The group shuffled as they voiced their names one by one, a few spare gazes watching him carefully. Polnareff was quick to dismiss the suspicion as he laughed heartily, greeting everyone as if he had just made new lifelong companions.  
  
Slowly, the group relaxed. The conversation began to flow as everyone began to unwind from the tense caution that strangled their normal interactions. The group was discussing elephants and their intelligence before the food was brought to the table by multiple servers, the foreign delicacies delivered on pristine platters. The dishes were definitely not what Joseph had said he ordered, a few eyes watched him with amusement as he laughed.  
  
“Well this is exactly what I ordered! I wanted to give all of you a true taste of Hong Kong after all!” His nostrils flared in pride as he played up the fact that he knew absolutely nothing about what was sitting on the table. The glistening plates of frog legs and a few other questionable entrees rested in the middle of the table as the group hesitated to dig in. The newest addition to the group was the first to dig in, his fork aiming towards a slice of star fruit. He slowly lifted it up, examining the fruit before speaking in a low voice.  
  
“This fruit reminds me of something.” His eyes darted towards the star shaped fruit on his fork before they shot to look over at Joseph.  
  
“Something like a certain birthmark of someone I’m looking for..” The menace that hung in his statement was clear as the delicacy rested on his utensil, his deep aqua eyes seeping hostility. The surrounding bodies of the table froze as if the air had reached sub-zero.       
  
“Maybe..something like a Joestar. Someone connected to a man with two right hands!” His welcoming demeanor flipped like a switch as his expression twisted into something filled with hostility.  
  
“You might have thought you would get away with murdering my little sister, but you were mistaken!” The star fruit that was resting neatly on his fork flew away as he stood from the table, rallying a battle. The men around you jumped to attention as their stands appeared, ready for action. Avdol was the first to respond.  
  
“Oh? You think you’re a match for my Silver Chariot?” His pillar of silver hair tilted back as he laughed mockingly. The armored stand behind him shifting into a battle pose. The silver arm flung the table to the side, carving what looked like a clock into the wood.  
  
“I’ll defeat you by the time the minute hand hits twelve!” His voice barreled within the room as the other occupants began to flee. The large Egyptian rose to the challenge, his stand attacking with a fury. The battle was wild and filled with a flurry of silver and red as Avdols flames danced along the pristine sword of Silver Chariot.  
  
The four of you had retreated to a safer distance as the battle ensued, a collection of tense shoulders maneuvering to stand in front of you. Your feet shifted so you could stand on your tiptoes, trying to catch a glance of the battle over the towering shield of muscles. The shadow of Jotaro was the most prominent, his broad back standing directly in front of you as if he were trying to hide you from any danger. You tried peeking over his shoulder again as you jumped, your feet stumbling as you attempted to steady yourself against his back. The action made a pair of menacing jade eyes turn back to watch you, their gaze holding you hostage for a moment as you froze. Your heart beat loudly in your chest from the adrenaline of the fight and the stare of his green orbs, the ongoing battle fell into silence as you felt like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
_‘How can someone be so intimidating and handsome at the same time?’_ You thought, frozen in the moment. Finally, he sighed, lifting his hand to shove it in his pocket as he quietly moved to the side. The raven retuned his attention to the battle, leaving you to watch it with everyone else. You studied him for a moment, cautiously moving to position yourself in between him and Kakyoin. His actions were _suspicious_..but welcome. The scene in front of you became more transparent with the new view, the flames and counters of the battle making the balance that much more transparent. There was a conversation, you couldn’t quite make out the words but you could decipher one thing.  
  
From the look on Avdols face your team was losing.  
  
Avdol had migrated along with his opposer outside of the cafe, the foreigner leading your party towards a deserted amusement park nearby. There had been a brief taunting of power from the enemy, the over pompous act the newly approaching battle ground sealing his unkown doom. The fight was quick, the obvious andvantage of the Egyptian making itself appart in the first few moves. The air buzzed as you heard a deep inhale, the air heating up. Joseph was quick to turn around and shout at the three of you standing beside him.  
  
“Hey! Go hide behind something!” His bulky form ran towards cover as you quickly darted behind him. The heavy footsteps of Kakyoin and Jotaro quickly following you behind a large rock. The air burned as soon as you took cover, a loud scream echoing within the oncoming fire.  
  
“Crossfire Hurricane!” Another blast of heat finished the battle cry, the flames settling to reveal a statue of Magicians Red. The move had failed. Your thoughts began to race as you wracked your mind, the battle continuing on. How hard was it to heal sword impalements? Hamon wouldn’t fail you, but your heart beat as you tried to map out human anatomy to calm your mind. There was a final scream as Avdol defeated his opponent. Polnareff was tricked by the statue of Magicians Red, his own creation becoming his downfall.  
  
The tables had turned, the silver haired man fighting with honor and perserverence before he finally collapsed. The scene was quiet, the men bowed their heads in a silent adknowledgment of the rightous bravery displayed by both men. The red flames licked the pale skin of the man lying on the ground, a silver dagger being thrown towards him as his defeat was sealed.  
  
“Burning is a rather painful way to die, use that to end your life.” The towering man walked away, his opponent slowly reaching to grab the blade and press it woards his throat. His eyes glazed over as they looked towards a far off place, their focus returning before he smiled and dropped the weapon.  
  
“No.. I never thought your flames would beat my swoardsmanship, burning by your flames would be a just end.” The clatter of the metal of the ground was shrill, the echo lulling time for a moment. As if pulled out of a daze, the sound of Avdols fingers snapped followed. The flames were distinguished as he turn back to face Polnareff,  
  
“Even now during death you still are chivalrus. I will aknowedge you as a worthy comrade.” The words left his lips, as if they voice the same thought that ran through everyines head. This man should _live._  
  
~+~+~+~  
  
Polnareff was carried to a bed in the hotel you hwere staying in with the group, his lax body resting on a spare mattress resolutely as everyone settled around him. The silver pillar of his hair rested limply against the pillow, his eyes shut and his body weak. However, this man had demonstrated tremendous determination and loyalty. These were things that not only you, but the men standing beside you respected. (Y/c) orbs lifted from watching the resting man to land on the concerned faces lining the room. Avdol seemed particularly affected. You stepped forward, a few questioning gazes watching you curiously. His chest was warm as you rested your hand on him, a warm light emitting from your hand as each breath began to even out.  
  
Your sights returned to the sleeping man, remembering the welcoming gesture he had greeted you with. The guilt tangled inside you as you thought of him as the enemy along with his kindness. Was he truly a good man? You bit your lip as you glanced at the surrounding men again, your gaze ending on Jotaro. His steadfast gaze rested on the man lying before you. Maybe things might work out for the better? You thought, hoping for the best. The warmth of your Hamon flowed from every molecule of your palm, flowing into Polnareffs body as you healed broken bones and torn ligaments. There were burns too, your brows furrowed. You always hated healing burns. They were tricky, and required an extreme amount of precision on such a thin, multi-layered origan. The flow of energy was leaving you as you slowly began to pull away, suddenly tired.  
  
_‘Man, and I thought some of the burn training Mom had me practice was hard!’_ The memory was warm as you thought of her laugh when she saw your panicked face. A smile pulled at your lips as you shook your head, that was the first time she showed you the healing powers of Hamon. The woman had burned herself while lighting a torch. She was doubled over, trying to not only keep herself from laughing, but calm you down whilst simutainously not lighting the two of you on fire. She qucikly lifted her hand up and covered the burn, healing the skin wound as the golden light lit up your face.  
  
It was one of the more questionable fond memories you had to say th least.  
  
  
A sigh left you in the quiet room, your body turning to head towards your own lodgings after everything was said and done. Exhaustion was a driving benefactor as you muttered a soft parting. Kakyoin was quick to respond, his eyes snapping up from the resting body to watch you with an inquisitive look.  
  
“(Y/n), are you heading to bed?” His voice was loud in the quiet room, bringing your exit to attention. You were grateful for his attentiveness, but at this moment- you might have well cursed it. It would have been nice to just quickly slip out. You know, wham-bam-thank-you-mam. The exhale was quiet as you turned away from the door to reply.  
  
“Yea, healing really takes it out of you.” You gave a nervous laugh as you scratched your chin awkwardly. “and well…burns have never been my specialy.” A modest laugh left you as the men smiled. They knew well enough you knew what you were doing, but the modesty was appreciated .  
  
“We have a big day ahead of us so I think I might need some shut eye.” The last part of your sentence left with an apologetic smile as you scratched the back of your head again absently, slowly retreating towards the exit. The weight on your eyelids were heavy, encouraging each step with a renewed vigor.  
  
“Ah, yes of course.” His tendril of Auburn bounced as he nodded his head. “Good job today then, good night (y/n).” His attention shifted back towards the sleeping man as you slowly made your exit. The hotel door was loud as you left, it echoed the thoughts that were heavy on your mind. Was Polnareff to be trusted? Did you all do the right thing? You pondered silently as you trudged along the hotel hallway, quickly swiping your key to enter your room.  
  
It was immaculate, your luggage placed neatly along the door by the valet that accompanied the cafe you had visited. You hoisted your bag onto the bed, unzipping it to grab an oversized shirt as you undressed. The day had started off pleasant, but had been long as the adrenaline of the battle, and the following First-Aid sapped your energy. The quiet of the room as you shuffled through the process packing your old clothes, your mind taking the time to think about other matters. Such as your mother, and the parting words she left in your last dream.  
  
Would you ever see her again? You paused as you slipped your shirt over your naked form, your mind finally coming to the realization that you might never be able to talk to her again.  
  
_A sting._  
  
_A recovery._  
  
The soft cotton was warm as you recalled the last dream you had of her. Was seeing your dead mother normal? You rolled your eyes at yourself. _Of_ course _it’s not._ The metallic taste of your lip was mangled by your teeth as you pondered on the subject. The room was still quiet, filled with you and only you as you slid into the white covers of the hotel bed. The action seemed so familiar, if only it was accompanied by the one person that had always been there.  
  
_Mom._  
  
The blankets hugged you emptily, your body curling into itself for warmth as you felt the cold down comforter. A foreign scent filled your nose as you took a deep breath, remembering your strength.  
  
_“_ Zeppelis _don’t cry.”_  
  
Her words rang through you like a bittersweet chime, the tears in your eyes held on edge as you fought them off with every bit of logic you had left.  
  
You were a Zeppeli. You were strong. You could fight, yet you could heal with your power. This was something to be proud of. Your mother taught you as much, just as she taught you to be strong. The idea gnawed at you as you guiltily curled into yourself.  
  
What were you supposed to do now?  
  
The humidity of your breath was strangling as you hid under the blankets, the idea of loosing your newfound friends burning every exhale from your lungs.  
  
_What if it was Jotaro?_  
  
Your arms squeezed your legs as you held your breath underneath the covers, a soft click echoing in the room. Speak of the devil. Jotaro was back.  
  
The subtle shuffle of fabric filled the room as he quickly undressed himself, his bare broad shoulders sliding into the sheets behind you. His warmth was overwhelming as his chest pressed against your back, a strong arm snaking through your crossed ones to pull you closer. His breath was heavy against your neck as he exhaled the remnants of the day.  
  
“That French bastard.” His breath tickled your skin as his grip tightened around you, sensing your tense form. The raven didn’t say anything for a moment as he took in your closed off body language. The grip around our waist loosened as he leaned back to look at you.  
  
“What’s wrong?” His tone was blunt, and to the point. It was something you would always love about him. His observation was something close to uncanny.  
  
A moment lingered in the air as you thought about how you would tell him about your mom. It was about time after all, right? His grasp was consistent as he held you against him, your mind contemplating all the responses after telling him you still dreamed of your mother and the prophesies she gave. You decided to keep it short and simple for now.  
  
“It’s my mother..” His arms were still gently resting around you as you continued. “I dream about her sometimes you know?” You craned your neck to look into his eyes, your gaze searching his own for any hesitation. Yet, his jade orbs were filled with nothing but acceptance and an eagerness to understand. You smiled softly, turning back around to look at the wall in front of you.  
  
“She..talks to me I guess. Lately, she’s been saying that we have a mission..” A chuckle escaped under your breath as you realized how crazy you sounded. “And..that she won’t be around anymore.” The last words left you in a choke, the stab of realization making you curl into yourself in that hotel bedroom. The pull of strong arms grounded you, pausing your downward spiral as the raven pulled you closer. A soft hum vibrated against your back as you battled your demons, the resolute hold around your waist keeping you grounded. A deep hum vibrated in his chest behind you as he nodded, resting his taller head on top on your own.  
  
“I see.” The short phrase left him as he held you close, a quiet understanding of the outlandish idea you had spoken about.  
  
“You can tell me about it whenever you’re ready.” His grip tightened as he pulled you back in. Jotaros warm breath tickled your neck as you smiled, it was really nice to feel respected. That was something you really valued about him, he never pushed you to talk about anything unless you wanted to. Your eyelids were heavy as you nodded, a deep chuckle coming from behind you at the action.  
  
“Now get some sleep, you worked hard today.” A smile pulled at your lips as you mumbled a goonight, quickly falling asleep after the last syllable.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying for a final but I'm writing smut aaa :L 
> 
> What kind of scene do you guys want to see next chapter?


End file.
